


Deadly Love

by vrgxo



Series: The Notorious Love of Jacob Frye [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, F/M, Kidnapping, Marriage, Miscarriage, POV Multiple, Pregnancy, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 86,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrgxo/pseuds/vrgxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Victorian London, two young lovers who are both Assassin’s are reunited after 5 years, after finding each other again it seems like the Templar Order will stop at nothing to keep them apart. Will true love rise or will the Templars win and keep them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Spring 1857**

__

In a field of grass, two little girls one year separating them in age, laying on their backs in the beautiful spring sunshine and warm breeze. “Race you to the pond!” the older girl with medium brown hair, greenish blue eyes and freckles across his nose and cheeks challenged the younger one. “Your on!” she screamed both jumping up and proceeded to run towards the pond, the younger one was fast, her long straight dark brown hair that was nearly black blew in the wind as she was an easy 5 metres ahead of her competition, when all of a sudden she lost her footing in the long grass and fell flat on her face. Hearing an “Oi!” as she tripped she felt what she tripped over. The boy who was a year older than her got up helping her up to her feet as well.

“You idiot! I would of won if you did not trip me.”

“Maybe you need to watch where you are going, I did not need to be trampled on” The boy stood the same height as her friend, medium brown shaggy hair and handsome hazel eyes.

“Ugh! Your brother is so annoying” the younger girl screamed to her best friend in the distance. The boy smiled.

**Fall 1863**

__

It was a chilly night in her small town of Crawley. Laying in that same field that she tripped over that boy 6 years ago. This time, laying hand and hand with that boy. The 16 year old boy turned to her with his hazel eyes and starred into hers. She had crystal blue eyes. They were mesmerizing to look at with her dark hair. He spoke silently to her.

“Do you have to go?” he said with a somber look upon his face. She was rolling a shilling between her knuckles like she always did when she was in deep thought or nervous.

“Unfortunately, yes.” she cried with a single tear going down her left cheek. It was only 2 short weeks from the time mother had passed and now she was losing not only her two best friends, but the boy she loved with all her heart.

“What if we ran away together? Let’s just go.” He said with giving her his sly smile he used to tempt her to do anything he wanted.

“My father would kill you, YOUR father would kill you.” she rolled her eyes at him. Turning her head away from him, laying tucked under his arm until it was time to go. She wanted to marry this boy, she was young but she could not picture life with out this boy.

“This is not good bye love.” He said kissing the tip of her nose.

“I know, I will just miss you both so much” she said giving his sister a hug as well.

“Promise, you will come back someday.” the older girl asked releasing from her hug.

“I promise I will.” she reassured them both.

“Alright time to go!” an older gentlemen said to the young girl. She turned around to walk away when she felt her hand being grabbed and being pulled toward her love.

“I will never forget you, write me please.” he said placing a passionate peck on her mouth. She pulled away, knowing her father would disapprove of that.

“I will write.” she placed her lucky shilling in his hands and proceed into her carriage. Her carriage started to pull out of the yard. She did not know when she would see her friends again, or if she could find another boy she loved the way she loved that one.


	2. Beginning Again

**London, Spring 1868**

Josie’s POV

It has been nearly 5 years since I have been in England, an even longer time since I have been to London, I stepped off the train into Whitechapel Station. A sea of people in front of me. Growing up in a small town south of London, then moving to a small farm in the France country side I was not use to this many people. I pushed my way through them to the exit of the train station, pulling my hood up to go unnoticed. I preferred darker colour robes, I had dark grey pants, with a black button up shirt with a corset that had been turn into look like a vest on over my shirt. My black leather coat hung down to my knees, covering my arsenal of weapons strapped to my belts. My hood had an optional balaclava to pull over my face for more stealth. I pulled a note out of my pocket once I got to the streets of Whitechapel, an address and name scribbled on by the Head Master Assassin in France. “Henry Green” was the name written on the paper.

The Templars in France were nearly known existence, so the French Brotherhood decided to send their extra Assassin’s abroad. I was excited going back to the country that I was born in and raised till the age of 15 before my mother’s death and my father dragging me to France for Assassin Training. I never understood why I could not continue it in Crawley, but now my father has passed and I never really had the chance to ask him. I walked the streets of Whitechapel noticing the men in Red uniforms and Green uniforms. I decided to keep my distance from both. I finally came across a small shop with the sign saying “Curiosity Shop”. This was the place, I pushed open the door when a tiny bell rang above the door. How charming. A man in white robes turned around to greet me. He had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and his skin was tanned.

“Henry Green?” I asked smiling.

“Yes, nice to meet you. You must be -“ I quickly cut him off

“Josephine Baxter, but you can call me Josie or Jo, just not Josephine.” I smiled as I shook Henry’s hand.

“Understood Miss Baxter.” He laughed. I absolutely hated my full name and preferred when people called me by my nicknames. “Today I am pretty busy with things at the shop and grabbing some books for my associate but I would be more than happy to show you around London tomorrow.”

“Yes, that would be greatly appreciated, I know you actually were not expecting me until tomorrow.” I admitted as I was a day early in my travels.

“I will have a place for you to stay at the hideout tomorrow after I talk to my associates. I will take you to meet them tomorrow.” he stated. I noticed he said associates so I was curious on how many Assassin’s were in London.

“Sounds lovely, I seen an Inn down the street I will stay there tonight. I am quite tired as well from my travel.” I mentioned. It was getting into the late afternoon and I dearly needed a pint and a good sleep.

“I shall meet you at noon tomorrow at the Whitechapel train station then” he proposed. I nodded and turn to the door.

“It was great meeting you Henry.” I chripped as leaving.

I noticed a pub across the street from the Inn I got my room at, looking decent enough I decided to saunter over for a pint before bed. I walked in and sat down at the dark wooded bar. I ordered my pint and sat quietly drinking it, rolling my lucky shilling over my knuckles. As I ordered my second pint I could feel eyes on me.

Jacob’s POV

I sat in the corner of the popular pub of Whitechapel surrounded by my Rooks, I noticed a woman come into the pub and sit at the bar. No one else seem to notice her except for the bartender and I. She sat at the bar with her back facing me so I was not able to see her face but she seems familiar. As she finished her second pint I looked down to her left hand while she rolled a shilling through her knuckles. She then snatched her shilling back into her pocket, paid the bartender and left. I got up to see where she was off too, trying to get a look at her face but when I went outside I did not see her in the crowd of people.

I spent the next 3 hours still at the pub, getting up to leave as I could feel myself getting a bit too drunk. Knowing my sister would be mad if I missed our meeting with Greenie. I started to head to the train station knowing our train would be passing through there soon. The train was pulling up as I arrived I jumped abroad to find Evie and Henry discussing something over the desk in her carriage.

“Lovely for you to join us brother. Hopefully you are not pissed.” Evie stated.

“Dear sister, I am not. So inform me so I can go to bed.” I ranted.

“Well, we still do not have enough about the Shroud. But we have been sent another Assassin from the France Brotherhood. She will come by tomorrow, Evie I am assuming you could find her a place here?” Henry asked.

“Of course, we will be happy to have the help.” Evie smiled at Henry. She always flirted with Henry yet always preached to me about Father’s rules. “Do not let personal feelings affect the mission”

“Great, I must be going though before we get too far from Whitechapel, Good night Evie, Jacob.” Henry said exiting the cabin. I grabbed an apple Evie had on her desk.

“I didn't want that or anything” Evie nagged.

“Sorry!” I laughed as I bite in the apple. “Rook’s are doing well, your welcome.”

“Great Jacob.” she rolled her eyes. She didn't approve of the Rooks, but she liked the benefits.

“Can I ask you a question?” I asked.

“If you are capable to.” She smiled.

“Do you remember when we were young, Josie?” I asked turning my smile to a frown. I know Evie remember but she knew it was a tough subject for me.

“Of course, she was my best friend, before you two started your relationship.” she stated. “Why do you ask?”

“What if I thought I told you I thought I seen her tonight?” I muttered looking down to the carpeted floor of Evie’s carriage.

“I would think you are clearly pissed. She does not live in London, her father took her to France. Where would you think you seen her?” She questioned further.

“I am not that drunk Evie, at the pub. I swear it was her, I didn't get a look at her face. But she was sitting at the bar and rolling a shilling in her knuckles like Josie did. She was in a long coat. I do not know. Maybe your right.” I shook my head.

“Jacob, as much as I wish it was her. It wasn’t.” she patted me on the back. “She is probably off living in France as a lady, sipping afternoon tea at the palace of Versailles married to a prince with how beautiful she was.”

“She was” I starred blankly looking in the distance. Grabbing my shilling that I keep around my neck, the shilling that Josie always rolled over her knuckles. “Goodnight Evie.” I said getting up going to my own carriage to get some sleep.


	3. Old Friends

**The Next Day, 11am**

Josie’s POV

I woke up to a knock on the door. “Miss’ you asked to make sure you were awake by this time” the voice behind the door spoke. “Thank you” I yelled getting up out of bed. I opened the door a stuck on my hand and passed the lady a few shillings and closed my door. I washed up my face and fixed my hair. I tucked in my shirt, fastening up my vest. I picked up my belt of weapons, on my belt that went across my chest I had a holster for my revolver, pocket for my throwing knifes. My second belt I placed around my hips, my kukri placed on my left hip. I pulled over my black leather coat, my coat had dark purple detail, buttoning up my coat and fastening the attachment for my balaclava. I slipped on my hidden blade on my right arm and last but not least my Father’s brass knuckles over my right hand. My small statured did not fear me away from combat fighting, even though I had great stealth skills, I could handle myself in a fight against a man four times my size. I grabbed my small bag I had with me and headed on the way to the train station.

As I walked through the streets of Whitechapel I seen the massive poverty that have gone through this part of London, it was sad to see children begging for food and money. Children stealing just to survive. I came upon the thought on if my father would be happy that I was back in England or would he be disappointed. When I left Crawley he was not very fond of the idea of me returning, knowing on who I wanted to return to. A year before I left for France he told me that I was to become to train to be an Assassin, the catch was I could not even tell my two best friends. When my mother became ill, I became distracted from my studies for her and that wonderful boy. He was so devilish handsome. My father always preaching to me “Do not let personal feelings compromise the mission”. I never got to see that boy again, nor did he write after my countless letters to him. I just always assumed he found someone else after I left Crawley, I never thought anyone could replace him in my heart. Every time I would send a letter the pages would be full of tears. Never once was a letter written to me. I still missed him to this day. I had a single tear run down the side of my cheek as I got to the Whitechapel station. I seen Henry standing on the platform.

“Miss Baxter, lovely to see you” He greeted.

“You as well Mr Green.” I replied.

“Train should be here any moment. I will introduce you to your new associates and to the hideout. The two are siblings so please do not pay mind to their constant bickering.” he suggested.

“Oh thats fine, I use to have friends like that. Does this train take us to the hideout?” I asked.

“The train is the hideout.” he said as a train approached, but did not stop. “Jump” he said as he leaped on to the moving train, I followed with grace.

“Nice reflects” he commented.

“I am like a cat, always land on my feet.”I joked. He motioned me to a carriage. We entered and there was two people standing with there backs towards us starring at a wall with pictures, what I assumed to be targets. They were bickering as Henry would say. Henry made a noise with his throat as if he was clearing it getting the siblings attention. Both of them stood at even height, the woman with a delicate frame had her medium brown hair tied in a braided crown, the man who was more stockier had the same coloured hair with a light shag under a top hat with a red sash on it. As Henry spoke they both started to turn around.

“Excuse me, I would like to introduce our Assassin from France, Miss Josephine Baxter.” Henry said smiling as I stepped out from behind him and smile looking at both their faces, my eyes widened. Before Henry could continued Evie cut him off -

“Jo?” She said with wide eyes looking all over my face, making sure it really was me. “Bloodly hell you were right.” she said looking at Jacob, who had a straight face of confusion and surprise. He couldn’t even speak.

“Oh my god Evie!” I squealed as we hugged.

“Oh you know each other?” Henry asked in confusion.

“Yes Henry! Jacob and I grew up with Jo in Crawley before this one moved away. What in the hell is this, your an Assassin!” She smiled at me.

“That’s why my father took me to France, to train me! What the hell you both are Assassin!” I questioned too.

“Jacob! Stop being rude and say hello.” Evie motioned.

“Hello Josie, nice seeing you.” he said as he turned and left the carriage.

“I am sorry for that Jo, I do not know whats wrong with him.” Evie apologized

“Its okay.” I said with a frown, the boy that I could never replace was just standing in front of me and he turned in left. He clearly did not care for me any longer and that made my heart break all over again, but I sucked it up and started to catch up with Evie.

Jacob’s POV

My suspicion was right, the girl from last night was none other than her. She was standing right in front of me but what did I do but turn around to run. I did not know what to think. Ever since she left that day when I was 16 I swore I would never love another like I loved her. Even though I never got to tell her truly how I felt. I asked her to write and she never did. She aged just like I thought she would, she was absolutely stunning still to this day, shorter hair and in full Assassin gear. Why the hell did she move away to become an Assassin. If two were becoming Assassin’s right next door to her. Even though I never told her about that. As much as I wanted the day to come that I would see her again I did not know what to say to her as she stood in front of me. “Why didn’t you write! Why haven’t you come back sooner! Why did you leave me in the first place!” I wanted to scream to her but I had no way to make words. I headed to the pub for a pint, which lead into serval pints.

I was nearly pissed by the time I was heading back to the train. I jumped down on the cart and I could hear laughter coming from the bar carriage on the train. I walked in to see Henry, Evie, Josie and 2 Rooks sitting at the table. Josie looking up to me as I stood in the doorway, rolling her shilling over her knuckles. The two Rooks seen me come in and one got up and offered his seat, which was next to Josie. I sat down when the Rook named Charles spoke.

“Ay, Boss’ Miss Evie and Jo hear were tellin’ us how ya’ grew up together.”

“Is that right?” I said raising my brows. Noticing Josie still rolling her shilling. “Do you guys not have any where’s to be” As I shot the Rooks a look to scatter. The Rooks exited the carriage to patrol.

“As you can see Jacob is living his life long dream of being a Gang Leader.” Evie rolled her eyes at me talking to Josie.

“Better than running around looking for some magical item that may or may not exist.” I shot back.

“I better get going before it gets too late.” Henry stated as he got up. “It was lovely chatting with you Miss Baxter.”

“You as well Henry, again please call me Jo or Josie.” she said shaking his hand. I got jealous as it almost seemed like a small flirt.

“Josie, easy this one is taken by this one.” I said pointing to Evie.

“Oh shut up Jacob. No I am not.” Evie shuffled to move out the table. “Good night Henry, I am off to bed Jo, remember you can come bunk with me.” Henry left and I seen Josie shift in her chair, she still had half her pint left.

“I should probably be off to bed too then” she said looking down a the floor with a frown. I grabbed her hand.

“Do you think we could talk over a drink? Its been awhile.” I asked giving her a smile.

“I wouldn't think you would want to talk to me after your actions earlier.” she said as she started to roll her shilling faster over her knuckles. She picked up her pint and drank the rest in one gulp. Her drinking skills were impressive. “Also, I am going to need something stronger than this.” I laughed and got up and reached behind the bar and grab a bottle of bourbon.  


“Will this do love?” I said before realizing I said “love”. It came naturally to me with her.

“Excellent choice.” she smiled. I poured us each a shot and we clinked glasses before both shooting back the shot down our throats. Before I could even speak she asked “Why did you never write back to me?” I was shocked by her question.

“Because you never wrote, How am I suppose to know where to send a letter.” I snipped.

“Your bloody splendid at lying Jacob, I wrote you everyday for 3 years. 3 fucking years. 365 days a year. I find it hard to believe you never received not one of my 1,095 letters.” she had tears going down her face as she took two shots in a row.

“I am not lying Josie - I never received one letter.” I was so confused on where they were. 3 years of letters and not one made it to me. “Do you remember the day you left.”

“Vividly” she replied eyes full of tears.

“You passed me this shilling.” I said pointing the the shilling I kept around my neck. “I went home and made a hole in it and have not took it off since that day. It has been my piece of you that I carry around with me.” her facial expression changed to a smile.

“I thought you moved on from me, and forgot about me.” she muttered.

“I have not been able to look at another woman they way I looked at you. No one could ever compare to you.” she blushed. “So what does this mean?” I asked grabbing her hand.  
“Not too sure. We are suppose to be working together right now -“ she was cut of by a bunch of Rooks entering the bar cart. Clearly they were all drunk. A few grabbed pints and joined us at our table. One of the Rooks was chatting up Josie, her icy blue eyes actually looking interested in what he was saying. Then I heard the Rook say “Well Jo, your a very charming woman.” when she returned the comment with a giggle I felt myself get extremely angry. He was flirting with her right in front of me, when I heard her say “Well, your awfully kind but I am sorry I have to get going to bed.” she got up and the Rook tipped his hat to her. I proceeded to follow her as she went to Evie’s carriage.

“Josie, wait. You are more than welcomed to sleep in my bed, I will take chaise.” I offered.

“Well thank you. I am hoping I get my own carriage soon.” she replied. “Goodnight Jacob.” she said with giving me peck on the cheek then running over to the bed.

“Goodnight love” I said while sinking into the chaise. Placing my top hat over my eyes before falling asleep.


	4. Reunited Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut. 
> 
> Longer Chapter as well

**The Next Morning 8am**

Josie’s POV

I woke up to the sound of Jacob snoring, after a couple of minutes tossing and turning I realized I was not getting back to sleep. I looked at my pocket watch to see the time. I could hear shuffling in Evie’s cart so I decided to get up and see what she was doing. After getting dressed I knocked at her door, I heard a “Come in” from behind the door and walked in. Evie had scattered papers all over her desk, unusual for the cleanliness of her room.

“Good morning Jo!” she greeted.

“Mornin’ Evie. Anything I can assist you on today?” I asked scrolling my eyes over her papers.

“Today I am actually working with Mr. Green, I was hoping you and Jacob talked last night and he was able to show you around London today.” she hinted. “And since you did not sleep in here last night I assuming thats what happened.” she laughed.

“Evie! Nothing happened. He offered me his bed and he slept on the chaise. That’s all. We did work out our differences.” I stated.

“Well good, you can spend the day with him. But unfortunately I am sure he will not be up for quite some time.” she glanced at her clock. “And I have to be off, beware of Jacob’s recklessness.” she finished before jumping off the train. This is one of the exact reasons Jacob and I got along when we were young, both reckless. I sauntered down to the kitchen carriage to fix me some tea and breakfast.

I was standing at the counter when Jacob came through the door. He was only wearing his pants and boots, his top half completely naked. His chest and abs were define with a trail of hair from his chest down to his trouser line. He had broad muscular shoulders with a tattoo on his right shoulder that went to his chest. He definitely grew up in to a very handsome man. I must of been staring for long because Jacob spoke laughing.

“Love, no need to stare.”

“I was not staring” I lied as I turned my face from showing that I was blushing. “I made some cinnamon sugar toast if you would like some, and tea.” he nodded as I passed him a plate with two pieces of toasted bread with butter, cinnamon and sugar sprinkled on it. I drank my tea while taking in his face. He still had the same gorgeous hazel eyes and defined jaw line but more mature. His face was covered in scruff, and he had a scar going through his left eyebrow and one going through the scuff of his cheek on his right. He did not have those when you were going up, but they made him even more sexy. He glanced up from his tea and noticed you were staring again. He laughed to himself saying “Love, I know I am beautiful.”

“Oh do not flatter yourself Jacob.” I said hitting his arm. “I was just taking in the fact that your looks have matured.” I finished my tea and toast and asked “So what are we doing today?”

“We? I thought you would be off running with Evie.” he looked surprised that I was going to be with him today.

“Evie is with Henry today so your stuck with me.” I replied smiling at him.

“How about I get your familiar with our territories, has Evie told you about the Rooks and Blighters yet?” I questioned.

“Somewhat. Blighters are the Templar gang, and you started the Rooks.” I mocked rolling my eyes at Jacob being a gang leader.

“Love, you won’t be rolling your eyes when the Rooks come to save your sorry arse.” he laughed.

“And what make you think I cannot handle myself?” I hissed.

“I am sure you do well in stealth situations Love, but you are so little for combat.” he informed.

“Jacob, you have no idea what you are talking about. I have beat up more men in my life then you have had women in your bed.” I realized what I said after it came out and I did not want to think of Jacob lying with any women. Jacob rolled his eyes and headed back to his cart, I followed so I could finish putting my gear on.

“May I?” Jacob asked pointing to my kukri laying on his bed.

“Sure.” I passed it to him.

“This is amazing” he said starring down at it in amazement.

“It was my father’s, he gave it to me when I turned 18.” I said smiling he passed it back to me and I placed it on my hip.

“So your father is an Assassin?” he asked raising a brow.

“Was an Assassin.” I stated.

“Was? What do you mean love?” he said stuttering over his words realizing he never asked how my father was.

“He passed away 3 weeks ago.” I mumbled looking down to the floor.

“I’m sorry love, I never realize.” he apologized. “Are you alright?” he clearly remember the blubbering mess I was when my mother passed away but that was before I went into my Assassin training, before I learnt how to control my emotions.

“I am fine, people die, you get over it. Cycle of life. Can’t except much when you do what we do. Not that he was killed, it was his health but I was prepared.” I rambled on.

“Well, shall we?” he asked holding open the door to his carriage. I walked out of the carriage and he followed shutting the door behind him. We jumped off the train on the platform at Ludgate Hill Station. “This is the City Of London, lets go find a carriage.” he said pushing through the people. I was still so caught of guard by how many people were here. Jacob realized I was frozen still and grabbed my hand to pull me along. “Do you see a carriage you like?” he asked

“Your just going to take any of them?” I asked giving him a half smile narrowing my eyes on him.

“Pretty much love, pick.” he said as I pointed to a carriage that enclosed and had a beautiful black horse pulling it. Jacob went over and jumped on the drivers seat and patted the seat next to him. I climbed on and he whipped the reins and the horse started to move.

“Please tell me you are a better driver from when we were young?” I asked as he hit the cart that was behind us.

“I have always been an excellent driver!” he exclaimed.

“Jacob! When I was 14 you nearly killed us both speeding down the road of Crawley.” I said as I smacked his shoulder.

“You loved every minute of that.” he laughed. He wasn't entirely lying either, I remembered that day vividly. When he was speeding through the middle of the town with the two horses I didn’t have a care in the world except that I was with him.

“I suppose your right, still I probably a better driver than you, but blah blah blah I am a woman I shouldn't drive.” I complained.

“Well love, maybe one day I will let you drive.” he chuckled, as he pointed out a couple of local merchants if I was ever needing to restock on bullets, knifes or smoke bombs. We started to head over a bridge when Jacob explained that it was the Southwark bridge, we sat in silence for a few minutes when I linked my arm left arm in with his right and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel him look down at me, probably in confusion.

“Love, are you o-“ he started to say.

“Just shut up and enjoy it” I snapped. He let out a chuckle and lent his cheek into the top of my head. We sat like that for a few more minutes of the ride when he turned his lips to the top of my head and kiss it and sat back up.

“We should go look into getting your hidden blade updated.” he proposed.

“Updated?” I asked.

“We have a friend here, not to far. He updated ours to have grappling hook and Hallucinogenic darts” he said showing me his. My eyes widen in amazement. I wanted one!

“Yes fucking please!” I screamed, Jacob was taken back a bit. When we were younger I never swore much. Mostly because of my mother.

“Got the mouth on ya now don’t ya love?” he laughed.

“That’s what happens when you spend the past 3 years in pubs and underground clubs.” I laughed back at him. He gave me a weird eye almost wondering why I was always around those places. “When I was 18 I had to go in to a mission where it required me to be friendly with these gentlemen at a club that was on the low.” he gave me an even weird look with the use of the word “friendly”. “I had to become one of the boys, not a whore. So I drank like a sailor and cursed like one too, gained their trust in 3 weeks. Then murdered them all one night after they gave me the information I needed. They were Templars. And the cursing and the drinking stayed.”

“While I think its amazing you became an Assassin, I always thought you would become a dainty lady, sipping afternoon tea, gossiping.” he admitted.

“Well sorry to disappoint.” I rolled my eyes. I never wanted to be a lady like that, those women annoyed me and this is what Jacob seen you as. “Bloody wonderful!” I muttered under my breath.

“Not a disappointment at all Josie, better for me that your an Assassin. Especially right now.” he said pulling out his pistol. “Love, get to the roof, there is a carriage 2 carriages back thats been following us since getting in this thing, they are Blighters.” he finished as I hopped to the roof, pulling out my revolver. As I pulled out my revolver I seen one of the men already had his out and pointing it in my direction. He pulled the trigger and I easily avoided the bullet and returned fire with one bullet hitting him in between the eyes, moving to the next target shooting him dead as well. “Bloody hell love thats some great aim!” Jacob complimented. When I see a new Blighter carriage in the distance speeding up but following was another 3 carriages.

“Jacob! There is more. Go faster NOW!” I screamed as they were all now 2 carriages behind us quickly gaining on us. Jacob whipped the reins and the carriage jolted forward I start to shoot more wildly with less precision, taking out more Blighters. More and more carriages were joining the fight, Jacob now not only driving but trying to return fire as well as dodge them. A Blighter found his way to jump on the roof of our carriage and I managed to ram my hidden blade into his neck and kick him off the cart. I was able to take out 3 more driver Blighters, causing one more Blighter to jump on the roof again. He swung his butchers knife at me trying to charge me when I stepped out of the way and slit his throat as he flew off the carriage.

“Get Ready Love!” Jacob yelled to me, I noticed we were coming toward the edge of a wharf. Jacob let go of the reins and pulled himself onto the roof and grabbed my hand as we proceeded to run off the back of the carriage. Tumbling over the bridge, As we started to free fall into the water he let go of my hand so we could dive in the water. My body hit the freezing cold water and I started to swim to the top.

“Jacob!” I yelled as I couldn't see him. I started to swim to the nearest boat platform, when I seen Jacob coming to the top of the water. I was completely soaked as we pulled ourselves on to the dock.

“Sorry love” he said as we started towards the stairs. “Let go see Alec, then the train will be around there and I can get us out of these clothes.” I gave him a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t mean it like that love” he said when he noticed what he said.

“Always trying to get me out of my clothes aren’t we now Mr Frye.” I laughed at his blushing. When you were younger in hot and heavy make out sessions his hands were always wandering. I never let him get far though, we fooled around but I more or less helped him out. He put his arms around me as we walked down the road to his friends. People on the street giving us weird glances, most likely wondering why we are soaked.

“Here we are.” You walked up to a small house while Jacob pushed opened the door. A man stood over a work bench and looked up at Jacob.

“Ah Mr. Frye, what may I do for you?” he asked while I step from behind Jacob. “Oh Hello”

“Aleck, this is Joph-“ I smacked Jacob in the stomach. “Josie Baxter. I thought introducing you by your full name was proper.” He said glancing an evil eye at me. “This is Alexander Bell” he introduced the man to me, I shook his hand.

“Lovely to meet you Miss Baxter. How may I help you two?” he asked.

“Jacob said something about that you might be able to upgrade my hidden blade, like his.” I asked pointing to my blade.

“Why of course” he stated. I started to take off my blade and I passed it to Aleck. “Come back for it in a few hours.” we nodded and proceeded out the door.

“Now lets get to the train” Jacob said pointing to the train bridge. “The train will be passing over there soon.”

“RACE YOU!” I said as I started to run towards the bridge. When we were younger all three of us would also race each other, most times I would win. I was fast, I dodged in and out between people. Glancing behind me to see Jacob not far behind. I made it to the bottom of the Train bridge and was leaning against the stone support beam. “Still slow I see” I teased as Jacob came to my position clearly out of breathe. I quickly snatched his hat and started to climb the wall to get to the top when I seen a rope hit the top of the bridge and Jacob fly by me. “NOT FAIR” I screamed as I made my way to the top.

“You took my hat” he said trying to snatch it off my head, I dodged him. “Oh you bugger.” he said chasing after me as the train started to pass by us. I jumped on the train and made my way to his cart, I could see him closely following behind me. I was standing next to his bed and took off my soaking coat. My white shirt completely soaked through, Jacob stormed in, slightly taken back by my soaked through shirt, so much you could see my breasts.

“My hat!” He demanded. I gave him a sly smile and devilish eyes.

“Come get it from me lovey.” Jacob’s eyes lit up when I called him “lovey". It what I always called him when we were younger as he called me Love. He lunged over the bed at me and I ran in circles until finally he pinned me down on the bed.

“Ah HA! My hat.” He said laying on top of me, my legs wrapped around his waist. He took his hat from my head and threw it to his chaise when I wrapped my arms around his neck, we gazed in each others eyes for a few minutes before he plunged his lips into mine. I returned the kiss, slowly getting more passionate and aggressive by every movement. I parted my lips and felt Jacobs tongue slip into my mouth as I slipped mine in his. He pulled away from my lips and started to kiss my jaw line down to my neck. I grabbed his shirt by the collar and ripped all the buttons off it exposing his bare chest. He slipped off his shirt then started to unbutton mine then I quickly shuffled it off. He cupped one of my breast in his hand as he started to kiss me on my neck slowly pacing his way down to my breasts with his mouth. He took my breast in his mouth, the twirl of his tongue on my nipple made me buck my hips against his groin. “Oh Jacob” I moaned.

I felt his hands moving towards my button of my pants as he unbuttoned them and pulling them down and taking them off me. I laid in Jacob’s bed almost completely nude besides my knickers, and he took a look over my naked body while licking his lips in utter satisfaction.

“You are bloody prefect.” he said before moving his head towards my navel. As he kissed down my navel towards my sex I could feel myself getting so excited and my sex feeling warm and wet. He slid off my knickers and slowly started to kiss my folds. I grabbed Jacobs hair as he parted my legs for better access to my sex. With his index finger he slowly slide it in between my fold feeling my wetness. He looked up at me with lustful hungry eyes with his devilish smile like he was proud of how wet I became with him, he inserted his finger watching me in squirm in bliss. Carefully moving his finger in and out of me getting his rhythm faster and faster with each push when he reach his tongue on to my throbbing clit, every thrust of his finger, every lick of his tongue on my clit made me jump. I have never been in so much foggy happiness every in my life, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I grabbed onto Jacob’s hair harder when he moaned “Cum for me” with a few more thrust I was fully screaming his name, bucking my hips in complete ecstasy. He looked back up at me licking his lips that were glistening with my cum, he starting to kiss me from my hips to my neck again. I could feel his throbbing cock through his pants on my sex and as we kissed I started to fiddle with his buck on his pants. He broke from our kiss to say “Are you sure love?” probably because he could tell that I was still a virgin when he fingered me. I nodded looking at him with my eyes practically begging him to fuck me. He undid his pants and pulled them down revealing his huge hard cock. He gently slid it in between my folds, getting his cock wet with my juices before he slid it in gently. He thrusted into me gently at first and becoming more rough as he could feel me relax more. He buried his head into my neck, thrusting more and more harder. “Oh fuck” he moaned into my ear.

As he thrusted more and more I could feel myself about to have an orgasm again, I pulled my legs up higher so that he could get in deeper and as his cock hit my g spot I completely exploded in my orgasm. He grinned at me, almost basking in his success of making me have 2 orgasms. I pulled him in close and rolled him on his back, making sure his cock did not remove from me. Now I was on top of him and I looked at him with a sly look as he looked up at me.

“My turn to please you now lovey” I said before kissing him. I started to move my body up and down on his cock. He moaned and grunted as my grinding him became fast. I slowed down my rhythm and teased the head of his cock with slight pumps riding just the head of his cock. As I slide down his whole cock his eyes widened. I picked up the pace again when he sat up to get my mouth. We embraced in a passionate kiss before he released to moan.

“Fuckkk!” he said thrusting with my pumps as he filled inside of me with his cum. After he finished cumming, I sat slouched over him. After a few minutes I pulled him out of me. He grabbed me to pull me close into him to cuddle. “Your not going anywheres” he said as he pulled me in closer and nuzzled my neck.

“We do have to go get my hidden blade soon.” I stated not really wanting to break our embrace. We laid there cuddling not speaking a word for another 30 minutes. I pondered on what my life would of been like if I never left Crawley, would Jacob and I still be together. What were we right now. I suddenly asked him after our silence. “What do you think would of happened if I did not leave Crawley?”

“I am assuming we still would of all became the Assassin’s we are today.” he said.

“But I never knew about your Assassin training and vice versa” I said. His face looked of confusion. “I wonder why our fathers wanted us to keep that from each other.” he shrugged his shoulders as did not know why either. “If I did not leave Crawley, do you think we would be still together?”

“I would think so.” he said. “I think one of the reason that they did not want us to tell each other, and why you probably left was because of distractions.”

“Oh fuck off with that.” I said getting up from the bed with a sheet wrapped around me. I realized how sore I was going to be when I stood up. “Now you sound like my fucking father”

“I heard my own father in me there, but it’s true. I use to blow off my father’s teachings all the time to go see you.” he stated.

“That explains why Evie is the better Assassin” I jeered.

“You wound me love.” he said smiling as he watched me search of my knickers while I had my pants in my hand. “Looking for these love?” he said holding them up while he laid in the bed, the sheet covering his bottom half. As I started to walk over to him Evie and a Rook burst through the door. Evie realize as she stood there looking at me seeing that both of us were completely naked, Jacob holding my knickers in his hand. She turned and pushed the Rook out the door that was laughing to himself. “I am so sorry love” he said as he watched my face turn red. I grabbed my knickers from him and started to dress, he did as well.

“I need to get my hidden blade before I face Evie.” I said to Jacob.

“Love, I need to ask you this.” he grabbed my arm before we headed out the door I turned to him. “What does this mean? For us?”

“What do you mean Jacob?” he was never a good one to talk about his feelings so I always had to pry it out of him.

“Us, me and you.” he mumbled. “I just need to know -

“What? Spit it out Jacob.” I looking up at him.

“I love you Josephine! And do not you start on telling me not to call you that because I think your name is beautiful just like you, and I loved you from when we were little kids and I never stopped loving you. And if you do not love me thats okay but I just need you to know that I” I quickly cut him off.

“Jacob, I love you too. You will always be my first love” he face was a mixture of sadness and happiness as he didn’t know how to take my “first love” comment. I cupped his hand and look at him in the eyes. “And the only man that I will ever be able to truly love” with that comment he pulled me in and kissed me.

“Does this mean we are - together?” he asked.

“Jacob Frye! Are you asking me to court?” I giggled with a sarcastic tone in my posh voice.

“I am Josephi” I shot him a glare. “Josie” he finished.

“Well I’ll be damned, of course!” I said kissing him on the cheek. “Can we go get my blade now” we went off and started to head to Aleck for my hidden blade.


	5. First Fight Together

**Next day 3pm.**

Jacob’s POV

After getting Jo’s hidden blade we went back to the train and hid in my carriage, we eventually fell asleep both in my bed. I slept with her in my arms all night. I never wanted to let her go ever again. She woke me up early, unfortunately for me. I assumed she was trying to avoid Evie after our run in with her walking in last night. I was still in cloud 9 from our escapades. She dragged me out in the early morning to show her a few more place around London. I decided to take her for a stroll in St. James Park. Not that I was strolling type, but until I had a mission for us it was something to fill the time.

“We are here love” I said to her hoping off the carriage and offering my hand to her as she climbed out of the carriage. 

“Well this is fancy Jacob.” she bubbled.

“Well, this is Westminster” I exclaimed as I offered my arm and she took it.

“It is really pretty here lovey. But I cannot believed you thought I would turn into one of those girls.” She laughed pointing to a group of upper class women in their elaborate dresses. “I haven’t worn a dress since I left Crawley.”

“Do you think it was our fathers the reason your letter never reached me?” I pondered. Did my father keep her letters from me. Did hers keep them from getting mailed?

“I think so, do not which one though. I know my father did not approve of me wanting to be with you. But I never was a fan of his rules anyways.” she clarified.

“Never let personal feelings get in between the mission” we both said in unison. “I feel like my father had a vision for me, and I most likely fucked up that vision. Be an Assassin, be the wife of the head Master Assassin then stop being an Assassin and get knocked up to make more future Assassin’s, is what my father had planned for me.” 

“head Master Assassin’s wife?” I questioned, did she have someone else back in France.

“I assume that who he probably wanted me to marry, he wasn't the head yet but on his way there. Wasn’t interested.” she quickly explained. I was relief to hear that she was not interested at all in this guy. We continued to walk through the park, I felt like we were the most in love people in the park, we probably were. We were both still glowing from our previous night. Our peaceful walk was soon interrupted by a Rook running towards me with fear in his eyes.

Josie’s POV

“Mr. Frye! I am so happy to see you.” the scared Rook said to Jacob.

“What is wrong mate?” Jacob asked placing his hands on the shoulders of the Rook.

“Them Blighters’ they are attacking the Rooks down the street. The Rooks are seriously out numbers. I managed to sneak away.” the Rook explained.

“Jacob, lets go!” I yelled to Jacob before we both started off running towards the fight following the Rook. Suddenly we turned the corner and there were over 10 Blighters surrounding 3 Rooks that were still alive. I seen Jacob see the dead Rooks on the ground and a fire grew in his eyes. “Shall we lovey?” I said to him giving him a sly smile as I drew my kukri ready for some action. We fully charged at the Blighters, the first Blighter that came at me was a brute, under estimating me for my size he full charged at me, I used his monumented against him and as he charged his stomach met my kukri finishing with a blow to the neck with my hidden blade. I was quickly surrounded by 3 Blighters, dodging everyone of their punches, bullets and knife attacks. I slitted the throat of one with ease, quickly drew my revolver to finish of another that was stabbed by my blade repeatedly. One left and I started to full on fight him, another Blighter charged at me causing me to catch a punch to my jaw. I felt more rage go through me. “It is not nice to hit a lady!” I screamed as I jabbed my hidden blade in his stomach finishing it across his neck. As I finished off the Blighter that caused me to get punched I caught Jacob stand in a sea of dead Blighters, gazing at me not noticing the danger behind him. From behind him I seen a woman Blighter aiming up for her shot, a shot aim for Jacob. “Get down!” I yelled before lunging towards him drawing a throwing knife, Once Jacob ducked I slide across his back as I threw the knife, my knife landing right in the middle of her eyes, but before my blade could hit her she let out a gun shot. I looked at Jacob to see he was fine. All the rest of the Blighters took off in a panic when we came in and started to massacre them.

“Jesus love, you saved me right there.” Jacob said to me as he looked up to me. “Love, your bleeding” he said pointing to my shoulder.

“That bitch!” I glanced to my shoulder and seen the bullet what looked like just grazed my left shoulder enough that I was bleeding a far bit. “I am going to need stitches” Jacob instantly ran to my side checking my wound.

“Let’s get back to the train. Evie can patch you up. You’ll have a scar.” he said pointing to his facial scars. “She does the trick though”. We started towards the train. I started to feel nervous that I would have to face Evie after our awkward encounter last night, but I cannot avoid her forever. We arrived at the train, and I could start to feel my cut burning. We entered Jacob’s carriage and I sat on the chaise. 

“Wait here, I will grab Evie.” Jacob said in an almost panic tone to his voice.

“YOU GOT HER SHOT! SHE HAS BEEN HERE FOR 2 DAYS JACOB!” I could hear Evie scream coming towards the carriage. I started to take off my coat when I felt a shooting pain through my left shoulder. Maybe it was worse than I thought. Evie entered the carriage and looked at me and her face immediately dropped. Get Henry to get the doctor just incase.  
“I do not need a doctor, just fix this.” I said sliding my shoulder out of my shirt, for the first time I got a good look at my shoulder realizing not only did the bullet graze my shoulder, but it was in my shoulder. “Oh fuck” 

“Get more supplies Jacob!” Evie yelled at him to leave. I was mostly likely going to scream so it would be better for him not to see this. “Oh he such an idiot to get you in a situation like this.”  
“Its not all his fault Evie.” I advised her.

“I do not believe you, you always have stuck up for him.” she stated as she poured alcohol over my wound as I whined in pain. “So are you avoiding me?”

“No.” I denied.

“You got Jacob awful early to leave” she noted.

“I wanted to get out early.” I added.

“I know when I am being avoided Jo, especially by you.” she laughed.

“I am sorry.” I apologized.

“It’s okay” she said before adding. “So you and Jacob? Back together?” giggling to herself.

“Umm, yes. I am sorry I haven’t said anything to you yet, but just after last night, I didn't know how to talk to you or look at you. I was so embarrassed and” I rambled before she cut me off.

“You do not have to explain yourself to me, but I am happy for you two. But a day back together and he got you shot” she said as she stuck tweezers in my shoulder to pluck the bullet out. I screamed in such agonizing pain that I am sure all of London heard me. Jacob suddenly ran when he heard my screams. Evie pulled out the bullet finally after digging in there for what felt like hours.

“Oh I am so sorry love, I should of been paying more attention” Jacob said ratting himself out to Evie pretty much.

“I knew it was his fault! But she covered for you like ALWAYS!” Evie snipped at Jacob, I rolled my eyes at him when he realized that I probably made it seem like it was my fault. “I just need to stitch it up and you should be good, but we should get some pain killers from the doctor. You will be sore.” Evie started with the stitched and I started to bite down on a cloth. Jacob watched Evie as she stitched my shoulder looking like he was just in as much pain as I was.

“Go Jacob!” I yelled at him. “I cannot watch you look like a kicked puppy while I am the one in pain.” he looked to the ground and proceeded to the bar carriage.

“I am almost done.” Evie stated. I felt her put in a few more stitches and tie it off. “Now can we have girl talk for a moment before the puppy comes back” she laughed as she cleaned off the stitches. 

“Sure” I agreed for girl time.

“This is weird because its my brother, but did you guys have sex or?” she asked. I started to blush.

“Yes.” I said under my breath. She squealed with excitement. “He was a gentlemen.” 

“Was he your first?” she questioned further.

“Yep.” I blushed even more.

“Well, thats adorable.” she added. “I am just going to have to speak to him about not getting you killed.” she laughed. 

“He asked me to court.” I blabbed.

“WHAT!!!!” she screamed as Jacob walked into the carriage with a scotch in his hand. “Jacob Frye! You asked someone to court!”

“Oh you told her! Why did you tell her!” Jacob whined to me.

“Because she's my best friend, and your sister you idiot!” I pointed out. Evie started to gather up her supplies and put them back in her first aid bag. 

“Well I am going to leave you two love birds alone, I will bring in the doctor when he comes by to check your shoulder and give you med. Try to keep your clothes on? Or at least lock the door” she giggled. 

“Yeah yeah Evie.” Jacob motioned her out. I got up and headed over to the bed. I slipped off my blood shirt and got out my nightgown from my bag. I started to undress to get in my nightgown as I wanted to relax for the rest of the day. I felt Jacob watching me.

“Stop starring!” I yelled throwing my shirt at him.

“I can’t help it when the view is that” he said pointing at me.

“Well make yourself useful and help me put this on” I suggested while trying to put my nightgown over my head. He came over and gentle slipped it over my head. I got into his bed and snuggled in. Jacob sat at the foot, rubbing the blanket where my foot was.

“Can I get you anything love?” he asked.

“A tea would be nice.” I requested. He got up and kissed my forehead and went to get me tea. A few minutes later he returned with my tea and a bread roll.  
“I thought you should eat something too” he added.

“Thank you, It is sweet how you care.” I blushed. He pulled himself next to me sitting up against the headboard placing his arm around me. Nudging his head into mine whispering in my ear.  
“Because I never want to lose you again. I love you.” 

“I love you too Jacob, but I can’t imagine you waiting here all day, tending to me.” I pointed out. “I am sure you have Rook business to attend to” 

“I do but you are more important love.” He replied.

“Jacob, I just want to sit here with my tea, maybe read a book and rest. I cannot watch you go stir crazy. I will see you tonight.” I really did want to hold him back from his Rooks. I could tell he was having an inner battle, he knew he would be bored just sitting here, but he didn't want to leave me. “Jacob, go! It is okay. I will be here when you get back”  
“Okay love, I will be back later. Rest well.” he said getting up and slipping his boots on, and giving me a kiss. 

“I love you.” I said as he walked to the door.

“I love you too.” I will never get bored of hearing him sat that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to add a new chapter every 2 days :)


	6. Unwelcome Visitor

**Two Weeks Later, 12pm**

Josie’s POV

My wound has been fully healed for a 3 days now, today was one of the first days I was able to sneak out before Jacob woke up to get some time to myself outside the train, since my injury Jacob has refused to let me do a mission on my own which has been very frustrating, its like he completely forgets that I did this before. I headed to one of the Rook strongholds in Whitechapel to see a few Rook that were stationed there that I have grown quite close to. Nettie was a girl a few years older than me that asked if I could train her how to shoot. I was sneaking out of the train when Jacob went on mission to help her while I was recovering. She was a tall skinny woman, but she was strong. She had gorgeous blonde hair, green eyes and great bone structure. We were waiting for a few more Rooks to get down from the house they all shared so we could go to the local pub, when she asked me a few questions.

“How did you met the Frye’s?” she asked.

“We grew up together, but I moved away when we were teenagers.” I replied.

“Jacob seems to fancy you.” she laughed. No one really knew Jacob and I were courting except for Evie and Henry. There was whispers through the Rooks because we were not always careful with our affection. All the female Rooks has some sort of thing for Jacob, but who wouldn’t. The rest of the Rooks joined us and we were off to the pub. I was quite the drinker for someone of my size. I held my liquor well, was not pick with what I drank but I was a hard drinker. We all sipped on our pints and chatted for a couple of hours, I was on about my 5th pint when Henry walked into the pub and motioned me over.

“Excuse me for a minute” I said before getting up over Henry.

“Josie, I need you to come to my shop.” Henry stated looking concerned.

“What is it?” I asked.

“You have a visitor.” I was taking back by what he just said. A visitor? No one knew where I was except for a few people. “Jacob, is suppose to stop by my shop in a few hours. I suggest you deal with your friend before he comes.” Henry wouldn't tell me much more, so said good-bye to the Rooks, telling them I will be back soon. We headed to Henry’s shop and he was quite quiet. Wouldn't talk much and it made me felt like I did something wrong. When it finally clicked on who was there as we reached the door to the shop. “Fuck.” I whispered to myself. I walked in the shop to see a man with his back towards me, familiar Assassin robes of grey leather and navy blue. I took a deep breathe before speaking.

“Hello.” I greeted as the man turned around. He had sparkling blue eyes, dark brown hair and a slight olive skin tone, slender clean shaven face. He was gorgeous there was no denying that, most women swooned over him but I did not.

“Josephine, darling how are you?” He said walking towards me.

“I am well Ben, what are you doing here?” I asked him, not wanting to waste anytime. 

“May we talk in private.” He requested looking at Henry, Henry simply nodded and proceeded upstairs. Once I could hear Henry upstairs I shot him a glaring look of disapproval and in a loud firm tone. “I am not fucking around Ben, what are you doing here?”

“Why are you HERE! Out of all the places to run to you run back to England a place your father never wanted you to come back to.” He ranted.

“Do not bring my father into this. England is my home more than France ever was. I was born here, lived here for 15 years. The Brotherhood told me I could come here” I protested. “Why are you fucking here!” I screamed.

“To talk some sense in you. I do not understand you. You know your fathers wishes and you defy them.” He lectured. “I am here because I go out on a ship tomorrow to America I want you to join me, aid the fight against the Templar there. Do what your FATHER wanted you to do?”

“London needs me, J- the Assassin’s need me here.” I was so angry with him showing up, how dare he and to bring my father into this.

“You here because of the boy from when you were a kid. What was his name Jacob? You are so foolish Josephine, what did you go back to Crawley to find him?” he rolled his eyes at me.

“I did not go back to Crawley.” I stated.

“You are ridiculous you know that, trying to live off this puppy love. I am sure you haven't even seen him since you’ve been here. You were always so wrapped up in him and he didn't even write you back! You finally let me in and agreed to marry me then when your father dies you run off like a child!” he screamed, as he spoke about your prior engagement you heard a squeak in the floor boards, I turned around excepting to see Henry standing there when I see Jacob standing there, his face completely filled with confusion and sadness.

“You agreed to what.” He spoke to me his voice trembling.

“Jacob- let me explain everything.” I cried as he turned away from to run out the door. I grabbed his arm before he left but he shrugged it off and left. “Ben if you do not leave in 10 seconds I am going to murder you.” I said in an almost whisper.

“Oh so you have found him. My mistake.” he laughed.

“BEN! Are you fucking joking right now? I agreed to marry you because it is what my father wanted. The moment he died I no longer had to do what he pleased. I never loved you I never even really liked you. I settled. I found my escape before I almost bloody kill myself in that town in an unhappy marriage with you!” I jeered. I was fuming. I flicked out my hidden blade. “NOW GO BEFORE I JAM THIS IN YOUR FUCKING NECK!” I screamed. He turned to the door, it wasn't anything you haven't said to him before. I did settle for the last 2 years I settled to agree to courting, I never really did like him and I knew he could see that but I was one of the top Assassin’s in France daughter so of course he fancied me. The moment the door shut I collapsed to the shop floor in tears. The look Jacob had on his face was absolutely heartbreaking. I had to find him. I pulled myself up and started towards the door. I ran into the direction I seen some Rooks and asked if they seen him. The pointed me in the direction he walked toward one of the pubs. Hopefully he was there, I ran into the pub and did not see him. Nettie seeing me my face full of tears came up to me.

“Whats wrong Jo?” she asked.

“Was Jacob here?” I questioned.

“He was but he just sat at the bar and had a shot then some Blighters were in here, they left he followed. He motioned us to stay behind. He looked upset.” she revealed. I ran off immediately before she could say anything else. I heard a scream from the alley way up the road some and seen people start to run away from it, I ran towards it. I found Jacob there standing in between two Blighters, they were fighting. I watched as he quickly assassinated them. He seen me standing behind them after they dropped to the ground. My eyes were puffy for crying as much as I was.

“Jacob, please do not run off.” I begged.

“Don’t you have a boat to catch with your fiancé” he snipped.

“Please let me explain.” I pleaded, I was crying all over again hard. I couldn't stand to watch him walk away. “JACOB PLEASE!”

“What in bloody hell do you want to explain! YOU ARE ENGAGED!” He screamed storming towards me in anger. 

“I AM NOT ENGAGED! Jacob after my father died I left him. I never loved him, I never wanted to marry him” I explained.

“Then why agree to marry!” he rolled his eyes at my statement like he didn't believe me.

“Because of my father! My father wanted me to marry him, so I agreed and then he died and I left it all behind” He started to walk away from me again. “JACOB! I came back here because of you!” he stopped in his tracks slightly turning his head. “I came back to look for you. I heard about London and I thought I could maybe go back to Crawley after I was settled to find you. Its always been you Jacob, I’ve only ever wanted you.” I begged for him not to leave me. I meant every word he said. Every time Ben kissed me I imagined Jacob, I never forgot him ever. “I know now that it was my father who most likely kept my letter from getting mailed. It why he didn’t want to me to ever come here. He knew I would find you.”

“You are a fucking liar. You couldn’t even tell me you were engaged before.” his words were like bullets to my heart.

“Jacob, please.” I begged again. He started to walk away and turned to speak again.

“Do not follow me, I do not want to see you right now whore.” I completely collapsed on the ground as he shot his grapple to the roof and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is a short chapter, had a bit of writer's block. Have a bunch plan out now though, and have a new longer chapter already written. Might upload it tomorrow :)


	7. Hateful Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter to make up for the short one yesterday :)
> 
> Warning Smut.

**Few days later..**

Josie’s POV

Things between Jacob and I did not get any better in the next coming days, I spent the days in bed crying finishing with getting completely drunk in the night into the wee hours of the morning. I started to sleep again in Evie’s carriage. I easily passed out on her chair in my drunken states, I only seen Jacob once and that was for our meeting with Henry. He had bags under his eyes like if has not been sleeping. I finished my tea and headed back to Evie’s carriage. Jacob was already gone for the day on Rook business so I could avoid him again.

“Morning Evie” I greeted, “Oh Henry, Morning.”

“Morning Jo, are you ready for to go out by yourself?” Evie smiled at me.

“Oh yes, very much so.” I eagerly awaited for instructions.

“We are going to have to keep this hushed from Jacob.” Evie addressed. “He wanted this one for himself. You need to liberate a Blighter stronghold for the Rooks, a templar is running it. His name is Clyde Woodland. He’s tall, bald, middle aged and is considerable bigger than you so as much stealth as possible. He also had some Rooks captured, save them. You need to clear the stronghold of the Blighters, and then the Rooks will come in. If an alarm bell sounds the Rooks will come. Got it?”

“Got it!” I said grabbing the paper from Evie’s hands and head back to Jacob’s carriage to suit up. I holstered my weapons and I was ready to go. I said good-bye to Evie and Henry while they did some more research. I jumped off the train in Lambeth as the stronghold was in the Thames but close to Lambeth.

After walking along the roof tops I finally had the stronghold in my view. I got close and pull over my hood and up my balaclava. They balaclava was prefect if anyone got away they would never I.D me. I preached along the highest point I could find next to the stronghold and focused my eagle vision to find the snipers. 4 snipers. I jumped down the nearest roof of the stronghold, quickly taking out the snipers near with my hidden blade, the next three I skipped around the roof and was able to take them out with throwing knifes. I quickly observed the grounds, had about another 8 blighters to kill. I found my target inside a house that had an open window, I was able to take out the two guards by the house with throwing knifes, I jumped through the window and even with my soft reflexes the Templar still heard me, turning around swiping a knife at me, I drew my kukri to retaliate, when suddenly I felt a swift kick to my chest that sent me flying out the window, not only breaking threw glass but flying down to the second story, I quickly gain my composer but it was not quick enough that alarm bell rang. All the Blighters quickly surrounded me, the Templar included. First Blighter charged and I was able to dodge him while drawing my gun, I quickly just emptied a round in any and every Blighter, by this time 3 Rooks have joined the fight. The Templar tried to use his large size to charge me. As he charged I grabbed on to his neck swinging my body to a piggyback position on him, ramming my hidden blade in his neck, killing him instantly. Once the Blighters seen their boss dead the remaining 4 charged at me. I was in full combat with 4 Blighters as I motioned the Rooks to save the captured Rooks. I dodged shot after shot when one male Blighter connected 4 punches on me, 2 in my face and 2 in my ribs. I stabbed him with my kukri spraying blood on my face, I punched at one of the remaining female Blighters with my hidden blade drawn, connecting it to her temple. I drew my gun once more and finished off the two remaining Blighters. I stood in the middle of a sea of red, a dozen dead Blighters, all dead by my blade, blood seeping into the ground and blood thrown across my face and clothes.

The Rook started to clap for me in my victory then followed with cheers as one Rook raised the gang flag in replacement of the Blighters flag. I was proud of myself, now I was off to the pub with my trusty Rook friends, Nettie, James and Carl. It was bitter sweet hiding what I was truly feeling, Jacob’s harsh words for me. Tonight I decided to celebrate my victory and forget. Drowning in alcohol

Jacob’s POV

I headed to a small pub in Lambeth to attend my last meeting today regarding the Rooks, it was negotiating a tea trade. I sat in a corner booth so it was quite we discussed business and the gentlemen left. I stayed to finish my ale when some rowdy Rook’s came in shouting to 3 other Rooks in the bar.

“Aye!!! Did you hear Bonnie, Clyde Woodland is dead. We own a Thames stronghold now!” he cheered at one of the Rooks, they all clapped for the victory but I was confused. I did not have anyone taking over the stronghold. Suddenly the Rook noticed me and I walked my way over. “Good day Boss’ that woman of yours is quite the brawler, she handled herself quite well today” he said to me smiling ear from ear. That woman of mine? Josie?

“Did Josie take over the stronghold?” I asked

“Yes sir.” he nodded.

“What happened, were you there?” I questioned further.

“Uh, Sir? Um. We heard the bell ring?” great she had an alarm bell ring. “We ran in and she was surrounded by Blighters, there was a number of Rooks captured so she motioned the 3 of us to get the Rooks, 3 minutes later we came back and she was standing around a dozen or more dead Blighters, including Clyde sir.” he explained.

“Thank you.” I turned to walk to the train. I made the train in the Lambeth station right away and jumped aboard. I walked in my carriage and she was no where’s to be found. I headed to Evie’s and seen her gas lamp on. 

“EVIE! WHAT THE HELL!” I screamed as she jumped from her book looking at me with my angry scowl on my face.

“What brother?” she rolled her eyes.  
“You sent Josie to a Thames stronghold. What are you trying to get her killed?” I hissed.

“Jacob! Do you forget that she is an Assassin! She is not some child that needs to be wrapped up and stuck in the train. Plus what do you care about her safety anyways” she lectured with an angry tone.

“What the fuck does that mean” I questioned back

“She has spent the last 3 days either crying or drunk, why? Because you can accept the fact that she did not tell you about an ex?” Evie sassed. I rolled my eyes at her. “You called her a whore Jacob!” she screamed. I said that in a moment of anger and I regretted it since. “If anyone is the whore Jacob, its you. Have you told her you’ve slept with women before her? She was a virgin idiot. You went on about her for years, you get a second chance and you did this.” she was completely right, she explained herself and I still walked away. It hurt me when I found out she was once engaged I didn’t know what to think.

“Do you know where she is?” I asked Evie.

“Pub carriage most likely, getting drunk so she can sleep.” I headed out and walked down the the pub carriage. I opened the door and heard the loud cheers and chants of Rook saying her name, I seen her chugging a pint with a bottle of scotch in the other hand, half gone, while empty pint glasses surrounded her. She was challenging Charles a Rook who could out drink most men, and she beat him in the contest. I walked over to her as she put the bottle of scotch to her lips. I went to grab the bottle from her hand.

“I think you’ve had enough love.” I said to her.

“Fuck off.” She swiped the bottle away from my hands. “Do not fucking call me love, remember I am a whore!” she snipped at me slurring with her drunk posture. All the Rooks stare at us and went quiet when they realized what she said. 

“Let’s go.” I said in a stern tone furrowing my brow to her. I grabbed her arm to drag her out of the carriage when I felt her free hand formed in a fist connect to my jaw. I let go and stumbled back as the punch was with full force.

“Do not fucking touch me, do not tell me what to do! My father is dead and were are NOT together.” she hissed. I never considered us broken up but she did. I seen her grab her bottle and head to the door of the carriage, I tried to follow but she jumped from the train before I could see where she went.

Josie’s POV

How dare he tell me what to do when he walked away from me. He broke my heart into a million pieces. I sat at the top of tell church, my feet over handing the edge as I swung them in my drunken state. I took a swig of my bottle and realized I finished it. I dropped it down to the ground when 3 men looked up and see me sitting there. 

“Oops” I giggled to myself, I noticed the three men were Blighters so I started my descent to the bottom, reaching the lowest roof top dropping in the middle of the men. “Hello boys” I said as I jammed my hidden blade in ones throat. The other two drew their weapons, swiping at me. I retaliated with my kukri, my drunk steps were slightly off and as I took one down he stabbed me slightly with his knife in my arm. Not enough to affect my fighting though. The last one I quickly knocked his weapon from his hands he swung at me multiple times while I allowed him to hit me, connecting with my left and left jaw numerous of times. I was surely to be bruised. He stood there confused on why I was letting him hit me when I could easily take him out. “Is that all you got you little bitch?” I asked him, his eyes widened and I stuck my kukri in his stomach.

I proceeded to go on a blood bath that night, killing every Blighter I seen. I killed over 20 Blighters by the time I returned back to the train with the sun just starting to rise. I seen a dim light in Jacob’s carriage so I decided to avoid it all together. I slipped in Evie’s carriage to see that she was not in her bed. I slipped into her bed and pass out.

**Next Morning, 11am**

Jacob’s POV

I stayed up most of the night hoping to hear Josie coming back to the train, I eventually fell asleep. I woke up later and got ready to head to Evie’s carriage. After Josie ran off Evie went out to look for her, except she didn’t find her. She ordered me to stay her incase she did come back. I got dressed and started to head to Evie’s carriage to see if she found her. I opened the door and glanced at Evie’s bed, there was a figure in the bed but that was not Evie. I quietly crept over and peer to see who it was. It was Josie, thank god. He face turned and I could see the left side of her face, her left side of her beautiful face was a complete bruise. I sat in the chair next to the bed and awaited for her slumber to be over. I needed to talk to her.

A few hours passed when she finally rolled over with open eyes staring right at me. I spoke to her, “Good Afternoon.” I seen her whole face at this point, not only was her whole left side bruised but she had a bruise on her forehead on the right and her lip was fat. She sat up still glaring at me, her shirt was torn and I could see she had multiple cuts along her chest and arms. “Let me help you up.” I said getting up and offering my arm.

“Can you just leave me alone!” she yelled at me.

“I want to talk to you.” I suggested.

“About how much of a whore I am?” she snarked at me. “Because you know, I sleep with fucking everyone around here. Oh right I even slept with the Boss! How whorish of me.” the thought of her with another man infuriated me, if a Rook touched her I would kill them.

“Did you sleep with a Rook?” I asked raising my brows at her.

“NO YOU FUCKING TWIT!” she screamed in my face. “I’ve only EVER slept with you. Clearly that was a mistake.” did she think I was a mistake now.

“I am sorry for calling you a whore, I did not mean it.” I expressed.

“And I am just suppose to forgive you? Like you did to me?” she asked. “Let’s see Jacob, who really is the liar. Do you think I am stupid, I have heard that you were chumming around with a lady recently, suspicious meetings in her carriage. Save me, as of this very moment I do not give a fuck about you, hell I don’t even give a fuck about myself.” she snapped and walked out of the carriage. I followed her as she reached her bag that was still in my carriage. 

“Love, I want to fix this.” I pleaded.

“I already told you, do not call me love. There is nothing to fix, at all. I was a fool to think I could actually love you.” she said as she grabbed her bag and headed back to Evie’s carriage, this time locking the door behind her. I sat on my chaise in disbelief at the words she spoke. Did I wait to long to apologize?

Josie’s POV

I stormed into Evie’s carriage, dropping my bag down and throwing myself in the bed. My whole body hurt, my face especially. As I shut my eyes to drift off in another sleep, I heard footsteps coming towards me.

“Do you not think you are being a tad bit harsh Jo?” A female voice spoke behind.

“When do you ever take Jacob’s side?” I inquired.

“Never, but he realizes what he did was wrong.” Evie lectured.

“I am not ready to forgive.” I exclaimed sitting up to start to get fully dressed, I fastened up my belts and slide my coat over that still had dried blood on it from the night before.

“What the hell happened to you last night?” she asked examining my face.

“Just ran into a few Blighters.” I lied. “Do you have any missions for me today?” 

“Actually I do, but slight issue.” she stated.

“Issue? Whats the issue?” I asked.

“Its in 5 days, but we have to get everyone together. Henry knows the details. Meet here in the evening please.” she demanded.

“I will be here.” I confirmed walking to the door and jumping off the train when we reached the next station. I needed a pint, already. Jacob got me so ruffled up but I came across the thought that maybe I am being a little bit too harsh. He did apologize and he does not do that often. I was in the Strands, moving across the rooftops, trying to avoid all Blighters. The Strands, Westminster and half of the Thames was still very much controlled by the Blighters, so it was not necessarily the safest for me to be. I founded a high church roof top and sat at the very top. Drifting in and out of different thoughts. 

After 3 hours on top of that church I realized the train will be pass through the Strands soon so I decided to get up and start on my way back to the station. I suddenly stop along the roof top before I shot my launcher at the adjacent roof. I looked down to see two Blighters talking, I listened in with ease on what they were talking about.

“Did you hear about that massive murders of Blighter’s around the Thames last night.” the tall one said to the shorter fatter Blighter. Talking of course about my spree.

“Mmm I heard they planning something against their main stronghold.” the shorter one told the other.

“When is this! I need in.” tall on asked. 

“A week from today.” he answered. I immediately bolted towards the train station. I had to inform Jacob, many of the Rooks lived at his main Stronghold. Including most I have befriended in the past years. I ran as fast as I could seeing that the train was just leaving the station. I ran down the track and jump on the back carriage. 

“JACOB!” I screamed as I passed through all the carriages. First the kitchen carriage, then the pub carriage. Still no Jacob. I finally reached his carriage. He was fast asleep on his chaise. 

“Jacob!!” I yelled again as he jolted up and look at me with worry.

“Are you alright lo- “ he didn’t finish saying “love” knowing it may anger me.

“The Whitechapel main stronghold is in danger” I panted between breathes trying to catch my breath.

“What do you mean?” he asked seriously.

“I may have pissed the Blighter’s off last night. I overheard two Blighter’s talking while I was just out, they said they are planning an attack on the main Stronghold in one week from today.” I explained what I heard.

“Well I will make sure they are prepared. But what do you mean you pissed them off?” he asked raising a brow and narrowing his eyes on me in a very serious face.

“Uhh. Last night I - went out and” I stumbled over my words. “kind of killed every Blighter I saw, thats all.” I said brushing it off.

“YOU DID WHAT!” he face was completely red with anger. He was clearly not pleased with my actions. “This is why you are all battered and bruised, what in bloody hell did you think you were doing.”

“I was letting off some steam Jacob, if you seem to forget we did not have a pleasant encounter last night.” I reminded.

“And this morning.” he muttered. “I just wish you would hear me out.” he pleaded.

“I have heard you out Jacob, I know. Just give me a few days okay?” I looked down to the ground. 

“I will give you how ever long you want.” he told me. “Well, we should go see what this mission is about.. We will discuss the stronghold plan later in this week.” I followed him into Evie’s carriage. Henry and Evie were looking over some papers on her desk and I noticed a ball gown laid out on her bed. It was a light blue dress with silver detailed paisley’s and white lace that lined the neckline.

“Good you two are here.” Evie spoke looking at us. “Getting along?”

“Yes we are.” I told her.

“Good, because you need to go on this mission together. Its intel but you both need to go.” she explained.

“Why both for intel, and where?” Jacob asked.

“One for a slight distraction” she said point to me. “And one to collect the intel. You will be both attending a masquerade ball at a Templar’s mansion her name is Lilla Graves, she is the leader of Westminster.” she explained further.

“A ball Evie?” I protested. “I am not wearing that” pointing to the dress.

“You are going to half too.” She retaliated. “Jacob has to wear a suit.”

“What!” he whined.

“And no weapons can go in.” she informed.

“NO WEAPONS!” Jacob and I both yelled in unison.

“Yes, no weapons. They will pet you down at the door.” Henry interjected.

“You are sending us in there to be sitting ducks” Jacob remarked. 

“You both will be in disguises, as long as you both do not blow your cover you’ll both be fine” Evie argued with her younger brother. “Jacob stop being difficult and just follow orders for once.”

“Evie, I am just as uncomfortable with this as Jacob is.” I stated. Jacob and Evie both starred at me.

“Your not comfortable with going to a ball with me?” Jacob asked with a frown upon his face.

“No going in without any weapons. We are Assassin’s, weapons tend to be our forte.” I protested. I felt frustrated and angry, my face was showing my anger. “Essentiality you are sending us, one being one of the most wanted men by the Templars into a party full of Templars, unarmed hoping we do not get recognized.”

“Yes” Evie spoke.

“Great.” I said getting up and storming out of Evie’s carriage slamming her door behind me. I walked into Jacob’s carriage and slumped on his chaise with my head in my hands, completing how stupid her plan was. I heard the door open and I look up to see Jacob standing there, just as angry as I was. “I am not going in there with no weapons at all Jacob.”

“I do not plan to.” he agreed.

“If we do, she cannot know.” I reminded. “ARGH! I am just so furious with her right now. I need to punch something.” 

“Anger issues love?” Jacob chuckled.

“Like your one to talk. Keep talking and I will punch you.” I snipped at him.

“Let’s go, I have something to show you.” He said pulling on my arm to pull me out of the carriage. 

“Where we going?” I asked as we jumped off the train. It was a dark damp night. Blackness was over the London. In my anger at Evie, I forgot my anger towards Jacob.

“Surprise love, but you’ll like it. Do not worry your pretty little head.” He smiled at me. I felt myself slowly forgiving Jacob and remembering why I was so infatuated with this man. We walked down the dark streets of Whitechapel when I wrapped my arm around his, he slightly jumped when I did but accepted it reaching his other arm to rub my hand slightly. “Is your arm okay? Fully healed?”

“It is, no pain.” I assured. He lead me down an alley way that was completely dark. I grabbed on to his arm tighter as it made me feel safe, even if we were two deadly weapons ourselves, he made me feel safer. 

“Right in here love.” he said knocking on a door. An eye slot quickly opened, the eyes behind the door quickly looked at Jacob and shut the slot and opened the door. Suddenly I heard a roar of cheering from inside the building. Crowds of people surrounding something in the middle. I was looking around at everyone when I finally realized what was taking place in the middle of all the people.

“What is this place?” I asked as my eyes widened with excitement, starring at two men in the middle of ring tearing each other apart.

“Fight Club. I thought you’d like it.” Jacob grabbed my hand to lead me down the stairs to the arena area. He walked over to a skinny man in a tall top hat dressed in eccentric colours. I noticed on the chalk board behind him that Jacob’s name was in huge letters on the top of the board. He was undefeated Champion, winning 9 rounds in a row. No one has even came close to breaking his record yet. “Good Evening Robert.”

“Ahh Mr.Frye, finally some excitement” He said grinning at Jacob. “Oh who must this be?”

“Josie Baxter” I introduced myself shaking his hands. 

“Robert Toppings, Miss. Best bookie in all of London.” He tipped his hat to me grabbing my hand to kiss it. Jacob seen this gesture and glared at Robert putting his hand on his chest to push him away from me. “Uhh.. So are we fighting tonight Mr.Frye.” 

“Maybe a few rounds. Lets get a drink first love.” He motioned to the bar. I linked my arm again with Jacobs as we walked to the bar. I noticed there were quite a lot of Rooks here, all looking at his Boss with me. Jacob grabbed us both a pint and we took a few seat that we could see the fight.

“Why did you keep this from me for so long.” I smiled as I looked at the two men fighting in the middle of the ring. “It is magical.”

“Well, I did not realize this would be your type of thing, but you are always so full of surprises love.” he laughed at me.

“I want to fight lovey.” I exploded with excitement with all the adrenaline going through my body. I looked at Jacob in the eyes and I could see he had excitement in his face as well, most likely because I called him “lovey" again after our long disagreements over the last few days.

“How about I will take a fight first then we can see how you feel.” I placed my face in pout but agreed. We finished our last of our pints and Jacob lead us again to Robert, he informed him he wanted the next fight. Robert wrote Jacob’s name down and motioned us to a dressing room. “I need you to wrap my hands love.” he informed as he slipped off his coat, setting it on the chair beside me. He took his top hat off next and placed it on the table, pulled off his red tie, green waist coat and belts of weapons, passing his weapons to me too keep them under safe keeping. As I turned to put his belt over the back of the chair I was sitting on, I looked back up at Jacob and noticed him unbuttoning his shirt. As he slipped off his white shirt I bite my bottom lip admiring his upper body. He truly was built like a god and oh how it turned me on. My eyes followed the hair on his chest down to his crotch, that very moment it took everything in my body not to just jump on him. I broke out of my trance when I felt his hand cup my face, rubbing his thumb slightly on my bruised cheek. I looked up at him with my wide eyes and starred at his face for a minute before he sat down in front of me so I could wrap his hand. I wrapped his hands in the white wraps, when I was done he stretched out his hands and then back to a fist to make sure they were comfortable. He had he devilish grin across his face when he looked at me. “Wish me luck love?”

“We both know you do not need luck.” I said getting up and swaying towards him. I stood in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed me by my waist to pull me closer. I leant in and kissed him on his lips for a minute, when I broke from the kiss I went on the tip of my toes to reach his ear. “Maybe if you win, you’ll get a special prize” I whispered to him as I push my pelvis into his. His smile grew huge and grabbed the back of my head and brought me into a passionate kiss that he’s been waiting for. I broke out of the kiss again and reminded him he had a fight to win.

We walked out of the dressing room, both a bit hot and bothered by the sexual tension between us. The last fight was just finishing as we walked out. The winner was announced and Robert announced the next opponent, when he said Jacob’s name the whole crowd erupted into a cheer, I stood at the railing of the ring as Jacob jumped over, coming to me for one more kiss walking away he winked at me, my smile grew across my face. All the Rooks in the place noticed this gesture and whispered to each other, this confirmed their suspicion on if he fancied me or not. Jacob’s opponent growled at him, before giving his arms a stretch. Robert called the match to beginning, the brute of a man Jacob was fighting was easily taller and bigger then Jacob. Knowing Jacob though I did not see that as a problem. Suddenly the brute threw his first punch, Jacob easily ducked out of the way following with an upper cut. The brute stumbled with that force that was behind the punch. Jacob quickly followed with two haymakers to the side of his face. The brute was almost done when Jacob finished him with a kick to the face. Jacob was announced as the new winner and came over to me to grab a drink of my pint and another kiss. I watched Jacob finish 7 more rounds, before he called it quits. My eyes never left Jacob’s sweaty bloody body. I had so much adrenaline running through my body from watching Jacob taking on all those men and winning I even forgot about wanting to fight, Jacob walked back into his dressing room and I quickly followed, shutting the door behind me I let out a huge sigh.

“That was exhilarating to watch.” I squealed to Jacob.

“Did you like what you seen love?” He asked smiling towards me. “Shall I even dress or do I get my prize later” he winked at me as I blushed.  
“Lets hurry to the train.” I watched him button his shirt and put on all his clothes the fastest I’ve ever seen him put them on. We both hurried out of the dressing room, Jacob just barely grabbing his winnings from Robert. He walked outside to the dark night of London again, Jacob with his arm around my waist rubbing my arse, grabbing it with an extra force of roughness with the all the adrenaline running through the both of us. We finally made it to the train station that was pretty much empty except a few Rooks waiting for the same train. Jacob then pushed me up against the wall of the train station as we waited cupping my arse with both his hands, we began to kiss. My hands found the buckle to his trousers as I fiddle with them to get them a tad looser my hand slide into his pants. He moaned slightly into my neck as he gave me tiny little love bites as my hand rubbed his growing cock. Just as his hand was finding my breast under my shirt the train pulled up. We quickly broke from each others grasp and ran to the train. The Rooks that were standing at the station only saw what looked like a brief make out session and the chuckled to themselves. We reached Jacob’s carriage and he quickly locked both doors before turning to me. I ran at him and we embraced in another passionate kiss as we both started to de-dress each other. As he kissed and bite my neck he tugged to rip my corset off, I moaned in pleasure as he ripped my shirt off me. I reciprocated the favour, while my hands went to his belt. I dropped to my knees and undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear. I heard a slightly moan as I grasped his cock in my hand, sliding it along his shaft. I licked my lips looking at his huge erected cock. I slightly started to kiss the tip with a slight open mouth kiss. His head swung back as he was trying to contain himself. I kissed it all the way down his shaft, following with dragging my tongue back to the tip of it. I then started to twirl my tongue around the head of his cock. I felt him shake in pleasure when I took his whole cock in my mouth, I pumped his cock with my mouth as he grasped the back of my head. He looked down at me with his hazel eyes and smiled.

“You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth.” he moaned at me. “You’re going to make me cum, come here.” He said picking me up off my knees, he started to fiddle with the buttons on my pants to pull them off. We stood their naked for a few minutes kissing while he felt my sex growing wet. “Oh love, your already so wet.” he said as he started to slide his fingers in and out of me, playing with my clit at the same time. I could feel my legs weaken as he pushed me up against the wall, I pushed my pelvis into him so more feeling his cock brush against me. I put my arms around his neck when he all of a sudden picked me up by my arse and slammed his cock in to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to pump me against the wall, with more roughness then the last time. I screamed in ecstasy as he continued to grind into me, our hot breath on each other shoulders. He started to walk over towards the bed when he dropped me on the bed. He positioned me that I was bent over on all fours with my arse in the air. 

“I always had a fascination with your ass” he smiled at me as he slide his cock on my entrance, when I felt him enter me again. I moaned in pleasure as he pumped me from behind. I felt my orgasm growing inside me as his balls slapped against me. I felt his arm reach over to feel my clit.

“Fuck me harderrrr Jacob” I screamed I moaned, he then grabbed my hair and pulled my neck back as he started to ram his cock into me, moving his finger faster and faster on my clit. As he tighten his grip on my hair I felt a gush of warm liquid leave my sex, as he jammed his cock into me with more speed and thrust behind it. I moaned so loudly screaming Jacob’s name I thought I would wake up the whole train. Within a few more erratically pumps I could feel Jacob’s cum release inside of me while he moaned more and more with every pump. After he was done cumming, he pulled out and I laid on the bed in complete exhaustion. I heard his pants jingle in the back and turned around to him getting dressed which made me feel weird. “Umm. Going some where?” 

“I figured we both need a drink.” he stated coming over to kiss me on the forehead which made me feel better again.

“That would be lovely, also I need something to wear. My bag is in Evie’s carriage.” I pointed towards that way.

“I will grab it.” He said heading to her carriage, quickly returning with my bag. I grabbed my nightgown out and slipped it on curling into Jacob’s bed under the blankets. Jacob went out to the other door and when I heard the pub carriage door a cheer erupted. “Oh no! They heard” I thought to myself. Jacob quickly returned blushing. His top half still naked. 

“Sorry love,” he apologized. “Seems like the whole train heard you screaming, my name of course” he said with a smile passing me my water. I drank some and sat it next to me on the table.  
“Well I cannot help what you do to me.” I returned with my own devilish smile. He quickly slipped off his boots and snuggled in next to me in his bed. I rested under his arm with my head on his chest, realizing how tired I was Jacob dimmed the gas light next to his bed. His carriage was now a mess, more than it already was, our clothes and articles thrown around the room careless. As I felt my eyes get heavier I felt Jacob kiss the top of my head and inhale my scent. “I love you Jacob” 

“I love you too” he said giving my head one more kiss before we drifted off into a slumber.


	8. Dreams & Jealousy

***Dream/Flashback* Crawley, Summer 1861**

Josie’s POV

_“Where is your sister?” I asked an incoming Jacob to our usually meeting spot in the large field behind our houses under the large willow tree keeping myself entertained by rolling my shilling over my knuckles._

_“Am I not good enough to spend your day with Josie?” Jacob smiled with a sly look on his face. His looks were still boyish but he had turn more handsome with age._

_“Just wondering where she is?” I questioned._

_“Not coming out today, not feeling well actually.” he explained. “What would you like to do today?” he beamed._

_“Well since Evie’s not coming, may we go into town. I do have to grab a few things for my mother.” I replied to him with a smile._

_“Sure, lets get going then.” he jumped up from his seat offering his arm. I dusted off my pale yellow dress, and push my long dark hair behind my ear. We strolled down our street into the middle of town where the market place was. We chatted about our normal activities, studies and eventually leaving Crawley. Over the past couple of months Jacob and I have been growing closer. I had a crush on Jacob since I was 10 but he thought to me as a little sister. I hid my feelings for Jacob even from Evie, I always had put it in the back of my mind that Jacob and I would never be, I was younger and his sisters best friend. We reached the market place when I started to shop around for the items my mother requested. Jacob excused himself for a few minutes to go into the confectionary shop. I finished my shopping before Jacob was back so I waited for him in the adjacent park to the market, where he could see me waiting for him. I sat and read my book while I waited, when I felt a presence standing over me._

_“Well, well. Look its the little bookworm.” a large teenage said to me. “Where is your bodyguards.” he said looking around. My tormenter was Franklin Buckley he was the same age as me. His father owned a factory in town and he thought he was the King of this town. Which made him frequently pick on me. Why? No idea. He grabbed my book before I could put it away in my basket. He started to tear out the pages._

_“Stop that! That is my book!” Books were expensive and if you ruined on of your fathers books he would not be very happy with me. I stood up pushing him grabbing my book back from him. He snarled at me and I punched him square in the nose. He grabbed his nose and it started to bleed._

_“You little bitch!” he said grabbing me by my hair and slapping me, then pulling me to the grown ripping a part of my dress._

_“HEY!” a familiar voice shouted out. “What do you think you are doing to her!” Jacob was running over to the group of boys surrounding me. Jacob reached us dropping what he had in his hands on my basket, pushing Franklin away from me. “I thought I made it clear that you would leave her alone.”_

_“Sorry Jacob, she punched me.” Franklin pleaded with Jacob, who know had his hand on the collar of Franklins shirt._

_“He ripped my book.” I stated. In that instance I saw Jacob’s face grow red with anger, his blood vessels were shown in his forehead. When he let out and head butted Franklin in the face. Franklin fell back when Jacob grabbed him again and punched him in the face multiple times. When blood started to pour out on the ground I yelled for Jacob to stop. He got up and wiped his hands of Franklins blood on his pants._

_“I do not want to tell you again to leave her alone.” He said to Franklin who was crying on the ground. He grabbed my arm and the basket I had from the bench and led me away. “I am deeply sorry that I was not there love.” he said to me. This was the first time he ever called me love._

_“Not your fault Jacob, are you okay? Your knuckles seem to be bleeding.” I asked in concerned, trying to hide my blushing face from him calling me love and seeing him fight Franklin for me._

_“I will be fine, are you okay?” He asked stopping us turning towards me face to face. He looked into my eyes, and I bowed my head and look to the ground to avoid direct eye contact. I suddenly felt his hand cup my right cheek tilting my head to look up. “Did they hurt you?” he said stroking my red cheek from being slapped._

_“I am fine. Thank you for your concern.” I mumbled._

_“Oh I bought these for you.” He passed me from the top of my basket 3 single red roses. I took them from his hand and smelt them._

_“Thank you Jacob. They are beautiful, you didn’t have to.” I gushed._

_“Not as beautiful as you” he confessed. I looked up at him, he was blushing. “Evie told me roses mean love”_

_“Oh?” I looked down at the ground again._

_“I like you Josephine” he said to me. “More than just being my best friend.”_

_“Um” I said before I felt his lips press against mine. I was in pure joy._

**Next Morning**

Jacob’s POV

As my eyes twitch open I felt Josie’s body still draped over me. I ran my fingers over her bruised face that was buried into my chest. With the state her face was already in I am glad she forgot about fighting last night, I held her close remembering every moment of last night and how her body felt. I kissed her forehead and slide from out from under her. For an assassin she was a heavy sleeper. After getting cleaned up and dressed I went to Evie’s carriage to see if she was still on the train. I walked in to see her slouched over reading a book.

“What do I owe this visit for brother?” she grumbled.

“Talk.” I replied. She turned to look at me. “I want to see how you think this is a good plan, your usually the sensible one Evie.”

“I do not think its a good plan, its the only plan.” she sighed.

“We have another problem.” I added.

“What did you do this time?” she mimicked 

“I did nothing sister, it’s Josie. She apparently went on a Blighter killing spree, they are planning to attack a stronghold in Whitechapel.” I explained.

“How is that my problem? Rooks are yours.” she questioned.

“Seriously Evie? Can I at least count on you being there?” I snipped back at her.

“Yes, I will. Seriously though, you two. Try not too murder anyone today. Who would of thought she just as much as a heathen as you are.” she exclaimed as I walked towards the door. I had a sly smile on my face, she was very much like me in the way she acted, reckless. I walked back to my carriage and Josie was still fast asleep, I am guessing this was her first good sleep in the last couple of days as this was mine. I sat on the chaise to await her awakening, examining her sleeping. I could see her hands were cut from fighting the other night, she was just as crazy as I was and that drove me wild about her. She was so tiny but she was an extremely dangerous person, she could easily take on a man 4 times her size. She was my tiny little sexy Assassin. I seen her eyes flutter at me.

“It’s weird for you to watch someone sleep lovey.” she whispered to me rubbing her eyes.

“Not when they are as beautiful as you are.” I smiled at her as she sat up in my bed. She pulled off her nightgown revealing her naked body. Still staring I couldn’t take my eyes off her, her curves were prefect, in all the places women contort their bodies to make them. A tiny waste, huge round boobs and a prefect round arse. I got up from my seat as she picked up her clothes, licking my lips. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my head in to her neck, biting her shoulder with a growl. 

“Jacob, do you not have work to do.” she laughed pulling away from me.

“I’d rather very much do you.” I admitted. She pulled over her knickers and put on her shirt and walked over to face me. 

“Your Rooks will parish without their almighty leader.” she said stroking my ego.

“I have meetings, will you join me?” I asked.

“If you would like, I have no interest in talking to Evie today.” she declared.

“Good, these meetings you can help me with, your better with numbers.” I remembered her math skills were far beyond mine, maybe even Evie’s. She finished getting dress, putting on her arsenal of weapons around her body. As she put on her coat and turn around to me with a soft smile, I asked her “Shall we?” offering my arm with a slight bow. She toke my arm and we proceeded to jump off the train on to the tracks. We both used our rope launcher to get to the roofs of Southwark, heading to the stronghold I am holding my meeting at. We skimmed the roof top as it was a race, of course she was ahead of me. Even as children she was always faster than Evie and myself. We both were not more than a mile away from the stronghold when we both heard a gun shot below us, Josie stopped in her tracks causing me to run to her position making sure she was not hurt. She put a finger over her mouth as to hush me before I noticed her pull over her hood over her head and balaclava over her face. I observed the area she was staring at with my eagle vision and realized Blighters attacking Rooks, I quickly pulled my hood over my head, while Josie took a quick dive off the building. She ran for them as I followed both of us drawing our weapons. As I was fighting one of the Blighters I heard another yell to his gang members.

“THE GIRL! GET THE GIRL!” I drew my attention immediately to Josie and realized she was surrounded by 4 Blighters, when one was able to disarm her as I glanced over, I quickly killed my opponent in front of me. I watched her take down on with her hidden blade as I threw my kukri into the back of a Blighters head.

“TAKE MY KUKRI!” I yelled to her as the Blighter fell to the ground with my kukri sticking out of his head. I watched her in amazement as she picked up the weapons, turning to one of the Blighters swing the kukri with all her momentum slicing his neck while finishing with ramming her hidden blade into the others neck. She picked up her own kukri throwing me mine back as another Blighter charged me in my daze. I regained myself as Josie ran towards me, we were becoming surrounded by Blighters. 

“Stay close love.” I whispered to her with our backs together as the first Blighter charged my way. I quickly was able to stab my hidden blade in his stomach. I heard Josie let off a round of gun shots in the Blighters direction, killing multiple Blighters. We both were in full combat making sure we never came into combat with each other, as I ducked to avoid a Blighters swing I felt her slide across my back slicing his throat, we were in prefect sync with each other as we both maneuvered around each other, sometime killing each other opponents, I pictured watching us fight was like a symphony, every movement had a purpose, every slash and stab was our own string quartet, everything was a part of our orchestra and we were the conductors. Soon we stood in the middle of our master piece of dead Blighters, bodies lumped upon other bodies, both covered in blood. We shot to the roof top before the police showed up and headed to the stronghold. We both reached my office in the stronghold we grabbed a towel and some water to wash the blood off our faces and shared one last kiss before we had to stop the affection and focus on business.

I pulled another chair to my side of my desk to the right of me. I motioned for her to sit there and she took her sit as I took mine, we heard a knock on the door, a Rook opened up the door and brought in my guests. Two accountants, I motioned for Josie to stay seated as I stood and greeted them.

“Good day Gentlemen, sit please.” I motioned to the two chairs sitting in front of my desk. 

“Hello Mr. Frye” the older man said to me, his junior associate nodded his head and smiled to me. I could tell I intimidated him, I noticed both their eyes dart to Josie.

“This is Josephine Baxter” I introduced, “She is my other partner along with my sister. This is Edward Wright and his associate, our accountants.” I hissed almost at the end of my sentence. I had a weird feeling towards them as of late and I want Josie’s opinion and advice upon first meeting, and that fact she was good at math. She nodded to the men not moving from her position on the door, sitting with a slight slouch with her legs crossed and with one hand on her knee. I could feel her energy as she observed them. 

Josie’s POV

I sat there quietly observing their behaviour, the younger gentlemen seemed to be wary of myself. The men took their seats and started to shuffle out papers from their cases. When Edward was the first to talk.

“Well Mr.Frye, this is the report on the expenses and profit of the pubs you own.” he explained as he passed a stack of papers. Jacob quickly started to skip over them with a confused look upon his face. He quickly passed the stack of papers to me, when I noticed the younger associate get a look of fear across his face. I skimmed over the numbers and started to realize mistake after mistake, in simple math. I looked up at Jacob giving him an a slight shrug.

“Next.” he demanded.

“This one is from the most recent transaction of the tea trade.” Jacob grabbed them from his hands and just passed them from me. I noticed a huge mistake in this one. The 10% of his commission few was much larger than 10% nearly 30. I shot him my evil glaring stare, as I did this Jacob look at me and knew I noticed something not right.

“Next.” he yelled again.

“This is your Rooks payroll.” he passed the papers with a slight shake in his hands. As the papers gripped Jacob’s hand I immediately grabbed the papers out of his hands. I quickly skimmed over the numbers. Once again, mistake after mistake. I had enough.

“So I am going to assume, as man of stature of yourself, guessing your a wealthy man. You are not a complete fucking dimwit.” I hissed at Edward’s direction, Jacob looking back at me noticing my anger.

“Excuse me Miss?” he stuttered at me.

“There is no way you even believe these numbers are correct. You may think you can easily pull this over our heads because you think of us as idiots.” I threw the papers on the desk.

“What do you mean Jo?” Jacob looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

“Well from just what I see here, with some quick calculations.” I replied to Jacob quickly adding in my head. “In total they are ripping us off by at least 20% of each business.”

“WHAT!” Jacob screamed slamming his hands down on his desk as he got up. 

“Sir, we never intentionally stole from you at all. My son must of made a mistake. I will fix it.” he apologized making an excuse. 

“You will fix it, I will escort your son here to fetch my money. You will sit here fixing it, while she supervises you. And once its fix, I will decide what I am going to do with you.” he growled at the old mans direction. Jacob then turned away from the men to me and leaned into my ear. 

“Watch him. Thank you love.” he whispered and giving me a peck on the cheek. I watched him walk over to the man’s son and usher him up taking him by the arm to the door of the office.  
“Jacob?” I beckoned.

“Yes love?” he turned to look at me.

“And if he tries to escape?” I asked.

“Kill him.” he laughed in his husky voice. “So, Mr.Wright. My advise to you is not to run. This one is feisty.” he left with a wink in my direction. The door closed and the man looked at me.  
“Well hurry up then, fix it.” I yelled at him. The next few hours was observing over him as he fixed all the ledgers of his mistakes. Jacob eventually return with his son with the money. Finally after another hour the ledgers were finally fixed, Jacob kindly let them go without hurting them, but he took away their fee but fired him. As the left out the door in quite a hurry Jacob fell on to his chair.

“I have to go.” I said to him.

“What? Why?” he inquired.

“I told Nettie I would have a pint with her, Bonnie and Claire. Just down at the Devil’s Acre, come later if you will.” I informed with a sly smile.

“Okay love, fine. I will let you go frolick with the girls.” he chuckled motioning me over. I walked over to this place in the chair when he wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my arse with both hands, drawing me closer to him. He leaned in and rested his head onto my stomach. 

“You must let me go in order to let me leave lovey.” I laughed trying to squirm away from his grip.

“But I do not want you to leave.” he whined.

“Meet me for food later lovey, we will fill your belly with warm food and plenty of ale.” I bossed as I patted the hair on his nape, his head still snuggled into my stomach. 

“Fine.” he grunted. I leant down at his face as he lifted his head from my body and pressed my lips against his for a kiss. 

“See you soon lovey.” I said as I exited the room.

I made my way to the Devil’s Acre as I walked into see the girls already at a table. I made my way over to the table and took a chair. 

“Jo!” Nettie sang as I sat down. “You have some explaining to do.” 

“What do you mean.” I giggled.

“Rumour is, You were heard screaming the Boss’ name from his carriage, in pleasure. Then he came into the pub carriage, top half naked!” Bonnie divulged. I felt a blush come across my face.

“Oh its true!!” Claire gleamed.

“Shut up all of you!” I snapped with a smile. The girl left it at that not prying to much, clearly realizing I did not want to divulge anymore detail. We spent the next few hours drinking our pints and chatting on many different topics. It was about 20 minutes before Jacob should show up for our plans when four gentlemen attempted to talk us up. I was polite and talk to the man that seemed to take interest in me, not giving him to much about me, attempting to keep a distance, rolling my lucky shilling over my knuckles. I learnt that his name was Donald, he owned a small leather business in Whitechapel, I could tell by items he had on that he was quiet well off for himself. As Donald was talking about something I wasn't too sure of what exactly I seen Jacob appear in the door way. He scanned over the room looking for me until his eyes met mine, first he started to walk towards our table and I immediately thought this was my salvation. Jacob was going to pull me away from this boring bloke when he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the men around our table and the one that seems to be talking to me. I look of anger washed over his face, he turned to head to a table in the corner and sat down quietly with two Rooks that came in with him, even though he was in conversation with the Rooks at his table his beautiful hazel eyes filled with anger, jealously and confusion never left me. 

I continued to talk to him, playing on Jacob’s jealously I pretended to pay more attention to the what Donald was talking about, slightly letting giggles out. Donald seem to think he was impressing me more and more as his body kept getting closer to where I was stationed. As time passed I could see Jacob’s jealously and anger grow more. I let out a loud laugh followed with a “Oh Donald you are just so interesting.” when I let my hand fall on his arm. I could see from the corner of my eye Jacob twitch as I touch this stranger in front of me. I decided that I had my fun for the night when I thought I would finally join Jacob and explain what I was doing.

“Well, Donald I must be going to join another friend that just arrived here.” I proclaimed as Bonnie looked up and seen Jacob sitting across the pub. At the moment I went to stand up I felt Donald’s hands reach up and grab my face to pull me in and he planted a sloppy kiss on my mouth. I felt a loud bang as I pushed him away. As I opened my eyes I seen Jacob standing in front of me with Donald hoisted in the air by his neck. 

“Jacob!” I yelled. “Put him down.”

“Enough with the game love.” he hissed at me as he dropped Donald.

“Well it worked.” I giggled to Jacob.

“Do not touch her.” he snarled at Donald. “SHE’S MINE!” I said good bye to the girls and started to head over to the table with Jacob when a brave Donald piped up behind us.

“Not my fault she parades around like a whore.” as the last word slipped from his mouth Jacob turned around with aggression and slammed him to the wall behind Donald with his hidden blade flicked out at his neck.

“Want to say that again?” he hissed.

“She shouldn't be flirting with other men.” he snarked.

“I was merely being polite” I defended.

“Get out before this blade enters your skull.” Jacob yelled. Donald then fled with his friends as Jacob grabbed me to bring us to our table. “Your going to get some innocent bloke killed one day.” he chuckled to me as we sat down.

“You did not come for me when you came in, so what else am I going to do?” I suggested. “Clearly, I only have eyes for you Jacob.” I finished as I took his hand. I felt bad with toying with his emotions but it was nice for him to show his devotion to me in front of his Rooks.

"You always have me saving you, from when we were kids with Franklin to now with that bloke." he joked as I remembered my dream the night before.

“Let’s eat then love, so then I can take you home later to eat you.” Jacob laughed as he took a drink of his pint, giving me his sly smile with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of filler.


	9. Masquerade

**The Day of the Ball - 1pm**

Josie’s POV

I went out before Jacob could even wake up, I had a light breakfast I could not decide if that I was going to pass out tonight out of hunger or the corset I will be wearing, I had a very successful outing this morning. Jacob recruited a few local prostitutes to secure me a holster for my leg that I could sneak in a weapon. I managed to avoid Evie most of the past week except for a few occasions but I was forced to be with her tonight as she helped me get ready. I knew I should be back to the train now since I would have to start the process of getting ready. I hurried on my way to the station that the train would be near next. After running into a few chatty Rooks and a few urchins, I was at the station finally and the train arrived. I hopped on the train and walked into Jacob’s carriage finding no Jacob. I sat on the chaise for 10 minutes and still no Jacob, so I sucked up my pride and headed to Evie’s carriage. I reached her door and lightly knocked. 

“Come in” I heard behind the door. I opened the door and found Evie in her usual position when she in the train slumped over her desk reading some sort of document. 

“Hello” I squeaked.

“I suggest you bathe before Jacob gets back” she hummed not looking from her papers. I obliged and headed to bathe. I scrubbed my whole body from head to toe that my skin was slightly red and puffy, making sure to get all the dirt off. I stood up to grab my towel when I heard a grunt from behind me. I turned around in a panic to see Jacob standing there with his devilish grin and hungry eyes, half undressed already, just his trouser remained. 

“bugger off you git. You scared the piss out of me.” I growled grabbing my towel and stepping out of the tub.

“Oh love, I was simply admiring the view.” he chuckled as he came behind me to wrap his arms around me. 

“JACOB!” I screamed wiggling away from his grasp. “I just spent nearly a half an hour cleaning myself, you are filthy.” Even though his skin was layered with dirt and probably hasn't bathed in days, his smell of sulphur, peppermint and whatever liquor he chose that day his smell drove me mad. “I will see you soon.” I finished with giving him a quick kiss on the lips. As I walked away I heard him groan which made me chuckle. I walked down to Evie’s carriage. She was up from her desk with Agnes setting out the layers of clothing.

 

“Shall we get on with it then.” I asked Evie. I sat down at the desk laid out with make up and hair pins. Evie tied my hair back into braids that was similar to how she styled her own hair, She applied a light application of make up, to cover my bruises on my face that were left from a week ago. I lead myself over to her and she started to dress me, first stockings. The were pure white and came to the prefect place on my thigh for my holster. Next was the dreaded corset. Evie placed it around my waist and placing the ribbon through ready to be tied. 

“Ready for this?” She asked in a sympathetic tone.

“As I will ever be.” I breathed. She then squeezed the first tie, and I gasped. It felt like hours as I breathed and asked “Almost done yet?” I was in agonizing pain, couldn't breathe and felt like all my ribs were being broken all at once.

“Only half way there.” She stated. “I know you are not thrilled with me, but I am sorry for this mission.” 

“Only for you.” I breathed as she squeezed again, following with a scream. In a matter of seconds there was a jiggle of the locked door, accompanied by a loud knock on the door.

“OPEN THE DOOR! Are you alright?” You heard Jacob yell behind the door. Evie quickly walked over to the door and peaked her head out.

“She is fine, its the corset. Be gone.” She rushed as she shut the door in his face.

“Thank you.” I whispered to her as Agnes took over the corset tying. What again felt like hours but was really 30 minutes the corset was on. I admired myself in the mirror. I had a tiny waist as it is but this made my waist nearly 2 inches smaller. Agnes slipped over my petticoats, layer upon layer when finally the Camisole.

“Nearly there.” Evie sighed. I looked down and observed myself, then looking back in the mirror. I did not even recognize myself. I was a completely different person, minus the few bruises still showing on my shoulders I look liked a proper lady.

“You are going to have to cover these, or people will think I am a battered wife.” I laughed.

“Time to pull the dress over.” She said as she grabbed the gown from the bed. Her and Agnes both grabbed the skirt over my head and I let it fall on me as I put my arms through the sleeves. Evie fixed the skirt as Agnes started to button up the back. Evie passed me two delicate white gloves with little blue fabric roses on them. She turned me to look in the mirror as she covered a few more of my bruises. I was in complete shock on how this dressed look on. 

“All finish!” Evie cheered. “You look stunning.” 

“Thank you Evie.” I smiled.

“Oh Shoes!” she shouted. She pulled out these blue satin heeled shoes, she placed them in front of me to step in them. They added about 2 inches to my height. We heard a knock on the door, with a voice behind it.

“Almost ready love? We have to go shortly and I need to see you before we leave.” Jacob spoke behind the door. Evie walked over and unlocked the door. Jacob came in, looking completely dashing in his tuxedo. He followed the hem of the dress to my face with his eyes. He didn't speak for a few minutes as he stared which made me think he hated it.

“I look ridiculous, don't I?” I mumbled as I looked to the ground, Jacob walked closer to me and raised my head with his finger on my chin to look him in the eyes.

“Love, you look absolutely beautiful” he said smiling. “I will be the luckiest man there. Come with me for one moment.” I followed him to his carriage for a moment. “Hurry before Evie comes” he lifted my leg to the bed in with in the layers of clothing to secure the holster to my leg, once in place he placed a blade on it. Once I set my leg down the carriage door swung open.

“We are coming up on the station the carriage is at, Listen quickly. You two are a married couple named Harold Weston and Catherine Weston” she said passing Jacob an invitation that he placed in his jacket pocket. “You’ve been married since your were 16, you have no children. You live in Cambridge.” she passed us two masks to cover our faces with as we pulled up to the station, I seen Jacob grab a cane and a top hat, I giggled to myself. 

“Shall we, Mrs. Weston.” he gestured offering his arm. We head to the platform on the station and proceed to head to our awaiting carriage. “How we doing love?” he asked while walking down the stairs.

“I think I am going to have the most pathetic Assassin death.” I panted. Jacob stopped in his tracks.

“What do you mean?” he questioned with concern.

“This corset is going to kill me tonight.” I rubbed my hand over the stiff fabric.

“Only a few hours love.” he stated carrying on with our movement to the carriage. Jacob opened the carriage door for me once we reached it and helped me up to the carriage, I sat on the in the carriage and Jacob climbed in and sat on the opposite side. The carriage started on its course to the party. 

“Taking the upper class life a little serious are me lovey?” I said pointing to his cane. He then moved the top of the cane and revealed a hidden sword.

“Just in case” he chuckled with a wink.

“Brilliant!” I exclaimed. I turned my head and looked out of the carriage window. We sat in silence for a few more minutes when Jacob broke it.

“Almost there love.” He passed me my mask while he secured his. I placed mine to my face and Jacob tied the back. “No one should recognize us. And if they do we have some protection.”

“Jacob, my movement is so restricted I will not be able to fight what so ever.” I panicked.

“Love, calm down. I will protect you.” he comforted me reaching over and grabbing my hand. Our carriage pulled up to the mansion and our drive opened the door. Jacob got out and I followed having him take my hand as we walked out. I took a deep breath as Jacob passed the invitation to the door man. He waved us in, I thought in my head how easy that was. We walked up the long stairs to the door of the mansion and the large white doors open for us. Jacob nodded his head to the men at the doors. He lead us to a large room where people were dancing, eating and drinking. There was a large buffet table of delectable treats, as a waiter walked by with Champagne he grabbed us two flutes, passing one to me. I giggled at Jacob, and he laughed back with “Well it’s a party right?” we clinked glasses as we made our way through the crowd. There is the man on the house, he said pointing over to a man in a black tuxedo similar to Jacobs, he was tall, most likely in his 20s and quite handsome. “Keep him busy” he said to me while he slipped away to go retrieved our information. I walked over to where the man was standing by the buffet and grabbed myself a small plate of food.

“Why hello Miss.” the host said to me smiling at me.

“Hello Sir.” I said slightly curtsying.

“What is your name?” he asked me.

“Catherine Weston.” I stated.

“Hello Catherine, I am Richard Holt” he greeted with kissing my hand, I recognized that name but I did not remember where. I decided I would attempt to flirt to keep him busy not realizing how long Jacob would actually be. We were holding a conversation for a few more moments when he asked if I would like to step outside on the porch. I obliged, he offered his arm as we walked to the porch off the main room. There were a few other people out there, mostly couples. 

“So Mr. Holt, what do you do? I am assuming your a man of power with the size of this house.” I asked creating more conversation.

“Ah, I am in medicine.” he revealed, not saying much more than that. Another man and woman approached us.

“Hello Rich! How are you this evening?” the woman asked.

“Very well Lilla. Catherine, this is Lilla Graves and her husband.” he introduced. Lilla Graves was the leader of the Blighters in Westminster, I felt very uneasy.

“Hello.” she spoke to me.

“Have you fixed your problem yet?” Richard asked.

“In two days it will be fix. Edith will hang the three of them in the middle of the Whitechapel when she is done with them.” She was talking about us and their future planned attack.

“Three of them? I thought there was just the two, the Twins.” Richard inquired.

“A new one showed up. Look like Jacob’s whore.” I winced at the name she called me. “He seems to be always with her, Blighters have seen them frolicking around London like sick love puppies.” As she finished her sentence another tall woman showed up behind her.

“Yes, I plan on taking that stupid whore and jamming her own blade through her neck while her lover looks on.” she muttered. 

“Ahh, Edith!” Lilla greeted her. I realized now I was pounding back the Champagne faster and faster, as I grew nervous around all these Templars. 

“I am feeling a bit chilly.” I spoke to Richard as I went to head away inside. “Nice meeting all you.” I curtsied to them. Richard led me into the party again, I spotted Jacob across the room as he patted his inside pocket letting me know he got what we needed. I went to head towards him when Richard grabbed my hand. 

“Where you going darling?” he said smiling.

“Thank you for being great company but I must be getting back to” I went to explain as he attempted to pull me closer.

“How about we go to a room upstairs, some where’s quieter.” he whispered in my ear, moving his hand down my waist to my buttock. I pulled myself away when I felt another force pull me fast.

“Excuse me, thats my wife.” he growled as he pulled me behind me. The Templar glared in my direction and turned back to head to the porch again. “Always getting in trouble when I leave you out of my vision for a few moments love.” he laughed to me.

“Can we leave, I feel uncomfortable.” I asked patting my dress to smooth out the wrinkles, making it seem like I was talking about my dress when in reality it was because multiple not only now want Jacob dead but myself as well. I took Jacob’s arm as he finished his champagne and lead us back outside, we waited on the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes, noticing no one was around, no door men, servants. Not a soul except us. 

“I will go find the carriage.” he said pointing to the yard of multiple carriages and drivers waiting for their masters. I stood there for what felt like eternity until I felt a hand grab my arm from behind. I turned quickly to see who grabbed me thinking it was Jacob as speaking

“Jacob - do not scare me like that!” as my eyes met the persons face I realized it was not Jacob, but Richards.

“Oh its not your fake husband there darling.” he said patting my face then gripping my mask and ripping it from my face. I let out one of those more blood curling screams I ever had made as I fell to the ground. With my free hand I attempted to grab the knife from my leg, the layers of petticoats was making this impossible. I felt his hand grab my neck and fling me to fence, holding me up by my neck. “Think you can come into my home, distract me! Steal from me!” he screamed in my face as with his free hand moved my skirt up. I let out more muffle screams as his hand was strangling me. With both my arms I struggled trying to push him away, one of my hands grabbed his face and I sneezed my fingers into his face with my nails as hard as I could, one scratching over his eyes which made him release his grip on my neck. He then punched me in the stomach which knocked the wind out of me when I heard footsteps approaching us fast along with the sound of a horse and carriage. Richard was snatched from my sight, when I looked over Jacob had Richard by the throat, dangling the man in the air.  
“Get in the carriage!” Jacob demanded from me as the Rook helped me in. Jacob then threw the Templar to the ground hitting his already bleeding face to the ground. Jacob then jumped in the carriage and the Rook proceeded full speed to the train. When Jacob got in the carriage I was already sobbing from my experience. Jacob took me in his arms as I sobbed into his chest. He soothed me by whispering gently to me “Shhh love, its okay. I am here now. I am so sorry, I should never of left you. Shhh its alright now.” He was comforting yet I was scared as hell.  
“They knew who we were Jacob.” I trembled.

“We are out of there now love.” he whispered again patting my back. “Did he do anything to you?”

“Just tried to strangle me and attempt to lift my skirt. There are a lot of layers so he didn't succeed. I couldn't even get to my weapon.” I explained when the carriage came to a halting stop. The Rook opened the door to let us know we were back at the train station the train was next to be at. Jacob helped me out of the carriage and took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders knowing that I was cold. We walked to the platform as he held me close to his side and I rested my head upon his shoulder. After a few minutes the train pulled up and we walked on to it. I noticed Evie was not back yet from whatever she was doing with Henry so we headed to Jacob’s carriage.

“I really need some sleep after tonight” I sighed looking to Jacob’s mirror at this infernal contraption of clothing. “I need your help getting this off!”

“Right away!” he cheered in within seconds he was behind me working each button of the dress off. Finally the dress was lifted over top of my head by Jacob and he threw it to the chaise.

“Jesus more!” he said lifting the camisole off me. He was able to free the multiple petticoats from my waist. He stood for a moment staring at the contraption on my body figuring how to get it off.

“Cut it off I do not care Jacob, just get me out of it!!” I yelled. He took his knife to each ribbon on the back and as each one released I felt a bit better, finally it was off and Jacob flung it across the room then starred back at me with a gasp.

“Oh my god love, are you alright?” he asked tracing with his fingers the marks the corset made into my skin.

“Yes, now that I can breathe. This will go away soon. This is why I do not wear these things.” I said slipping out of my stockings and grabbing my nightgown and putting it on. I went to Jacob’s bed and snuggled inside. “Will you join me soon?” I asked looking up at him with my puppy dog eyes.

“Soon love, I need to wait for Evie.” he informed while taking out the stolen papers from his jacket. 

“Right, well goodnight then lovey.” I declared.

“Goodnight love. Next time your in one of those gowns it will be our wedding day” he purred with a peak on my forehead as he headed to the chaise to sit and wait for Evie. 

Jacob’s POV

I said goodnight to Josie to await for Evie arrive back to the train. I had to tell her of the information that I found while I was at the ball. I was also still displeased with her sending us on this mission. A few hours past when I finally heard her boots hit the roof of my carriage. When I heard her enter her carriage I followed her after she entered.

“Hope your night was less entertaining than ours.” I barked.

“Did you secure the information.” She snapped.

“I did, but is that all you care about. Do you not care that your best friend almost got rape, or your brother could of got killed?” I roared.

“What? What happened?” her face turned blank.

“While I was getting your information, the host got a little too close to Josie. Then while I was getting the carriage he attacked her, why Evie? Because he realized who we were! You are lucky I was able to help her with what little I had, but Josie was a sitting duck.” I lectured.

“Did you sneak weapons in?” she questioned.

“I did but a cane sword, not noticeable but Josie had a knife on her leg and she could not reach it because of that contraption you put her in. I watched her helpless trying to defend herself away from him, what if I haven’t shown up on time Evie!” I taunted her with what could of happened.

“No more missions like that, I promise. I am sorry Jacob.” she actually sounded sincere in her apologize. 

“Good enough.” I said before stepping out of her carriage, leaving her to go over the information that I stole for her. I had an attack on my stronghold to prepare for. I snuck next to Josie in bed, falling quickly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not really like how I wrote this chapter, I some what rushed. Hopefully the next one will be better.


	10. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, most likely spelling and grammar errors. I will go through it tomorrow. I just wanted to get it up.

**Flashback - Crawley June 1862**

Jacob’s POV

_“It has to be special Evie!” I shouted at her as I paced back and fourth on our kitchen floor._

_“She will love whatever you get her. The wrapping will not matter.” Evie muttered rolling her eyes._

_“Are you coming to meet her or stare at those books all day, teacher’s pet?” I teased._

_“Someone needs to have a level head when surrounded with careless people like you, Jacob.” She snapped back. I quickly headed out the door to the field behind our house. I could see Josie sitting in her usually spot under the oak tree, the moment my eyes met her I sped up my pace to see her. She was staring down at her book reading peacefully as the summer breeze blew her long brown hair gentle. She read about whatever she read about just as much as Evie studied our Assassin books but she had qualities in her that reminded me of myself. She was always up for the adventure._

_“Hello Love.” I greeted her._

_“Good Morning Lovey.” She replied getting up putting her book in her basket. “Where is Evie?”_

_“Nose stuck in a book.” I declared._

_“Oh. What would you like to do then? she asked quietly._

_“Ready for an adventure?” I whispered in her ear as I pulled her close to me._

_“Always Mr. Frye” she purred into my neck as she nuzzled. I kissed the top of her head as I held her in my arms. We were so young, I was not even 15 yet and her 14th birthday approached as I could feel myself already deeply in love with her. I had so many problems with my father at home and she was my sweet escape. I could never formulate the words to tell her that I loved her, I figured she knew. I was not good with expressing my emotions, me telling her I liked her was a lot. She linked her arm with mine and we proceeded to the road, she dropped her basket at her back step of her house for when she returned. There has been many times, our adventures have lead to the lost of her basket, which went along with her book. Farther down the road closer to the centre of town, I felt her grip tighten around my arm, I was so amerced in our conversation I never realized our surroundings._

_“Bloody Hell” I heard her mutter under her breathe. I looked up and seen 3 boys sitting along side of the road. Josie’s normal bully, She did not know that I knew he was still teasing her when I was not around. She tend to keep these from me as I would beat him up every time, he never learned. She usually told Evie which she would tell me. I choose to ignore some recent events he did to her but Evie told me a week ago as she sat and read her book in town when Evie and I were out training with our father, he happened to egg her. I was furious when I found out that he humiliated her like that. When I seen his face I felt a rush of anger come over me, I shrugged free of Josie’s embraced and stormed over to him._

_“Jacob! Stop it.” I heard Josie say behind me as I walked over. I ignored her plea._

_“Well Hello Franklin.” I yelled walking at now a fast pace towards him as my anger grew._

_“Jacob, you have been warned if you touch me again my father will have the police after you.” he whined._

_“I do not care at all.” I jeered as I punched him square in the nose. “If I ever hear of egging her again I will break your nose again and every time I see you.” I threatened. I went back over to Josie who was standing there trembling._

_“Jacob, you are going to get in so much trouble!” She lectured._

_“I do not care Josie, I care about your safety, thats all. Its not right the way he tortures you.” I reassured her. “I have an idea!” I lead her to the middle of town to the market and I bought a basket of eggs._

_“Jacob, what are you doing.” she asked._

_“Come on love, follow me.” I said with a wink. I lead her down the road that Franklin lived on. He house sat pristine in the neighbourhood he lived in, the richer side of Crawley. We snuck behind some trees, as I used some of the skills my father was already teaching me for stealth for when I become an Assassin, I observed Josie’s movement trying to stay hidden and thought how she had great stealth skills. She probably could make a good Assassin. I grabbed one of the eggs out of the basket and chucked it at the house. I passed one too her for her to throw. She surprisingly had a good arm on her. We chucked all the eggs at the picture prefect house when the maid finally noticed. We snuck away and I snatched her hand to run away.  
We ran so fast, laughing away from our scene. We did not even care about the consequences that would become of our mischief. We finally reached the meadow by our house as we stopped to catch our breath. She laid down in the middle of the field, I laid next to her, grasping her hand. _

_“We are both going to be in so much trouble.” she laughed._

_“Most likely it will be I in trouble, not you.” I informed._

_“I wish we could just runaway from this place.” she sighed. “I really hate it here”_

_“I would runaway with you.” I whispered as I pressed my face into the side of her face, cupping her cheek with my hand._

_“I know you would lovey.” she breathed. After sitting in moments of silence we both slipped into a slight slumber. I felt myself be shaken awake, the sun was down and it was getting quite dark. “Jacob, wake up.”_

_“Sorry love.” I rubbed my eyes as I started to sit up._

_“I have to get home, I am going to be in so much trouble. Its so late.” she stressed._

_“Wait love,” I said as I checked my pocket watch. It was now after midnight, sure she will be in trouble but it was now her birthday. “Happy Birthday Love.” I said kissing her cheek, pulling out a small box wrapped in purple wrapping. Her favourite colour._

_“Jacob, you did not have to get me anything.” she scolded as her eyes appeared at the box._

_“Just open it.” I demanded. She pulled the white ribbon from the box, carefully unwrapping the box._

_“Evie wrapped it didn't she?” she giggled noticing the prefect wrapping job._

_“Maybe. Just open.” I insisted. She finally got all the wrapping off, opening the small white box revealing her gift._

_“Oh my god Jacob, it is absolutely beautiful.” she picked up the small gold heart shaped locket I got for her, well it was actually my mothers at one point but my father allowed me to have it. The detailing on the front was of roses and opened to an engraving of mine and her initials on either side. She handed it to me._

_“Well put it on will ya!” she screamed with delight. She moved her hair to the side so I could fasten it around her neck. The pendant fell slightly above her breasts.  
“Looks beautiful on you love” I smiled as she turned it._

_“I absolutely love it.” she reached up to me and peppered me with kisses._

_“We should get going home now love, before our parents break out a search party.” I advised._

_“I suppose. Look at you Jacob Frye, being responsible.” she teased me._

**Present Morning**

Jacob’s POV

“Fuck!” I heard Josie say as I jolted from my sleep.

“What’s wrong love?” I asked as I proceed out of bed.

“Nothing! Just miss placed something yesterday when I left my Assassin robes here.” she snapped as she shuffled through a pile of clothes. Throwing clothes all over the room. “I could not have lost it. No, no, no!” I noticed tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

“Love, whatever it is I can get you a new one.” I assured her not wanting her to be upset over an object.

“This cannot be replaced!” she growled.

“What is it! Why is it so important?” I snapped back when suddenly I heard a knock on our carriage door. “WHAT!” I screamed as Evie opened the door.

“I found it Jo, here. It was on my desk.” Evie stated as she walked towards go she past her a small item. 

“Oh thank you Evie, I was worried.” Josie said with a sigh of relief.

“It was nice seeing it again, I am glad you still have it.” Evie smiled at Josie. “Come see me after, both of you.” she finished as she walked out of the carriage.

“What has you so worried love?” I asked curious what made her so upset if she lost it.

“This.” she stated holding her hand out showing a small gold heart shaped locket, the same locket I gave her when she turned 14. It was missing the chain, but none the less she had the locket.

“You still have that!” I gushed. 

“Of course, I use to wear it around my neck but I got in a fight at a pub when I turned 18 and the bitch broke the chain. So I’ve been carrying it in my pocket inside my coat ever since. See its not replaceable.” she explained.

“Did you know it was my Mothers?” I asked remembering I never did tell her how I acquired it. I took it out of her hands and observed it, I opened the locket and it still had our initials.  
“Evie told me. I never pressed, I know its hard for you to talk about you mother.” she gave me a gentle smile, I knew talked about my mother. What Josie knew about her was either from Evie or my father.

“We will have to get you a new chain.” I told her pulling her into my arms giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“We have to go see Evie.” she muffled into my chest.

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes as I let her go. I quickly got dressed into my gear and we headed over to Evie’s carriage. Henry of course was already here, fawning over some papers with Evie.  
“Morning Greenie.” I greeted Henry.

“Good Morning Jacob, Josie.” he replied back.

“What will you have us do today dear sister?” I snarked.

“Actually, nothing. I would like you two to do nothing today. As much as I hate to say it, you two need a day off.” Evie declared.

“Do not be silly Evie, We are suppose to get attacked by the Blighters tomorrow. Obviously we are not going to do nothing.” Josie protested. At the very moment I wanted to shut her up but I some what agreed with her. We had a fight tomorrow, an important fight and Evie wanted us to take a day off. Evie has never told me to take a day off.

“You guys had a stressful night. I am serious, just take it easy.” Evie asserted. 

“Fine then, come with me then love, let leave these two love birds alone.” I teased.

“JACOB!” Evie screamed at me as I grabbed Josie’s hand and lead her out of the carriage. I let go of her hand and climb atop of the carriage as Josie followed. I observed to see where we were in the City. 

“Lambeth, perfect.” I muttered under my breathe.

“What was that lovey?” Josie asked not hearing what I said.

“Lets go.” I demanded as I jumped from the cart, Josie followed making her landing like a cat. “Race you to Victoria Tower!” I screamed as I took off running on her.

“Your on Frye!” she yelled back, catching up behind me. Both of us ran at our full pace, it took me back to when we were kids, we constantly raced each other. Josie usually winning. I attempted to dodge multiple oncoming people when I couldn't get through Josie took the opportunity to blast at full speed a head. She was at the bridge now and I was still tangled in a crowd. I finally got through the crowd when I lost sights of Josie. Not sure if it was that I didn't want to lose, or panic that I did not see her any longer that made my adrenaline rush through my body and I ran faster than I ever have. I reached the gardens below Victoria Tower and seen nothing. 

“Damnit Josie! Where the fuck are you.” I wondered. I used my Eagle vision, trying to get a glimpse of where she might be, when suddenly I heard a whistle above me. I looked up to see Josie standing the top of Victoria Tower at Big Ben the clock that sat above. I released my grappling hook to make it up to where she was. “Josephine Baxter! You gave me a fright.”  
“Oh stop it Jacob, I am a big girl, I did beat you here.” she teased.

“Only because I got stuck in a herd of people. Damn this City and all the people.” I cursed. I heard Josie laugh behind me. “What’s so funny love?”  
“You. You curse all the people in this City, yet we are trying to save them from the Templars hold and how many time did you propose we run away to London.” she giggled.  
“True, we are saving them still doesn't change the fact that there is too many. Also, I would of ran away with you any wheres love.” I moved into embrace her. I moved a stray hair from her face as I cupped her cheek and kissed her gentle. “Dance with me love, since we did not get a chance last night.” I pulled her in closer and put her in the waltz stance. I lead her around the inside of the clock in our dance. After about 5 minutes of dancing I pulled her in again for another kiss. I pulled out a small box out of my inside coat pocket. “You didn't think I would forget did you?” I gave her a smirk.

“Jacob!” she scolded.

“I know it is not till tomorrow, but since Evie gave us the day off and we will be busy tomorrow I want to give this to you now.” I explained. 

“What is it?” she asked.

“Just open it will you.” I demanded. She opened the top of the box and threw it to the side, she was much more faster opening gifts now then when we were young. She moved the tissue to reveal the pocket watch I got her. It was a gold, the clock was small enough for her and the detailing on it was of roses. I always remember watching her fix her own as I did not keep time well.

“How did you know I needed a new one? It beautiful. Much better than this piece of junk” she said as she took her old watch out and threw it to the side with the box. 

“When I asked you for the time and you were off my a couple of hours. You need a reliable watch.” I stated.

“Lovey, you spoil me. Thank you.” she said with giving me a kiss.

“I will get you a chain for your locket soon too love, just remember my birthday is in November” I teased as she gave me a slight punch. "Happy 20th Birthday Love." 

As the day progress we strolled through Westminster, with finishing early in the evening with some food and pints at a pub. I couldn't think of another place I wanted to be but with her at that very moment, I had 5 years trying to hid how much it hurt when she left. All the gambling, fighting and being plain stupid was to hid my emotions, the trill to make me happy when she possess the power to just smile and give me that same trill. We sat across the table from each other, finished our food and was sipping on the our pints, when my eyes trailed the pub and took in my surroundings of the people around us, when I laughed to myself.

“What’s so funny Jacob?” she looked at my with a slight grin across her face and raised one eyebrow.

“I find it funny, that the men around here even my Rooks still do not realize you are mine.” I growled playfully to her.

“What do you mean?” she chuckled a bit under her breathe.

“5 men are staring at you right now. 3 are Rooks.” I pointed out.

“Well, we do not show much physical attention in front of the Rooks.” she reminded. She was right we attempted to make an effort in not showing much attention, most Rooks assumed especially in the territories that have been in Rook control for sometime. But this was Westminster, we didn't even control this area. With that thought I reached over the table slightly getting from my position in my seat and grabbed the collar of her coat and pulled her towards me, I pushed my lips into hers. She complied with the kiss, taking on of her hands to grab the back of my neck while we kissed. We broke from the kiss and as I sat back down in my seat, glancing over to the Rooks and gave them a slight nod.

“I doubt any Rook will be bothering you from now on.” I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me and followed with “And what should I do to keep the women off you?”

“But I only have eyes for you so you don’t even need to worry about them.” I stated.

“I only have eyes for you too my lovey” she smiled with slightly wrinkling her nose at me.

“Alright, how would you like to finish your Birthday love?” I asked.

“First I want to go to the fight club” she started, taking a big drink of her pint finishing it. “Then I want to fuck you” she finished getting up from her seat and started to leave the pub. I tok a big gulp of my pint to finish it off, through enough money and more to cover the meals and pints following her.

“I will not object to any of that love.” I said quickly catching up to her.


	11. Knocking on Death's Door

**Next day**

Josie’s POV

I awoke with Jacob’s arms wrapped around my naked body, I felt his face nuzzle into the back of my neck with him releasing a slight groan. I placed my arm on his that was over me to move it, when he held me tighter. 

“No.” he protested.

“Jacob, we must get up. It is a big day.” I declared.

“Please love, a little longer.” he held tighter.

“Jacob! I can barely breathe.” I sighed as he let his grip loosen and I took my chance to break free. I stole the sheet with me leaving Jacob laying in bed without covers, he groaned loudly as he was naked as well. I giggled to myself looking back at his naked body, he was built like a god. 

“Always staring love.” he laughed as he sat up in bed and start to collect his clothes on the floor around the bed. I rolled my eyes at him as I started to collect my own. I freshened up and proceed to equip my gear. Jacob already had all his gear on and was waiting on the chaise for me to finish. “Your not going to be too tired today, from last night right?” he asked me with his devilish grin.

“Oh, I am completely fine.” I laughed. Evie then came through the door.

“Good your up.” she bellowed. “I have some news.” 

“Go on” Jacob told.

“Blighters realize that we know that they are attacking and have proposed a Gang War for the Thames territory.” she explains.

“Great, we shall meet there soon, I need to go grab some supplies but I need your help Evie.” he asked checking his pocket watch. 

“Why do you need me to come?” she asked looking confused.

“I just need your help.” I growled.

“Why can I not help you?” I asked confused as well. I figured we would be spending the time before this Gang War together.

“I just need Evie.” he dictated.

“Well I do not have all day Jacob, lets go.” she sighed.

“Fine, I guess I will just go grab my stuff alone then.” I hissed, walking towards the door glaring at Jacob.

“Love! Do not be angry with-“ I slammed the door as I exited the carriage. I was angry with him, why wouldn't he want me to go with him. I jumped off the train before Jacob had the chance to even follow and headed to the closest shop to stock up on what I needed.

 

Jacob’s POV 

“Were you fighting before I came in?” Evie asked me.

“No.” I replied.

“Why do you need me to come get supplies with you than her?” she questioned further.

“Because I am not getting supplies!” I yelled.

“Then what do you need my help with?” she sounded annoyed.

“I need you to help me pick out a ring.” I admitted.

“A ring? Did I hear that right?” she laughed.

“Yes, a ring. I was to propose to Josie after this fight.” I muttered.

“Brother!” she squealed.

“Evie, stop!” I did not want to hear her teasing any longer.

“Jacob, I am just congratulating you. This is very mature for you.” she divulged. “In this case though, I am glad you came to me. I will be back in one minute.” she went to her carriage and I heard her ruffling through her carriage. She came back holding a little box red box in her hand. The box looked familiar but I couldn't place it. “Before Father passed, he gave me this. Intended for you one day to give to a girl if you ever decided to settle down.” she opened the top of the box to reveal an opal ring with a surrounding of clustered diamonds. I now remembered where I seen the ring box before.

“There is no way Father told you to give me that.” I protested.

“He did Jacob, he did want you to have it. He knew once you would decided to propose to somebody you would have grown up.” she explained. “It was mothers.”

“I know.” I knew it was my mother’s the moment I seen it. Not that I knew my mother but I remember my grandmother showing me one day. “I can’t take that Evie.”

“Don’t be silly Jacob, its meant for you to have and she's perfect person to give it too.” she insisted. She put the cover back on the box and drop it in my hands. I was going to make sure I married that women so that I never lost her again.

 

**Later that day at the Gang War**

Jacob’s POV

Evie and I arrived at the location of the Gang War, Josie did not return to the train after she left. I knew I had to make sure everything was alright between us before the fight. When I scanned my eyes around to see if I could see Josie, I did not but I did see her friend and Rook Nettie. I walked to where she was standing with a few other Rooks.

“Nettie, have you seen Jo yet?” I asked 

“Uh, no she hasn't arrived yet.” she answered. 

“Where the hell is she” I thought to myself, I joined Evie again as she discussed the upcoming arrangements of this war. Evie stopped mid sentence and looked behind me, I turned around and Josie was standing there.

“Hello.” she groaned with an eye roll, then glared in my directions. 

“Can we talk quickly?” I asked.

“No time.” she said as she pointed to the opposite of the road. A bright red carriage was pulling up, along with a flood of Blighters. Edith Swinebourne stepped out of her carriage. She climbed atop of her carriage and with a mighty scream she yelled at her Blighters.

“GET EM’!” and with that her Blighter’s charged with our Rooks following. Evie, Josie and I quickly joined the fight. I was taking out my opponents left and right, I was able to predict their every move. As I pulled my gun and shot the Blighter in front of me between the eyes, I glanced at Josie, she had a lot more Blighter's attacking her than Evie and I but she was easily taking them down, I noticed on top of the carriage Edith was infuriated seeing her Blighter’s fall faster than our Rooks. I seen her take a berserk dart from her pocket and stab herself with it. She was in a complete maniac state. I went to lunge in her direction when a brute got in my way, I seen from the corner of my eye Josie lunging for Edith. 

Josie’s POV

I was still so upset with Jacob that my mind wasn't even properly focused, I attempted to blow off my steam before but when I seen Jacob my anger re-ignited. I was dropping Bligther’s all around me. Obviously they were told to attack me at the same time because I have way more around me then Evie and Jacob. Determined to make sure I dropped more than Jacob did, I went slightly reckless. I seen Edith drop from her carriage at the same time I see Jacob go to lunge at her. I took the opportunity to steal the moment in killing Edith. I was the one anyways that she said she wanted to string up from a tree. As I jumped at Edith I flicked out my hidden blade and was able to get a slash in on her arm. We fought back and fourth for moments counter every attack we laid on each other. I drew my pistol and the bullet just grazed her arm. She pushed at me hard with her blade, it connected with my ribs just slicing the skin underneath my gear, next I felt her fist connect with my cheek.

“Your lover is going to watch you die today!” she hissed at me. I took my kukri and with all my strength I wound my arm up and my blade connected with her abdomen, her clothing filling with blood fast as she fell to her back in pain I jumped on top of her straddling, with my hidden blade jamming it in her stomach. I pool of blood started to pool out of her mouth. All the Blighters seeing their boss dead started to drop their weapons, Jacob jumped upon a carriage to start his speech, I turned my back to Edith body. As I turned I heard 3 gunshots accompanied by a sharp pain in my right lower back and my left leg. I hear Jacob yell my name to me. I dropped to my knees in pain, screaming as I felt the bullets hit me. As I was hitting the ground I could see a blurry Jacob jump from the carriage to try to break my fall, I hit the ground before he made it. My head hit the hard ground when everything went black.

 

Jacob’s POV

I couldn't reach her before she hit the ground, Evie ran to Edith finishing her quickly as she laughed and chocked on her blood. I made it to the side of Josie’s body, her body was pooling on the ground below her.

“JOSIE! WAKE UP! NO! NO! NO!” I screamed to her gripping her in my arms. Still clutching her, I ripped two parts from my shirt, Evie now was at our sides and grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around her leg and the other she placed on her wound on her back. “WAKE UP LOVE!”

“You need to put pressure on this Jacob.” she explained as I took the place of her hand on Josie’s back. I picked Josie up bridal style still trying to make sure enough pressure was on the wound, Evie and I entered the carriage while a Rook drove. “Mrs. Nightingale’s Now!” she screamed to Evie. At this point I was sobbing over Josie’s unconscious body. 

“Please don’t leave me again.” I cried as I clutched her in my arms. “I need you.”

“Jacob, you need to calm down.” Evie tried to console me.

“I cannot stay calm Evie, I just got her back. She means more to me than anything in this world more than my own life.” I said with a sad grimace. The carriage came to a sudden halt, the Rook driver swung the door opened and informed us we were here. Evie jumped out and I carefully maneuvered with Josie in my arms. As we proceeded to the door I could still she had shallow breaths, she still was alive and that brought me some kind of relief but she was losing a lot of blood. Evie banged on the door of the Asylum, a young nurse answered the door, she took a glance at Josie in my arms and lead us in, she brought us into a small examining room. She instructed me to set her down on the table, not relieving pressure on her wound.  
“I will get Mrs.Nightingale.” she informed. I was still sobbing over her, looking at her face and how beautiful she was even though she’s dying in my arms.

“Hello, what happened to her?” Mrs. Nightingale came into the room, she stood next to Josie and examined her injuries, as I lifted my hands and she examined her wound, the bleeding slowed. 

“She was shot twice, one here” Evie explained pointing to Jo’s lower back, “And here” pointing to her leg. I finally looked down to my own hands and clothes, I seen myself covered and her blood, a lot of blood. I started to panic all over again. My emotions have overcome my whole body, I have never cried so hard in my life. I was watching the love of my life fade away in front of my eyes. I had 5 long years without her in my life, and I was miserable but at least I knew she was alive. I couldn't have her die on me. Not after she thought I was mad at her but I wasn’t. The past month she has been back into my life has been the happiest time.

“Get the doctor.” Mrs.Nightingale told the other nurse. She scurried away to fetch the doctor. 

“Will she be okay?” I asked still with a look on my face pleading for a glimmer of hope.

“I am sorry Mr.Frye, as of right now it does not look good.” she let me down. The door to the room opened and the doctor came in with the young nurse following with clean bandages. The doctor examined the wounds with the nurses starting to remove all her clothing as I held on to her hand. The passed Evie her weapons, I glanced at Evie with my watery eyes noticing the saddens and slight tears running down her cheek. As the doctor applied new bandage to the wounds as they started to gush blood again he turned to the young nurse.  
“Prepare the theatre” he rushed. “She needs surgery immediately to remove the bullets and I can have a better idea if she will be okay.” he explained further as he started to wheel her out of the room, my hand was still gripping hers as the wheeled her away I was forced to let go, Evie grabbed my shoulder to attempt to console me again.

“What if she dies in there Evie?” I whimpered. “And she thought I was mad at her.”

“Jacob, you know even if you were arguing at the time her heart was yours.” Evie comforted.

“It’s her birthday.” I cried. “For god fucking sakes its her fucking birthday, she cannot die” I screamed slamming my hand down on the table in front of me. “I didn't even get to propose.”  
“Jacob, you will get the chance to propose. She will be okay, have some hope.” Evie stated as the door to room opened again, Henry came through the door.

“Miss Frye, what happened?” He asked as Evie gripped him for a hug.

“In the last moments of Edith’s life she shot her gun, hitting Josie twice.” Evie explained. I took a seat in a chair and tilted my head back trying to think of happier times with her. I tuned everyone out around me as I could hear Evie and Henry chatting.

Hours passed by when finally Mrs.Nightingale came out to the waiting area to give us an update.

“As of right now she is stable, but still critical condition” she indicated. “She lost a lot of blood, and hit her head pretty hard. We were able to remove the bullets and control the bleeding, but we really will not know her true condition until she wakes up. Prepare for the worse.” she explained further. Her words crushed my soul, how could I prepare for the worse.

“Can we see her?” Evie piped up.

“Follow me” she instructed, we followed her to a small room off a larger bed area. I paid extra so that she could have a private room. She was laying there in the bed, her small frame looked even more gaunt, her skin was the palest as someone who has passed away. I gripped her hand and placed a single kiss on her forehead before nuzzling into her side of the face whispering in her ear. 

“Please wake up love, I cannot go on without you.” I felt Evie pat my back and push a chair against my legs for me to sit down, I sat and gripped her hands resting my head on her lap. I drifted into a sleep crying “It’s all my fault.”


	12. Deep Sleep

**Flashback - France, 1866**

_Josie’s POV_

_“I am 18 years old and an Assassin, I am quite capable of taking care of myself Father.” I argued._

_“You are NOT going to London and that’s finally. I will not authorize it.” he screamed._

_“Why are you being difficult? Your are the one who wanted me to be an Assassin!” I yelled back._

_“IN FRANCE! I wanted you to be an Assassin in France! Now ENOUGH!” he hollered. “Stop being a foolish child, also your are to accept Benjamin’s proposal. You’ll have a good life with Ben.”_

_“And if I do not want to?” I asked with attitude._

_“It’s not a request, its a demand.” he stated. I stormed out of the house, I walked down to friend Genevieve’s just a few miles down the road from mine. She was my only friend since I came to France 3 years ago, someone I could trust with my secrets, she was also training to be an Assassin. I knocked on her door with tears streaming down my face, she answered the door to her small cottage style house, she lead me in to her kitchen and started to get some tea ready. Both her parents passed away, her unfortunately her brother was Benjamin._

_“What’s wrong?” she asked._

_“I was told I have to accept Ben’s proposal.” I blurted._

_“And what of London?” she gently asked._

_“He will not allow it.” I sobbed._

_“Write him, one more time. Explain that you are being forced to marry someone, hopefully if he cares, your hero will show.” she said with a sad smile._

_“Fine, I will try one more time.” I mumbled. Within minutes she had a quill and a sheet of paper in my hand. My hand trembled as I started to pen my letter._

 

> _
> 
> Jacob,
> 
> I have spent the last couple of years, pondering why you haven’t wrote me back? You asked me to write, yet have not received one letter in return. I miss you, I miss Evie. These past 3 years have been a person hell and blessing, I have so much to tell you but yet cannot tell you. Have you forgotten about me?
> 
> I am writing this letter to plead, plead for your love. I wish nothing more to be with you. I am being forced into a engagement with a man that does not have my interest at all. Please, I will runaway with you. 
> 
> I love you more than anything in this world Jacob.
> 
> Your love always  
>  Josie B
> 
> _

_I set off to the post office to deliver my letter, I stamped it and sealed it. As I slipped it into the mail slot my heart fluttered. What if he did not care for me anymore? Simple moved on after I left. I head back to my home, my surprise my father was not at home. I stumbled up to my room after stealing a bottle of rum from my father’s stash, I close my bedroom door, slipped off my boots and jacket. I slumped down in my bed with my bottle of rum. I was half way done my bottle when I heard my father enter our small home, he headed to his study off his bedroom. I heard him rummage threw a cabinet I knew he kept locked. That cabinet always made me curious. Never once have I ever gotten a glimpse in to that cabinet._

 

**Present, 1 week since Gang War**

Jacob’s POV

One week. One bloody long week. Still no sign of her waking up. I swear every so often I see her eye lids flutter, but that could be the lack of sleep on my part. I have refused to leave the hospital since she had been in here. I cannot bare to leave her side, Evie visits often along with Henry, she has made quite an impression on the Rooks. They are all fighting for her right now, multiple have paid their respects to Evie and Henry when they are out and a close few have visited. Evie instructed to the Rook not to take any mercy on the Blighters, for revenge. The moment she waked, I was going to kill every Templar in this city. If she died, this city would rain blood. I was suddenly snapped from my trance when I heard the door open of her room, I was always on alert because in reality I am a sitting duck, as she is. I had Rooks patrolling the hospital but they could only handle so much. I was relieved when I seen the doctor come in.  
“Shall we see any improvement soon?” I asked with a sound of hope in my voice.

“I am sorry Mr. Frye, I am doing what ever I can right now, she is healing nicely on her gunshot wounds, but she lost a lot of blood and hit her head hard.” he said while checking her eyes and bruise she still had on her forehead, if I only had gotten their sooner to soften her fall maybe she would not be in this position. “She has gotten some colour back in her skin, hopefully this means a turn for the better.” With that he left the room on to his next patient. 

“I know you can hear me you stubborn woman, Wake up!” I yelled at her unconscious body. I got up and moved my face next to her, her temperature starting to raise from the day before, hopefully a good sign. I pull my lips to her ear. “Because if you die, I will kill everyone in this bloody town, then I will kill myself. I cannot go back to living without you.” I whispered to her. With that I heard another creek in the door and I kissed her forehead. I turned around to see Evie standing in the door way.

“I heard all that Jacob, stop being so foolish.” she lectured.

“Shut up Evie.” I snapped. 

“She has more colour today.” she observed. “Also, you need to go back to the train, bathe and try to get some sleep. I will stay with her.” 

“I am not going anywhere’s Evie.” I argued.

“Jacob! This is just ridiculous the way you are acting, you smell, your barely holding on because you barely have slept, you of all people have been crying non-stop. I understand your upset, I understand she means everything to you but for the love of god you still need to take care of yourself.” she screamed. 

“Will you be here the whole time?” I asked.

“Yes.” she answered.

“What about the Rooks?” I was looking for every excuse not to leave. 

“Henry is dealing with them right now. They can go to Henry if they need something.” she replied.

“I am going to bathe and then coming straight back.” I stated.

“Please have a nap brother, she wouldn't want you to be doing this.” she continued to fight me on the sleep issue.

“Fine, a couple of hours. If anything happens send a Rook for me.” I asserted. With that I left for the train, leaving Josie in Evie’s hands. I was just worried the moment I left something would happen.

Evie’s POV

I finally convinced Jacob to leave for a bath and some sleep. It was like pulling teeth, he has always been stubborn, but I was also looking at the female version of him, laying unconscious in a bed. Even though I was Jacob’s twin, him and Josie were always so alike. Hot tempered, sassy, determined, reckless and stubborn. Their fights even as teenagers could go on for days if they kept up both of their stubbornness up. 

“Wake up dammit!” I yelled at her as I sat in the chair Jacob once occupied. “Your putting my brother, myself, Henry and the Rook through hell Jo. Jacob cannot sleep without you, this is the first time I have been able to be alone with you since your uh-… accident. You need to wake up! I cannot lose my best friend again, and if I lose you I am afraid I will lose my brother as well. WAKE UP!” I screamed some more. 

 

**Flashback - Crawley, 1863**

_Josie’s POV_

_I heard a loud knock on my front door, it’s been a few days since my mother has passed and I finally pulled myself out of bed. I opened the door to my admirer._

_“Morning Love.” he greeted with a sympathetic smile._

_“We need to speak in private.” I grabbed my coat so we could go for a walk. I slipped on my shoes and we headed out the door towards our meadow._

_“What’s wrong my love?” Jacob looked down towards my worrisome face._

_“Besides the fact that I just lost my mother.” I whimpered “I am losing you as well.” Jacob halted his movement and stiffened his body._

_“What do you mean your losing me?” he asked in a panic. Tears started to stream down my face. “What do you mean Josie?” he pleaded from me with his hands on my arms now standing in front of me._

_“My father wishes to move back to his homeland of France, as England reminds him too much of my mother.” I was completely sobbing at this point, Jacob put his arms around me to embrace me. He tightened his grip around me, almost as if he was telling me he was never letting go._

_“Run away with me?” He whispered in my ear._

_“Jacob!” I slapped his back pulling away._

_“Love please, we will hop a train, I have some money, we can find a small living quarters and I will work at a factory or whatever. You will stay home and tend to the home and eventually our children.” My heart fluttered at the thought of having children with Jacob. But I was withholding a secret from him. I was training to be an assassin. “Please love!” He screamed. “I cannot lose you” he continued to beg._

_“Children Jacob?” I questioned smiling._

_“Yes, Children, child, whatever you want.” He smiled back at me._

_“How scandalous, having children unwedded.” I giggled._

_“Oh love, I would marry you.” He smiled down on me before placing a kiss on my lips._

 

**Present - 3 days later..**

Jacob’s POV

Evie was not successful to tear me away from Josie’s side again, I was able to get 3 hours of sleep 3 days ago, and a few broken every so often at the hospital. I stared at the fresh red flowers Evie brought for her, to make the room a bit brighter. I was emotionally drained at this point, I did not understand why she would not wake up nor did the doctors. I could only scream at an unconscious body for so long before feeling desperate. I was going stir crazy from not leaving the hospital but yet I couldn't leave.

“Jacob.” I heard Evie speak behind me breaking me from my train of thought.

“What?” I snapped.

“You need sleep.” she said not wanting to sound pushy.

“Get off me about that! I am not leaving. I cannot leave.” I angrily snarled.

“Jacob! It’s been 10 days.” she sighed.

“DO NOT FINISH WHATEVER YOU ARE GOING TO SAY!” I shot from my chair inches from Evie’s face in a growl.

“Jacob! She hit her head hard! She obviously has a major head injury, you need to face the facts. I was hopeful at first but-“ I quickly cut her off.

“I will not, as long as she breathing I will sit here. I will not abandon her.” I walked back over to the side of her bed staring at her eyes, as I stared again I thought I seen a flutter. 

“I cannot watch you sit here like this Jacob, the city still needs you. I love Jo but you need to get out of here some times too, allow someone else to sit here.” she continued to protest.

“Shut up! I will not leave. I cannot lose her Evie, you have no bloody clue.” I screamed.

“And if she dies?” she asked in a dry tone.

“Then I will kill every single Blighter, Templar in this City then I am done.” I growled at her standing nose to nose to her.

“Jacob?” I heard a weak voice unexpectedly mutter behind me. I seen Evie peak behind me and eyes light up as my head snapped back to Josie’s bed, to see her stare back at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add an Evie POV, let me know if you like it or not to ever do it again.
> 
> Also, my mother is visiting at the moment so I most likely will not be able to update until mid next week.


	13. Is my love enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to upload a new chapter, my mother was visiting. She is gone now and I can get back to writing every night.

**Continued…**

Josie’s POV

“Jacob?” My head was pounding, and I feel like that is even an understatement. My vision was blurry and the sun did not help my head at all. I seen two dark figures standing in front of my bed, my blurred vision did not allow to make out their faces, nor even a good glance at their clothing. I could hear them yelling as I woke, the voices sounding familiar to me. When I spoke my throat ached, my own voice made my head feel even worse. Suddenly I felt the room completely spin, my eyes felt drowsy again. My eye felt like they were about to drift to the back of my head. I felt one of the bodies rush to my side and grab my hand and face. 

“Stay with me love!” he cried. I immediately realized placed the voice correct when I woke. “Evie! Get the bloody doctor!” he yelled.  
“Shhhhhh” I whispered to hush his yelling. “My head…. hurts.” I stuttered out in my raspy tone. 

“You need water.” I heard him whisper before rushing off looking for some. I heard the door open with a burst. “She’s awake!” Jacob told the doctor. 

“Ahh, I see that Mr. Frye.” he said in a quiet tone. The doctor came to my side and opened my eyes and examined them. “Are you up for some questions?” he asked.

“Yes.” I breathed. 

“What is your name?”

“Josephine Baxter” 

“What is your birthdate?”

“June 19th 1848.”

“Where are you born?”

“Crawley”

“What city are you in now?”

“London.”

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

“Yes.” 

“Well, she has her memory, as long as she does not slip out again she should be fine. Would you like me to tell her?” he explained everything to Jacob.

“Tell me what?” I snapped as I drank my water Jacob handed me.

“You were in coma love.” Jacob began. “It’s been 10 days since the Gang War.”

“WHAT!” I was in shock. 10 days? No way 10 days have passed. I started to frantically move around in my head. 

“Easy, easy! Your head.” The doctor attempted to calm me down so I did not injure myself again. After moving my head around abruptly as the doctor and Jacob attempted to hold me down to stop move. I screamed in pain as I felt the sharp pains in my head get increasingly worse.

“My head.” I cried as tears welled up in my eyes.

“I will get the nurse to bring in some painkillers.” the doctor told me. “Just try to keep still.” at that moment the doctor left.

“You need to remain calm love.” he attempted to sooth me.

“Just leave Jacob.” I hissed through my teeth at him. He face turned to a look of confusion. 

“I am not leaving.” he barked.

“LEAVE!” I screamed. “I do not want you here.” I looked at him in his eyes with my glaring, his eyes looked hurt, but at that moment I did not care. I was angry still with him, not only did he completely disregard me the day of the Gang War but my relationship with him endangered my life even more, I had a bullseye on my back and this made me angry.

“Fine.” He said sadly. He got up from the side of my bed and walked out the door giving me a look before he left the room with his face full of sadness.

“You can leave too.” I stared at Evie.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” She said abruptly. 

“Do not start lecturing me Evie, I am not Jacob. You cannot just boss me around.” I snapped.

“Are you kidding me Jo!” She continued. “He has been sitting here since you came in, I was able to get him to leave for only a matter of 3 hours for a bath.” I rolled my eyes. “He hasn't slept barely. I watched him sob over you, he’s the one who carried you here.”

“Does not change the fact what he did before the Gang War, does not change the fact that being associated with her reckless behaviour put a bigger target on my head, more than both of you.” I stated with sass.

“He wanted to go buy you a ring! You are unbelievable Jo.” She said angrily “What do you mean bigger target than us?” 

“At the ball I learnt that the Templars want to kill me first because it will make Jacob come to them. Specifically mentioning how they would like to string me up to kill me in front of him” I explained.

“Why am I just finding this out now?” she asked.

“Because I did not want to tell anyone. Jacob wouldn't of let me ever leave if that was the case.” I advised. “If I cannot work I will go insane.”

“Do not blame Jacob for loving you as much as he does. You are the only person Jacob has been capable to love besides himself, do not destroy my brother.” she said with a gloomy sigh.  
“I am sure Jacob would of been just find if I did not show up again.” I rolled my eyes.

“Josephine! You are the only person I have ever seen Jacob cry over, first time when you left, second time after he did not receive any letters from you. Now when he thought you were dying in his arms.” she defended. “Jacob, may had some women in his life after you left, for I suppose sexual reasons but you were the only person to ever capture his heart. You need to speak to him about what happened before the Gang War.” with that she left the room and Henry returned in her place. 

 

Jacob’s POV

I had no idea why she was so angry at me. My head was filled with so much confusion and hurt as I walked back to the train. I felt a tightness draw up in my chest. I finally reached the train, I jumped abroad and proceeded through the pub carriage. I seen some Rook glance at me weird on why I was here as they have not seen me here these past 10 days. I walked out of the opposite door to go to my carriage, Josie and mine’s carriage. I entered as I slammed the door behind me. I sat down on the bed placing my elbows on my knees to cup my head. I was so confused on her anger still towards me. My head was spinning with thoughts, I never let another person in as close as I let Josie, back when we were kids and now and this reminded me why. I felt so weak as my heart was ripped to shreds by her words but in at the same time her coming back into my life made me felt like I had more of a meaning to life besides being a killing machine. I needed to make London safe again for not only the people but for our future. As I felt my eyes fluttering to a sleep I heard a thud on the top of the train carriage with my door opening following.

“Sorry Brother.” Evie came in realizing I was near sleep.

“What are you doing here? Someone needs to stay with her!” I said with a sense of guilt.

“Henry is around with her, she kicked me out as well.” Evie stated.

“Why is she so angry?” I asked.

“She informed me on a little more information she intentionally left out when surrounded by Templars at the ball you two attended.” She began. “She found out their master plan to get to you is to kill her in front of you. They want to kill her first before any of us.”

“Why has she kept this from us.” I hissed.

“Fear you would lock her up in this train and throw away the key.” she explained. “I told her to talk to you on about what happened before the Gang War, seems she still upset on that fact too. But get some sleep go see her after you both have a clear head.” She demanded as she left my carriage. I laid my head back on the pillow with the thoughts on how they wanted to murder her to hurt me, they found my weakness in the form of a 5’5” small frame of a young women. I finally drifted to some sleep. 

 

**Next day.**

Josie’s POV

I was reading a book Henry brought with him for me while he was sleeping in the chair across my room. I was awaiting my morning medication of painkillers even though my headache had subsided to a bearable pain, my wounds still hurt as they healed.

“Good Morning Miss Baxter.” Mrs. Nightingale said as she entered my room. “Feeling better this morning?”

“A bit thank you.” I stated.

“How is your vision?” she asked.

“Good, not blurry anymore. When can I leave?” I asked in a curious tone.

“I do not know quite yet when you will be able to leave.” she asserted. She sat me up more so that she could stick me with the needle of medication. “Your bullet wounds are healing well, no more infection. Now we just need to keep an eye on you head injury.” With her explanation I heard a slight knock on the door before it opened and I seen Jacob enter.  
“Good morning Josie, do you wish for me to still leave or can I visit with you?” he asked with a look on his face that melt my heart.

“You can stay.” I said in a courteous manner.

“Greenie! Wake up, you can go home now.” He shook Henry awake, Henry got up from the chair and bid farewell to us and left the room. Jacob pulled the chair closer to the bed when I noticed what he was holding, I bouquet of red roses. Mrs. Nightingale finished checking me over and left the room, Jacob and I were alone. “I bought you these” he passed me the flowers.  
“They are beautiful.” I examined the flowers setting them on the nightstand next to my bed.

“Not as beautiful as you.” he smiled.

“Recycling lines are we?” I laughed.

“What do you mean love?” he asked.

“When you told me you liked me back in Crawley, you gave me red roses too, 3 of them. And when I stated they were beautiful you said that exact line.” I smiled at him.

“I suppose its the truth then, not just a line.” he declared. “Why did you not tell me the Templars were after you to hurt me?”

“I did not wish for you to worry.” I explained. 

“I will always worry about you. Even if every Templar is dead in this world.” he claimed. “Is my love enough to keep you here loving me?” he asked with a sad tone. “I realize we are breaking a lot of rules which we were taught under the Brotherhood but other Assassin’s before us have loved each other, why can’t we be like those?” he tone turned to a worrisome tone, did he think I was going to leave him?

“Jacob, you are my everything and that will never change. No matter who wants my head. Or yours.” I told him. “You love will always be enough.” With that he fiddled with something in his pocket and held something in his hand that I could not see, he got up out of his chair and knelt next to my bed.

“This is not what I originally had planned to do this, but you are the light of my life, you give more meaning to my life than you’ll ever known. We are alike in so many ways and that brings me joy and always keeps me on my toes. I wish nothing more than spending every day on this earth with you. Josephine Baxter, will you make me the happiest bloke in all of England and marry me?” he asked zealously revealing a ring in his hand, as he held my left hand. My face completely dropped, my eyes welled up with tears. I could not believe what I was seeing in front of me. Jacob on one knee proposing. His face turned from happy to sad in my silence. “I am sorry for being so brash.” he said starting to let go of my hand. With that I grabbed on to his hand as he started to pull away. I grabbed the lapel of his jacket to pull him in close to me. When his face met mine I pulled him in for a passionate kiss, after a few seconds I pulled away and whispered in his ear.

“Jacob Frye.” I purred. “Of course I will marry you, you bloody fool.” I smiled at him. He leant down to give me another kiss, I could feel his smile in our kiss. He reached down to my hand and slid the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. I looked up to Jacob’s face from looking at the ring, he was smiling ear from ear. “I must be the luckiest girl in all of the world to have a fiancé as handsome as you Mr. Frye.” 

“And I the luckiest man to have you the future, Mrs. Frye.” he said as gazed lovingly at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well I am sorry this is a shorter chapter, I have a lot planned out still and just need to execute it properly.


	14. All Onboard

**2 Weeks Later.**

Josie’s POV

The past two weeks since I have woken up have been strenuous of rehabilitation on my leg, both Jacob and Evie would accompany me on my sessions with the nurse, both equally pushing me to go harder and harder. I was exhausted for a person who just paid in bed for the rest of the day. It was hard to keep Jacob away from the hospital, not that I wanted him to be away but I knew he had business to attend to and I did not want to keep him from it. To prevent myself from going stir crazy and getting depressed Henry kept me up to date with an endless supply of reading to do. I knew I was ready to go home soon, getting better every day with walking with the cane Jacob got me to use to aid my walking until my leg muscle fully healed. My hopes of going home were crushed 2 days ago, when it seemed I caught a bug. My mornings before Jacob or Evie would arrive would be filled with me and my head stuck in a pale, greener than the Rook’s jackets. My sickness would subside until Mrs. Nightingale gave me a remedy. Ever since getting my bug I requested Jacob and Evie to steer clear from me as I did not want them to get sick. Jacob sick with a cold was not a pretty sight, and he whined like a toddler, and I personally couldn't stand toddlers.

My morning nurse was in checking on me, she checked both my wounds to see that they were basically healed. She advised me on our morning walking would start soon for the day. As the nurse noticed me suddenly turn pale white again with my feverish sweat running down my face she passed me a bedpan to get sick in.

“I am going to bring the doctor by to make sure your virus is not getting any worse.” the nurse said in her soft spoken voice. Within a few minutes the doctor and Mrs. Nightingale were at my side. 

“Still not feeling very well are we?” he asked me.

“Yes, still getting sick in the morning till early afternoon, cold sweats and the nausea will pick back up in the evening.” I explained. He took my temperature and wrote it down on my chart. He lift my night shirt and exposed my abdomen area which was seeming a little unfit from what I assumed would because of my lack of exercise in the last month. The doctor proceeded to feel my abdomen area, asking me if anything was tender.

“Hmm.. Interesting.” He spoke as he wrote something down.

“What’s interesting?” I asked curiously at him.

“Miss. Baxter, it seems despite all the trauma you have gone through. You are pregnant.” he stated with a smile. It took me a minute to digest this information. How could I be pregnant? I understood the logistics with it, frankly Jacob and I were like rabbits with having sex and we necessarily prevent anything but with my line of work nor what I have just been through how could I be pregnant.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Pretty sure, your stomach has gained weight, your sickness. It all adds up.” he explained to me.

“Please do not tell Mr. Frye.” I stated to both of them. 

“Do not worry dear, we will let you inform him.” Mrs. Nightingale informed. With that they both left my room. I was alone in my room, and alone with my thoughts. I did not know how I felt about being pregnant, I did not even know if I ever wanted to be a mother. I knew what it was like to be the daughter of two Assassins, constantly gone. Being raised by my grandmother until she passed when I was 4 and my mother was forced to give up being an Assassin to take care of me. I was not ready to give up my work yet. I never even knew if Jacob wanted a family, we lived on a train and our life was not safe for children at the moment. I did not know what to do nor how to tell Jacob.

Jacob’s POV

I just finished an early mission and was celebrating liberating another factory of children workers with my Rooks and Evie at pub close to the hospital before I was off to see Josie. She was sick for the past few days and requested I did not visit but I did not care today, I wanted to tell her about our victory and how happy it made me helping out those children. I was enjoying a few pints with my Rooks, Nettie one of Josie’s friends being on of them who was nearly engaged to one of the other Rooks George. 

“So whens the wedding?” I asked Nettie.

“When ever we get enough money to have one.” she explained.

“When are you goin’ to marry that little lass boss?” George asked.

“Actually, I asked her to marry me 2 weeks ago.” I told them, Evie was mid gulp into her pint when I stated my news that we yet to inform her with, she nearly spit out her drink.  
“What!” Evie screamed. “Surely she said no?” he teased

“Evie! You very well know she did not say no.” I snapped.

“Ohhh my brother is getting married.” Evie squealed. 

“Oh you knew I was going to propose.” I shushed her up.

“Congratulations Boss!” George raised his glass to me, we all clinked pints together and took a drink. 

“On that note, I must be going to visit said fiancé.” I grinned, getting up from my seat and heading to the door of the pub. I walked the half mile from the pub to the hospital, I had much to tell Josie on my arrival. I walked into the hospital and seen Mrs. Nightingale, she gave me a pleasant smile. I walked into Josie’s room as she sat their staring blankly at the wall.

“Good morning love.” I greeted. “How are you doing today?”

“Well.” she smiled at me. “Just got back from my walk.” I sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Your not suppose to be here though.”

“Do not worry about me getting sick love. I will be find.” I assured her. “I had an exciting day and I wanted to tell you about it, and I was hoping that you were well enough, I would be able to take you for a walk outside, maybe around the hospital grounds.” 

“That would be lovely, I do feel better at the moment. Fetch Mrs. Nightingale would you.” she asked, with that I got up and went to the door and motioned the older nurse over.

“Seeing as Josie is feeling slightly better, would I be able to take her for a walk around the hospital ground. Get her some fresh air?” I asked the nurse.

“As a matter of fact, I am preparing to discharge you today.” she explained. “The doctor feels you are good enough to go home.” 

“What about her virus?” I asked confusingly. Mrs. Nightingale looked at Josie and when I turned my head I got a glimpse of her shaking her head no to her. 

“Her virus is fine enough for you to take her home. Mr. Frye I need you signature on a few things before you go, and a list of medicines she will need over the course of a few days if she is to vomit any more. You need to make sure you still have plenty of food and water.” with that I headed to the small desk signed a few papers, paid for her stay at the hospital. I walked in and Josie was up getting her clothes.

“I need you help getting my pants on.” she laughed at me with her pants in her hand. She sat on the bed as I put both her leg throw the her pant legs her getting up as I pulled them on. I went to button them when I noticed how tight the waist was on her pants compared to other time of me taking them off. 

“Hospital making you gain a tad weight I see.” I giggled to her.

“Not funny Jacob.” she gave me a glaring eye.

“Do worry love, you could use a little meat on your bones. Plus once were back to training, you’ll be back in your old shape in no time.”

“Mmm, training. Right.” I heard her sigh but I paid no mind to it. She finished getting dress and collecting her belongings. I had a Rook summon a carriage for us, I loaded her and her stuff into the carriage and sat down banging on the top of the roof for the Rook to head to the train station. I examined her as she glance out at the window. Her face had a sense of worry of it which puzzled me, I thought she would be happy to be out of the hospital and going back to the train.

“Something wrong love?” I asked.

“Oh, fine. Everything is just fine.” she said smiling faintly. “STOP THE CARRIAGE.” She screamed a moment later, falling to her knees and pushing the carriage door opening. I went to go to her side to steady her balance when she pushed me away. Hearing her throw up was hard. Not because of her getting sick, but the fact I couldn't help her. I passed her a hanker chief and she wiped her mouth off. “I am sorry you had to see that.”

“Its fine love, are you sure you are good to go back to the train now?” I interjected. 

“Yes, its just this carriage ride is not agreeing with me.” she said calmly.

“Are you sure, this doesn't seem like a good virus you have. You are just sweating up a storm here.” I addressed.

“Jacob, stop I am fine.” she snapped as the carriage pulled up to the station. The Rook carried her bag up to the platform following us as I help her walk up the stairs to the platform to await the train. We stood there examine the people go by us, I looked to the corner of my eye to see Josie looking down at her ring. Twirling it on her finger.

“Where did you get this Jacob?” she peered up at me.

“Evie.” I told her.

“How did Evie acquire it?” she pressed.

“My father.” I said not giving her too much information.

“Was it your mothers?” she continued to press.

“Yes.” I said in a casual tone.

“Ah I see.” she commented. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure, I suppose.” I motioned for her to ask.

“Do you want children?” she asked, I was slightly taken back by the question at first. 

“I guess, one day.” I answered. I sensed a sigh of relief from her. “Why do you ask? Do you want children?” With that the train pulled up and she was already heading to the door before even answering my question. She made her way to our cart and came in and sat on the bed. She took off her coat and threw it on the ground along with her boots. “Hey! I have spent a lot of time cleaning this room” I scolded her in a joking manner. “You did not answer my question love. Do you want children?”

“Hmmm” she said with a sign. “I have always been indifferent on the subject. I have seen in the course of female Assassin’s that once they have kids its obviously their reasonability to stay home with the children. You grew up with a father as an Assassin, you were raised by your grandmother a lot longer than I was. You know how that could ruining a child’s life. What if one of us died, what would that do to our child!” she ranted.

“Love, then we do not have to have children.” I attempted to calm her. “Its not like I said I wanted to have a child right at this moment. Tad dangerous right now.” when I finished my sentence I noticed tears well up in her face. I do not know what I said wrong. “What is wrong my love?” I asked cupping her hand.

“What if that’s too late.” she quivered, I looked at her with a puzzled face. “What if I already am pregnant.” my face dropped and she was now in full tears running from me to the chaise I grabbed her by the waist bringing her back to me. I cupped her face with one of my hands to stare into her eyes.

“Love, if you are pregnant. Then that is the best news I have heard all day.” I smiled at her. Sure, I was nervous as hell but did not mean I was not happy. 

“But you even just said yourself, its a ‘tad dangerous’ right now.” she said quoting my words a moment ago.

“But that’s before I knew you actually were love. I wouldn't want this with any other women but you.” I assured her. “Is this why your pants are fitting you tighter?”

“Yes. I only found out myself today. I do not have a stomach virus, your evil child is making me violently ill.” she laughed.

“Aw, taking after father are we already son?” I spoke to her abdomen. She smacked my shoulder and I went up to her lips to kiss them as I rubbed her small but now growing belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, sorry. More on the way in a couple days. This is kinda filler.


	15. Sacrifice one, to save many.

**3 days later.**

Josie’s POV

Days have gone by since I found out that I was pregnant, I hid my mixed emotions on the subject from Jacob. I put on a fake smile, now that my severe headaches have passed, my leg was gaining more movement each day. I felt itching to get out and about but Jacob was adamant that I could only leave in his company. My frustration has been starting to grow enormously, my days were spent reading, researching what intel Jacob brought back. I acted like I did not mind doing but in reality I hated every moment. Field work is what I loved, craved and what I needed. I sat on the end of the bed staring into space, thinking of my situation. My thoughts clouded my head of a different variety on doubting my skills on how I would do a parenting, why I couldn't leave, and how much I just wanted to get drunk right now and kill something. I got up and started to pace around the room, without my cane testing my limits. “Fuck it” I thought as I grabbed my coat and put it on and grabbed my cane, just in case. I headed for the back door of our carriage. I grasped the door handle and took a deep breathe, I turned the knob and swung the door open.

“Going somewhere’s love?” Jacob looked down at me with a stern look upon his face.

“Just going down to get some water over in the next carriage” I lied. I walked back towards the bed and sat my stuff down and let out a small sigh, Jacob followed in raising his eye brow at me.

“You sure?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yes my master.” I said with a sassy tone in my voice, rolling my eyes at him and bowing.

“It’s just there is a full pitcher of water right here.” He pointed to the pitcher on the desk. I forgot about that there.

“Oh you caught me, I just wanted to have some fresh air! You have my locked up like some sort of prisoner.” I snapped and confessed. 

“You can just ask to take you some where love.” he groaned.

“Problem with that, you seem to never be here and when you are you just want to stay home. Oh and also, I should be bloody able to leave on my own accord with out a babysitter.” I argued.  
“With you injured I have to pick up some extra work in the field, thats not my fault!” he barked at me, with his eyes glaring at me.

“No one is blaming you on injury but I can take myself outside, you seem to forget I managed 5 years of my life without you protecting me.” I jabbed. 

“This is different!” he blurted. “You cannot go out by yourself and risk hurting yourself more if you get attack or hurting our child.” I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Jacob, you know I can take care of myself.” I was begging him at this point to let go of the leash a bit.

“Can you though? I have seen you now get shot multiple times. Do you forget that you nearly bleed out in my arm? Because I cannot forget that image.” he growled.

“You going to throw that in my face now? First time I got shot I was saving your sorry arse.” I pointed out

“And the second time?” he questioned.

“Oh I thought she was fucking dead!” I yelled.

“But she wasn’t” his attitude was making my blood boil. I stormed to the other side of the carriage. “Where do you think you are going?”

“EVIE”S CARRIAGE OR DO I NEED PERMISSION TO GO THERE AS WELL?” I screamed inches away from his face as he tried to hold the door shut. “I need to get away from you.” I hissed and shoved him out of the way of the door. He fell back no expecting that I was going to push him. I went through the door and slammed the carriage door behind me. “Fucking git!” I said as I entered Evie’s carriage. Luckily she wasn't here yet. I climbed in her bed, I felt tears form in my eyes. I cried not because I was fighting with Jacob but this baby was making me feel weak. I suddenly heard the other door open and slam shut, following with feet on the carriages roof top. I glanced up to see Jacob jumping from the train to the tracks. “Must be nice to have all the freedom” I thought to myself. I drifted into a sleep for a few hours. I was awoken by Evie shaking me awake.

“Where is Jacob? And why are you in here?” she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

“I do not know nor do I care right now, also because we are fighting and since I cannot leave this is where I could get away from him.” I explained.

“Why won’t he let you leave? We need to get you into the field soon.” she was still confused.

“He will not let that happen.” I said with a sad tone looking down at my feet.

“Why?” she questioned further.

“Because I am pregnant.” I blurted.

“You are pregnant?” she was stunned.

“Yep, a month or so.” I answered.

“Why do you not seem happy about it?” she noticed my lack of enthusiasm.

“Because I never really wanted to be a mother.” I admitted for the first time out loud.

“Understandable in our field of work.” she agreed, “What does Jacob think?”

“Oh he’s just over the moon don’t ya know. So excited, enough to keep me a prisoner even though its going to drive me mad.” I divulged. 

“I do realizes the risks as well does he, but keeping you locked up is not going to solve anything.” Evie admitted. “We are coming up on the City, get your coat. I will take you out.” 

“Jacob will still be upset with me.” I muttered.

“And Jacob can deal with me then. Lets go.” with that I grabbed my coat and my cane. We got off at the station and made our way to the staircase. We walked to the bottom of the stairs, my leg was feeling a lot better and Evie noticed. “You are not so dependant on your cane now.” 

“Nope, I think I am getting the muscle built back up.” I stated.

“How about we get something to eat?” she suggested.

“Oh I would like that.” I agreed. We started down the street to the nearest pub, I breathed in the dirty air of London but it was so much better than that stuffy carriage. We approached the pub and entered. Multiple Rooks were hanging in the corner of the pub, Evie and I nodded in their direction and they raised their glasses to us. Evie sat us at a table in the farthest corner. We ordered our food and sipped on our tea and continued our chat.

“I do understand your qualm.” she said in a courteous manner. “But you did also know what the consequences for your actions could be.” 

“I did, but I suppose I thought with our line of work it would just not happen until things slowed down. I do not know.” I sighed. 

“But I understand Jacob’s fear.” she added.

“How?” I questioned.

“Do you forget how our mother died. In child birth. This probably frightens him, who knows you could have twins.” she said calmly.

“I never thought of that.” I commented.

“The thought of you having to go through what killed our mother is enough to make him want to lock you up.” she brought up good points. “But that being said, he still should do that. You are a big girl.” 

“I see your point. Maybe I can attempt to talk to him again. Our food came and we started to eat. The meal was delicious, I felt like I could eat more and more but then I was finally full.   
“Well we should get back to the train before Jacob gets back and has all the Rooks out looking for you.” she laughed. We started walking back to the train station, the train should be by within the next half hour. I started up the long stair case of the train station, my leg still not feeling weak from the exercise I am putting it through today. We stood on the platform in the back away from the sea of people. I stared into space as Evie rambled on about the Piece of Eden when I heard a thud in front of me following the sound of the mechanism on our rope launcher. 

“What are you doing here?” I heard him snarl at me. I looked up and it was of course Jacob. 

“Evie brought me out.” I explained.

“I took her for some dinner Jacob, I couldn't let her starve.” she attempted to lighten the mood.

“I told her not to leave with any except me!” he snapped at Evie.

“Stop being so ridiculous.” she said not wanting to sound too pushy.

“Evie, she pregnant. It not something I am just going to take lightly, that my child and I am going to protect it.” He said to her.

“And I am suddenly forgotten about Jacob?” I yelled with my eyes filling up with tears again. 

“That is not what I said.” He attempted to console trying to grab my hand. I seen the train pulling up and I started towards it. “Josie, wait.” 

“Leave me alone Jacob.” I screamed now running to the carriage, I slammed the door in his face. I could hear Jacob and Evie arguing behind the door.

“You cannot keep her locked away Jacob!” Evie yelled at him.

“I am not locking her away, I just wish to accompany her out.” he argued back.

“You cannot treat her like a child.” she told him.

“She will have to give birth to a child! I am trying to make sure nothing happens to her.” he wouldn't let it go. “Our mother died doing that, I cannot see her suffer the same fate.”   
“Jacob not everyone who has children dies giving birth to them.” she was sounding more annoyed. I was happy Evie was on my side.

“Evie, stop lecturing me.” he said as I could hear him walking away from her.

“You need to stop blaming yourself for mother death Jacob.” she added.

“SHUT UP EVIE!” Jacob yelled I could hear his steps get louder I quickly moved to the chaise. He opened the door and slammed it again. “You are NOT and I repeat NOT LEAVING this train without me!” 

“Jacob you are being unreasonable!” I yelled back.

“I am not. You are going to be my wife and the mother of my children! You will do what I say.” he demanded. I pursed my lips and flare my nostrils at his words.

“I am not your slave, I am and will be treated as an equal Jacob!” I fumed.

“You will get yourself and our child killed” he continued.

“I DO NOT EVEN WANT THIS CHILD!” I screamed in a complete rage, realizing as the words slipped from my mouth.

“What?” Jacob look at me like I just kick a puppy.

“I did not want a child now. I wanted to be an Assassin, what I have been training to do.” I explained my harsh words.

“You do not want a child with me?” he asked with a sad tone.

“I did not say that, just not right now. But its too late for that.” I continued to explain. “But I will not stand being treated like this. To be treated like a prisoner and being dictated too.”   
“Your going to Crawley then, its safer for you there. Evie and I will continued to clean up the mess her and when its safe you can come back” he stated. My uncontrollable rage bubbled in me. I looked out the window at the sunsetting. I decided right then and there I was taking a stand against his tyrant. I grabbed my coat off the chaise put it on and fastened my gauntlet to my arm. I pulled my hood over my head and grabbed my cane. “I don't think so.” Jacob blocked the door once again. My rage got worse, and my rage was towards him. I flicked my wrist and held my blade at his throat. 

“Move or I will cut through you.” I growled with my soulless glare at him. He backed from the door and I opened it. I jumped to the roof I yelled to Jacob one more time. “If you want to keep breathing, do not follow” I warned. He got my anger at a point where I was not forgiving to anyone. I did not want to let a man control me, I loved Jacob dearly but I was not going to stand for this treatment. I pointed my rope launcher and shot it to a tall building that the train was passing. I scaled the roof tops of Whitechapel, staying out of the sight of any Blighters. I found my favourite pub in Whitechapel, even thought I was craving a pint I sat and sipped tea in the farthest corner of the pub. I was observing the patrons of the pub, a far amount of Rooks in the place, a few noticing me there.

I heard a ruckus outside that drew my attention, I used my eagle vision to notice a few Rooks running towards the pub. He ran in screaming to the Rooks there was something going down at the orphanage down the street. Rooks started to scatter towards the orphanage. The Rook who informed the crew noticed me in the corner.

“Oh thank god you are here Miss. Baxter.” he hollered at me as I got up from my seat and started to walk towards him.

“Hurry explain what happened” I asked in a rush.

“The Blighters and some other came to the orphanage and start to take the children. Too many for all us to take on we needed to get help first. Another Rook is on the way to the train to inform the Frye’s.” he disclosed. With that I left the Rook in the pub, feeling him quickly following me. I ran with full speed towards the orphanage.

 

Jacob’s POV

My body was shaking from our argument. I had a agonizing amount of anger wash over me when she left the carriage. Holding a blade to my throat, my fiancé, a fellow Assassin, Threatening to kill me. If it was anyone else to do that to me I would of snapped their necks. Her words were draggers in my heart. Her words hurt but they were truthful, this period in time was not the best to bring a child into. I was extremely exhausted from working all the extra missions. A knock on the door took me out of my trance.

“Come in” I yelled.

“Brother, I thought you left.” Evie walked in looking surprised to see me.

“She left.” I stated.

“And your still here? What did she threaten to kill you if you followed?” She asked with a laugh.

“Yes.” I hissed.

“Seriously?” she said sounding surprised.

“Held her blade to my throat and everything.” I explained.

“How do you not understand that you are being unreasonable?” She inquired.

“I know I am but I want her to be safe.” I attempted to make my decisions seem right.

“But she can be safe on her own as well. She not asking to go to fight club, she asking to be able to freely go out.” She scolded me. “I realize that something could happen Jacob, I do. But she is an Assassin, a hell of a good one at that. Both of your judgment has been cloud in your love fest. Hence this situation you are in with her being pregnant”

“Evie!” I pleaded her to stop

“You both got yourself in this mess at the wrong time, and you both need to deal with it together. Not fighting, not controlling her because you are going to drive her away. This is a risk you both are going to have to take right now. London isn't safe right now for Assassin children but this is what you were given.” She continued to scold me, making me realize my mistakes even more.

“I told her I wanted her to go to Crawley to be safe.” I admitted.

“Why would you do that?” She looked at me like I was an idiot.

“I do not know, I was angry! She’s not listening to me.” I threw my hands in the air.

“You are not listening to her!” Evie yelled when we heard a loud knock on the door.

“Come in!” I demanded.

“Boss’, Miss. Frye. Come quick. Blighters are taking the children at Annie’s orphanage.” the Rook informed.

“Let’s go Evie.” I told her. We got up when the Rook informed us of one more thing.

“Miss. Baxter was just arriving as I was heading to get you.” 

“WHAT!” I burst. 

“Jacob, calm down. Let’s go.” Evie attempted to console. We jumped from the train, I found a carriage to take us there faster. “Do not be mad at her Jacob. It’s her instinct.”

We arrived to a massacre of Blighters in the streets outside of the orphanage with Rooks standing around staring at a burning building. I was looking around the carnage looking for Josie when I spotted Nettie as she ran to me.

“Jacob! Josie’s in the orphanage.” She warned.

“What happened!” I asked looking at the burning building.

“Josie came, we were able to take them out, but their were a few more in the orphanage. Josie ran in after them after a couple of minutes. There was an explosion. Rooks are in there as well.” She explained. With that I charged the front door. There was a Rook when I entered holding a child carrying him to the back door that was not covered in flames yet. I looked around for Josie. I yelled to the Rook.

“Where is Miss. Baxter?” The room was filling up with smoke quickly.

“Upstairs.” He said with that I turned to look at the stairs that were half on fire, making anyone up stairs trapped. I looked to the top when Josie appeared.

“Jacob!” She yelled to me, she had her balaclava covering her face. Which I was hoping would help with her not inhaling too much smoke. “I need you to catch these children.” She held a small child in her hands.

“Hurry up love.” I yelled to her opening my arms waiting for the child to be thrown to me. She tossed the child down, I caught her then passed her off to the Rook I seen when I came in her took her out. “Ok, now you love.” 

“There are more.” She ran and gathered the other children. 5 in total she threw to me. As the last one was safe, more of the stairs caught fire. 

“Jo! You have to jump now!” I demanded as she was starting to look weak. She backed up and gave a slight running start and kicked off the last remaining step. I just caught her before a beam nearly caught her leg before I did. I started to try to run out the building with her in my arms but the back door was now on fire. I seen a window and ran to it kicking the window shattering it. I jumped out, getting far from the building to where Evie was helping the children.

“Is she okay?” Evie asked as I sat her down.

“I am fine.” Josie declared.

“This is exactly what I did not want to happen.” I stated.

“I realize that Jacob, but this is my job as well as your. If I had to sacrifice of to save many I will! I did not leave and look for a fight.” she preached.

“I am sorry for being hard on you but I worry.” I apologized.

“I am sorry for putting my knife to your throat.” She laughed. 

“Will you come back to the train with me?” I asked.

“Yes, once we are finished here.” she smiled. We took all the children to an empty building in one of the Whitechapel strongholds. The Rooks prepared the building while we headed back to the train, we both were coughing but other than that fine. Josie’s leg seems to be healed full not needing her cane to walk on. We settled into bed and both drifted into a sleep after a stressful night. I held on tight to her that night. 

 

**Next Morning.**

Josie’s POV

I woke up with Jacob’s arms tangled around me. My eye opened when I felt the sharpest pain in my gut I have ever felt. Like I was being stabbed repeatedly. I screamed a window shattering scream when Jacob shot up and Evie running through the door of our carriage. I clutched my stomach, Jacob pulled the blanket from me when Evie noticed the red strain on my nightdress and bed sheets. 

“We need to get her to the doctor now!” Evie screamed. Jacob threw on his shirt barely buttoning it and his jacket. Slipping on his boots and not lacing them up as he scooped me up, Evie and him jumped from the train and ran me to the nearest hospital which is where Mrs. Nightingale was. 

“What happened!” Mrs. Nightingale yelled to Jacob.

“She woke up screaming, she covered in blood.” he said as he sat me down on a bed that she directed him to in a private room. She pushed Evie and Jacob out of the room closing the door to examine me, telling him that he could not be in the room. Truthfully I am glad she kicked them out because I could not stand to see his face, he looked so broken hearted. At that moment as I felt another sharp pain I realized I was losing my baby.

“Make it stop!” I screamed. As she pushed a needle in my arm.

“You are losing your child Josephine, this next part with be very difficult. You will have to deliver this baby to get it out before you bleed to death.” She instructed. With that I started to push with ever pain, this came with 2 gruelling hours before it came out. Mrs. Nightingale informed that it seems the baby could have passed before I was even out of the hospital it was hard to tell. Jacob came in once Mrs. Nightingale clean everything up. 

“Are you okay love?” He asked me. I was crying with my head in my hands. I thought Jacob was going to leave me now.

“Our baby is dead.” I blurted to him.

“I know.” he sighed looking to the floor. “But are you okay?”

“I am sore, but I will be fine Mrs. Nightingale said.” I explained. He walked to the side of my bed and leant down to give me a kiss on my sweaty forehead. “I am so sorry Jacob.” I started to sob. “Please do not leave me, please do not hate me.” I pleaded.

“I do not hate you love, nor will I leave you. This was not your fault. It was not our time.” he assured me. I looked up to him, looking in his eyes. You could see the hurt in his eyes but with a slight sense of relief as well. “As long as I did not lose you again. Your screams were frightening. Children can wait as long as I have you”

“Maybe once we free London, we can revisit this.” I suggested.

“That sounds wonderful.” he smiled before nuzzling his head in to me to comfort me.


	16. Sweet Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff & smut filler for you.

**Mid-August 1868**

Josie’s POV

The weeks after my miscarriage was spent recovering but then I was finally able to get back to the field. I had so much built up I felt indestructible, we were able to gain the whole area of the Thames and most of the Strands. I spent my days liberating factories of child workers while Jacob and the Rooks took over strongholds, and we were able to build up our relationship back to the way we liked it. Starricks newspapers began littering the streets with sketches of us calling us numerous names, calling out our bloodshed of their kind but in reality the people of the borough we have liberated new the difference. My favourite article to date was the “Love Sick Heathens” article, describing that we apparently get our jollies off by slaying people, made us look like psychopathic evil people. Jacob and I giggled on this one for a while, because it was not entirely false. It never failed that usually after Jacob or I had a big assassination mission it would always end up in very loud love making session back at the train. Last night happened to be one of those nights. Jacob just taking down his target of Pearl Attaway, someone Jacob stupidly worked with while I was injured. I wanted to strangle the women when I found out how she used Jacob, but I always wanted to smack him silly for actually falling for it.

“She was pretty wasn’t she?” I asked Jacob as we were getting dressed and up for the day.

“Who?” He questioned.

“Pearl.” I barked.

“Why does that matter?” He seemed slightly bothered by the question.

“Because I still do not understand how you did not see it coming, you are a trained Assassin, and unlike Evie, I do not think you are a complete pillock” I stated.

“I suppose she was pretty but that does not matter, I only have eyes for you.” he defended.

“I know lovey, but still doesn't make you immune to a pretty face.” I smiled. “Just be careful next time, because if anything would have happened to you because of that slag, I would of chopped her up to little bits and deliver her head on a stake to Starrick myself.” 

“Oh your a reckless little tart now aren’t you?” He joked at me.

“There was a boy where I grew up that was a bad influence on me.” I giggled as I pulled my jacket over my shoulders, suddenly I felt Jacob behind me, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

“Oh but he was a charming handsome lad wasn’t he?” He muttered to my neck. I pulled away from his embrace starting walking to the pub carriage, I reached the door seeing Jacob following with his devilish smile. We walked in to the carriage still giggling to see Evie, humped over the bar with her face in her hands.

“Sister, not feeling well are we?” Jacob asked her.

“I did not get a wink of sleep!” She snapped towards him glaring at both of us. “Because of both of you! You two sound like a bunch of hyenas in there. Two of you need to keep it down!” 

“Oh Evie, do not be such a spoil sport just because Henry is not giving you any” He jabbed at her laughing, I started to giggle under my breathe with a small smile upon my face.

“JACOB!” Evie screamed slamming her fist down on the bar as her face started to blush.

“Evie, I promise we will keep it down from now on.” I told her smacking Jacob on the arm to stop him from laughing at her. “Go get some sleep now, what do you need done?” 

“You two can take my target for the day then.” She advised me. “He will be here on this map, that all I know except that he will be the only one with a Templars cross on his arm.”

“Ou, so like an Assassin’s surprise bag!” I cheered, while Jacob started laughing again and Evie glaring at me. “Jacob, you can help me then.” I pulled him away while Evie retreated to her carriage for some sleep. We jumped from the train when it was about to pull in through the City of London. “You need to stop bugging your sister about Henry.”

“But its fun.” he laughed.

“It’s not nice though. You two are constantly at each other’s throat, puts me in a tough spot.” I claimed.

“How?” he asked.

“Because I am your fiancé but Evie is still my best friend. If she does not want to admit her feelings for Henry yet, leave her be. Your not the best with feelings as well.” I jeered.

“I mustered up the guts to tell you I liked you.” He commented.

“Yes, after that git ruined my book.” I sighed, remembering that book I never got to finish because he ruined multiple pages.

“Did you not punch him though?” Jacob laughed.

“Yeah! After he tore out the pages of my book.” I stated.

“Then I beat him up for ya love!” He was laughing harder.

“One of many times I recall.” I giggled.

“Yep, that fucker always had the coppers at my door. Especially after you left, he tended to be someone I always took my anger out on then he moved away.” He told me.

“Interesting, but now I do not need you to beat up the men for me lovey!” I pointed out.

“Nope, but I still will.” he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. We had a far distance to walk to our targets location, so we made it a competition. We raced along the roof tops to the location, I had a good steady pace with him falling behind in my trail. I set my eyes on the last building running as I aimed my gauntlet at the roof top across the road. I launched the rope, zipping across the road reaching the finish line. I rested my back to a chimney while waiting for Jacob to get here. “I do not understand how I can never win a race against you.” 

“I’m faster obviously! Even when just a month ago I had a bullet go lodged in this leg, I would of probably beat ya too then.” I said slapping my leg.

“Don’t remind me.” He shook his head as he pushed me against the chimney kissing my jaw line, he hand gripped my ass while he buried his face further in my neck.

“Now, now love.” I said when I felt him take one of his hand cupping my sex.

“But I think that juicy little cunt wants my cock.” he purred into my ear as he felt my sex moisten.

“Jacob, stopp!” I whined, feeling myself caving. “After the mission, Evie will kill us if we fuck this up.” I was finally able to push him off me. 

“Your no fun love.” he laughed with a small pout. I started to analyzing the area. They were here already. There was 3 snipers below us on porches, with about a dozen in various ares on the ground with the target in the middle by a carriage.

“I will take out the snipers, stay here.” I told Jacob.I pulled my hood and balaclava up and ran around on the roof tops, taking throwing knifes to each sniper, killing all 3 not being detected at all. I met back where I left Jacob.

“Good job love.” He cheered. 

“There are two haystacks on either side. You take one I take one work our way, with stealth to the middle.” I told Jacob empathizing the word stealth. He nodded and pulled his hood and ran to his side, leaping into the haystack. I followed to my own haystack, as I landed I quickly pulled in and assassinated the passing guard. There were another 4 in my area and I was able to stealth kill all of them, not alerting the 2 Blighter’s around the Templar target, I seen Jacob take out his target while I waited for him behind a stone wall close to the target. Once Jacob met me we glanced at our target with his back towards us. 

“How do you want to do this?” Jacob asked catching his breath.

“I’m thinking! I don’t usually plan shit.” I snapped.

“Neither do I love.” he snapped back as I peaked seeing the face of the Templar this time.

“Oh. My. God!” I breathed.

“What?” Jacob said looking back.

“It’s Franklin Buckley! The Templar!” I almost screamed slightly giddy.

“Seriously?” Jacob peaked over the wall again this time seeing his face. “Well I’ll be damned. Look like today you get some childhood revenge my sweets.”

“Okay, I will take out first I will take down the two guards then he will see me. You sneak behind him so he doesn’t try anything. Then we will have fun from there.” I told him before he could object or agree I sped away from the wall slashing the last two guards necks on my way towards them. The Templar turned and looked at me.

“Assassin!” he screamed hoping a guard who hear him, but they were all dead and he did not realizing who I was at first with my balaclava over my face. I pulled it down to expose the bottom half of my face, pulling back my hood. “Josephine Baxter?”

“Well, well Franklin Buckley. Looks like we meet again after all these years.” I taunted.

“Of course you became an Assassin.” he said as he reached into his jacket for his gun, when Jacob jumped behind him flicking his blade at his throat.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He hissed. Franklin looked behind him and seen Jacob’s face.

“Jacob Frye, I heard you were in London.” he sneered at Jacob. “Should of known the whore I read about was you, Josephine.” 

“She is not a whore!” Jacob barked pushing his blade slightly harder at his neck but making sure not to take my kill away from me. “That’s my fiancé” he gave me a little wink.

“Looks like I have the upper hand this time Franklin.” I laughed at him.

“The Grandmaster will kill you both-” He yelled as I plunged my kukri into his abdomen, as Jacob let him so he fell to the ground, I took my blade to his throat to make sure the bastard was dead.

“How was that for you love?” Jacob asked noticing the smile on my face.

“Excellent!” I cheered at him. We ran out of the area before the bobbies showed up, and made our way back to Whitechapel to our favourite pub. We took up our usually table, Jacob ordered us pints each to celebrate our kill. He sat mine in front of me and smile across the table at me.

“That was fun love.” he told me “I miss working with you.” 

“We work together all the time.” I beamed.

“Meetings and such but not enough field work.” He explained.

“I suppose but because we are both too much alike in those situations I guess” I maintained.

“Franklin Buckley, a Templar. Of fucking course. No wondering we all hated each other.” Jacob examined.

“No wonder he was such a jerk.” I added. “You said he moved away?” I asked, he replied with a nod. “Do you think it was your father that drove them out of Crawley?”

“Maybe.” he said as he took a big gulp from his pint. I took a long drink of my pint, and flagged for another. “So about the wedding?”

“What about the wedding?” I asked.

“When are we having it?” He laughed.

“I do not know, thats something we need to discuss.” I told him.

“How about September?” he suggested. “mid month sometime.” 

“Fine it’s settled then.” I agreed. “I suppose I need to get a dress made.” 

“You could show up in the buff for all I care.” He laughed as I gave him an evil eye.

“Then all of London would know what I look like naked my lovey, and that view is simple just for you.” I wrinkled my nose at him. We finished 3 pints each when I felt my cheeks feeling warmer and the sun starting to set. “Let’s get out of here.” 

“Lead the way love.” as he noticed the look in my eyes on exactly what I wanted to do. We walked out of the pub and started down the street when Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me in to an alley way, pushing me up against the building so that our bodies were pressed against each other. We embraced into a passionate kiss, my tongue danced in his mouth as he cupped my ass. I broke the kiss and start to kiss his jaw line, my hands fumbling with his belt to undo them and expose his cock. I massaged his cock with my hand as he grabbed me into another passionate kiss. After a few moments I pulled away with his objection and started to squat next to him. I was at eye level with his cock, I reached my tongue out and gave it a slight flick on the head while I still stroked him. He let out a moaned in excitement as he held on to that back of my head. I opened my mouth and slide my lips down to the base of his cock, all well twirling my tongue around him. His breaths started to get erratic as I sucked. His pelvis bucking into my mouth. 

“Oh my god!” he moaned as I finished sucking, He brought my face back up to his level grabbing my cheeks pulling me into a rough kiss. He started to undo my belt and pulled down my pants to the ground. He cupped my ass and pulled me up so my legs were know wrapped around his waist with my back pushed up against the brick wall, pulling my knickers to the side giving him access to plunge his cock into me. He pushed against me and the wall as his cock slide into my wet sex. “Ahh, of course your little cunt is already wet for me.” he whispered into my ear. He started to make his thrusts harder and quicker as I felt myself tightening around his cock. I buried my face into his neck as he continued to pump me, screaming his name. “Cum for me love, I am not going last much longer.” With him begging and panting in my ear to cum I felt myself being pushed to the edge and after a few more thrusts I felt myself gush my fluids all over his cock. He could feel my reaction as he released his. He pushed against me as he finished his orgasm, both of us shaking. He pulled himself out from me and planted my feet on the ground. I quickly grabbed my pants and slipped them on as he did up his belt. 

“This should give the newspapers something to talk about.” I laughed.

“With your screams it will be all about how I am such a great lay!” he winked at me. I let my hand graze his still sensitive cock.

“Thats all mine” I said as my hand came off his cock, walking away from him. He caught up to me after he finished with his belt, we walked to the train as the night fell, we walked into our carriage as we heard Evie knocking on the door. She came in holding a letter. 

“Jacob, this came for you today” She passed him the letter. “And do not keep me up tonight! You can tell me about the mission tomorrow Jo.” I nodded to her.

“A letter for me?” Jacob teased softly. He opened the letter and skimmed the words, throwing it on our desk.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Just an invitation to a dinner with Maxwell Roth.” he said in a casual tone.

“The leader of the Blighters?” I asked puzzled at Jacob.

“That is who Maxwell Roth is love.” He said sarcastically.

“You are not going are you?” I questioned.

“Not sure.” he replied.

“Jacob, do not be foolish.” I told him. Jacob shrugged the letter off so easily but I couldn't understand why Roth would be inviting Jacob to a dinner. Jacob was the rival gang leader, we were killing his men left and right. What the hell did he want with Jacob?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am trying to update and write as much as possible right now, but between working a full time job, maintain a social life, writing and now making a costume for a comic expo in my city I am extremely busy. I am still going to be updating this as much as possible though :) Thank you for everyone whose has gave this story a kudos or a comment, you have no idea how much that means to me. :)


	17. Interruptions & Betrayal

**3 Week later.**

Josie’s POV

I sat on the top of the of a building looking over a large park in the Strands, using my vision to find my target in the courtyard below. I analyze all the Blighter’s around me, this place was packed. My target was situated in the middle of the grounds with two guards constantly following him, 2 carriages doing circles around the park. 

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” I spoke to myself. I started feeling slightly frustrated with the fact I knew he was already heavy guarded and when I asked Jacob to accompany me he informed he was busy with Rook business. But I did decide to go at it alone. This was my window of opportunity I have been stalking Benjamin Raffles for a week now. He was Starrick’s head of security and needed to be dealt with. I seen my window to run into the park. I scaled down the building quickly and jumped over the fence hiding behind a tree out of sight. I was getting closer to the centre of the park, hiding behind a bench with full view of my target. I looked out on more time before I made my move as the closer he got the gazebo when suddenly my eyes caught another figure sneaking up to him.

“What the fuck?” I whispered to myself. The figure was feet away from my target when he stood up and I recognize the robes. “What the fuck are you doing here Jacob?” I thought to myself as my sight narrowed in on him. I never mentioned to him who my target was, by why was he here. He said he had Rook business. I carefully made my way closer to the gazebo as I watched Jacob take him hostage. I followed them out of the park and noticed Jacob walking him to a carriage when I seen a movement on the front of the carriage in the driver’s seat. I quickly ran to a building and shot my rope to the top to her a better view. I sat peered over where Jacob had parked the carriage, he shoved Benjamin into the back of the carriage and went to the drivers seat. I bettered my site so I could see who he was with.

“Roth!” I said in quite amazement. I started to think to myself on why was Jacob with Roth? Rival gang members working together? Jacob started to move the carriage and I started running across the roof tops, attempting to keep up with the carriage. Using my rope launcher to make sure I never lost sight of the carriage, getting a better look inside the carriage noticing there was another person inside the carriage with Benjamin. All of a sudden I lost sight of the carriage as I used my rope launcher to cross a busy intersection. I screamed out in frustration, not only Jacob fucked over my mission but he was working with Roth. I started to storm my way back to the train to await for his arrival, I ran on the rooftop at a speed I left like I haven't reached before. I finally seen the train on the tracks, on it way through Southwark. I launched myself to the bridge and made my way upon the tracks, I ran after the train, finally catching the back rail to throw myself upon the landing. I entered the back carriage of the train the held the kitchen, making my way to the pub carriage. A few Rooks were enjoying a few pints. They nodded to me as I walked by. I entered Jacob’s and mine carriage to find it was empty of course. After sitting with my thoughts for a minute on the bed, I drifted to a short sleep.

 

_**2 weeks before** _

_Jacob’s POV_

_The letter of invitation to meet with Roth intrigued me. I battled with myself for 2 days on whether to ignore it or meet with him. I was slowly taking over his gangs territory so I imagine he would be less than pleased with me. I could be walking into a trap to kill me but I couldn't exactly inform Evie nor Josie of my plans, they both would not be less than pleased me meeting with the rival gang leader. I walked up to the side entrance being guarded by a single Blighter, I handed him the invitation._

_“Weapons?” he asked._

_“No thanks, I have my own.” I gave him a cheeky smile. He lead me into a theatre where I seen Roth where we discussed a partnership. What he proposed sound interesting to me, and I accepted, not thinking what Evie or Josie would say. So I decided to keep this a secret. If I could cripple Starrick’s criminal control on London I would have easier access to him. It sounded like the perfect plan._

**Present.**

Josie’s POV

I woke up from my short nap to still no Jacob at the train what so ever. I headed to the pub carriage to enjoy a few pints with some of the Rooks around the train. Nettie my Rook friend happened to be at the train so I sat down with her and her fiancé George.

“Not off causing havoc with the boss?” George asked.

“Not today.” I replied remembering my mission he fucked up. “Today, it seems Jacob has chosen to go a bit on his own.” I did not want to let Rooks know he was gallivanting the streets of London with the opposing gang leader, Blighters have took many Rooks from us and I could not see them being pleased. 

“You work better on your own don’t ya?” Nettie perked up.

“That I do.” I affirmed. The three of us sat talking about both our nuptials, their stress on money and more over pints that were making me feel a tad be tipsy. I could feel myself getting more drunk as the ale and bourbon kept flowing to us. At this time hours must have passed by when I suddenly heard the carriage door swing open. I looked back and seen Jacob standing in the entry way. I shot him a glare to inform him I was not pleased with him.

“Good day Rooks, my lady.” He greeted as he grabbed my hand to kiss it. I quickly retreated my hand back.

“May we talk in private?” I slightly slurred to him, with a hint of anger.

“Of course.” he said with a smile, not realizing the wrath that was about to be unleashed upon him. I got up out of my seat with a slight stumble. Jacob attempted to grab my arm to stabilize me but I shoo’ed him away. We entered our carriage when he spoke. “Are you crossed with me love?”

“Am I crossed with you? AM I FUCKING CROSSED AT YOU JACOB?” I started to yell.

“That is what I asked.” he snarked with attitude in his voice.

“I am a little more than crossed at you Jacob, I am fucking infuriated at you right now.” I shouted.

“What have I done now?” he asked rolling his eyes sitting down on the chaise after he shrugged off his coat, and placed his top hat down on the desk.

“Where were you today?” I glared at him.

“I told you I had Rook business.” he lied.

“With whom? and Where?” I questioned further.

“In.. Whitechapel. I do not remember the bloody blokes name. Why all the questions?” he continued to lie.

“You sure?” I felt the anger in me starting to boil.

“Yes, what is with all these questions?” he started to get angry as well.

“You weren’t near St. James Park at all today?” The moment the words left my mouth I could sense his panic. “Driving a Blighters carriage? Kidnapping my FUCKING TARGET!” His eyes continued to widen realizing I caught him in his lies. _“With Roth.”_

“I can explain.” he started to attempt to explain himself.

“Explain what Jacob? That you completely fucked up MY MISSION for some ridiculous reason? That you are now working with Roth for some fucked up reason. Please tell me how you are going to explain that.” I hissed.

“He proposed a partnership to take down Starrick. I know it doesn't sound good but I believe this is something that could help us.” he tried to reassure me.

“Jacob, I tend to give you more of the benefit of the doubt with your decision than Evie does, but this! This takes the cake. I honestly do not even know if you have a brain in their with this plan. Have you thought of what would happen if the Rooks found out? The Blighters have murdered their friends and family. Do you fucking forget that his henchmen nearly killed me?” At that moment I realized this hurt more than what I was expecting it to, this betrayal was more than him just simply working with Roth, this was him working with a man who had our friends murdered. Who has most likely ordered for my death.

“I never thought of that.” he stated.

“Of course you didn’t. Because you never think apparently.” I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes as I thought of my next move. “Until you can learn to think properly and actually make good decision for the greater good, I think its best for me to stay else where.” 

“What?” he said with the look of shock on his face, as he stared at me as I grabbed my bag I came to London with and threw my clothes into it. 

“I cannot bare to stay with, let alone sleep next to someone who has the audacity to help the likes of someone like Maxwell Roth, someone who attempted to have me killed.” I finished as I put my bag over my shoulder. 

“No, Josie. You cannot just leave!” He pleaded with me. “Please, lets talk about this.” 

“There is nothing more to talk about, you made your choice.” The words hurt me just as much as the hurt him. I did not want to leave him, but this was wrong of him to do. I glanced down at my left hand as I placed it on the door handle and looked upon the ring Jacob had given me, I carefully slipped it off my hand and placed it on the bookcase next to the door. Jacob noticed his action.

“NO JOSIE! Please do not leave me, I will end the partnership. Please do not do this.” He was begging me to stay, tears filled his eyes. He grabbed the ring from the bookshelf and grabbed my arm to swing me around towards him. “Please put this back on, I promise I will end it. No more working with him, please Josie, PLEASE!” 

“The damage is done Jacob.” I turned away from him, the look in his eyes killed me as I walked out the door. I went to Evie’s carriage and seen her sitting at her desk, she didn't look up before she spoke.

“Fighting again are you two?” she asked with a laugh.

“I am leaving Evie, I will come back for missions but I can no longer stay here.” I advised her. She suddenly shot her glances to me. 

“What? Leaving! Where? Why?” She asked more concerned this time.

“I will go find a room at an inn or something.” I told her.

“Why though?” she asked again.

“I cannot stand to be around Jacob any longer. Not after what he has been parading around doing.” I informed.

“What has he been doing Jo? Are you two broken up?” She has a confused tone in her voice.

“Yes, and he has been working with Roth, fucked up my mission today and kidnapped my target before I could kill him” I informed.

“WHAT!” Evie screamed. 

“I must be going.” With that I hopped off the train, on to the tracks below. I felt the tears start to well up again. Jacob was the love of my life, but he betrayed me. He betrayed all of us.

Jacob’s POV

I stood in the middle of the carriage, staring at the door, expecting it to open and her come through the door, to tell me she was just speaking out of anger and her slip the ring back on her finger. “What have I done?” was all I could think about. Then I suddenly heard Evie scream in anger, assuming Josie told Evie about my transgressions, I sat upon the bed when I noticed through the window, Josie jump from the train. “She’s gone, she really left.” I thought to myself. I felt my heart rip apart, I never thought about it the way she explained it to me. Roth was the one who most likely told all the leaders to kill her. 

“What in the fuck do you think you doing Jacob!” Evie came busting through my carriage door screaming at me. “Out of all the low life scum you could work with, you choose Roth!”  
“I know I fucked up.” I admitted.

“What?” she shot her head towards me. “Did you just admit you were wrong?”

“Yes I did Evie, now can you just shut up so I can figure out how to fix it!” I snapped at her.

“I do not know if this can be fixed Jacob.” She admitted to me.

“I have to fix it some how Evie, I cannot live without her.” I felt a tear go down my face.

Josie’s POV

I found my way to the little pub that I first came to when I came to London, and the little Inn across the way. I paid for my room for the night and left my stuff behind and went to the pub. I entered and felt all the Rooks in the pub stare at me. My eyes were puffy and red from crying and they all probably were wondering why but all to scared to ask. I made my way to the bar and the bar maiden set a tumbler glass in front of me with a bottle of bourbon. I looked up at her.

“You look like you need your stronger choice for the night.” she said a sympathetic smile at me. I nodded my head and handed her the necessary shillings plus more to her for the bottle, and poured myself a drink. I picked up the glass slightly twirling the glass to make the liquor stir in the cup before slamming it back in one gulp. I poured myself another drink, then another until the bottle was gone. Hours must of past but I did not care. I didn’t feel numb enough, I needed to feel number. I motioned for the bar maiden to come towards me when I felt a hand rest upon my arm, I shot my head towards the figure readying my gauntlet for attack when I seen Henry smiling down upon me.

“Jo, I think you have had enough. Let’s get you home?” He said to me.

“Did… Evieee… send you?” I slurred, I could barely make out a sentence. 

“Yes, but I also came on my own accord. You have us worried.” He answered. He helped me up from the chair, holding my balance with his arms. We walked out of the pub and on to the street.

“I am not going back to the train, I have a room at the inn!” I proclaimed in a demanding manner.

“Very well.” He started towards the inn. 

“Henry you are lucky you know that right?” I pointed out.

“How so?” he questioned.

“You are in love with the sane twin.” I stated.

“Josie! I am not in-” he began but I cut him off quickly.

“Henry! Save it, I know Evie and you are in love with each other. Even if you both haven’t admitted it yet. But I see it. The way you look at her, interact with her. Do not fret though Henry, the feelings are mutual.” I assured him as we reached the inns front door. “And now we are here, so go back to your darling love and you two stop worrying about me and my mess of a life, and enjoy each other.” I finished with a wink as I headed to the door of the inn.

“Miss Baxter?” I heard him say before I closed the door. I peered out the door.

“Yes?” I asked.

“I do believe Jacob and you are meant to be together, and I do not think he really thought about the harm her could of done to you in this, please think on that.” he finished as he started to walk away. I closed the door and stumbled up to my room. I entered my room and locked the door behind me and moved the desk chair slightly in front of the door incase some decided to come in without me hearing the door the bump of the chair would wake me. I checked and lock all the windows, closing the curtains. I headed over to the bed, removing my jacket, boots and belts but not leaving my weapons far from my reach leaving my gauntlet on. I leaned over to blow out my gas light when a creek of a tree branch and figure on a tree caught my eye. I shot up and headed to the window, putting out my light so I had an easier time to see, using my eagle vision as well to see no one there. I sauntered over to the bed again, trying to settle in. I felt a knot in my stomach on what I say, I do not know if it was because I was nervous someone may come to try to kill me or if I was hoping it was Jacob. I drifted off into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you all, and I'm happy to report a new chapter is just about finished so I will upload that in a few days. 
> 
> Hoping to keep ahead of it so I'm not keeping everyone waiting.


	18. Let Me Love You

**A week later.**

Jacob’s POV

It was a week later and I still haven't seen Josie at all, if she was by the train I did not see her. But at this very moment I needed to find her, inform her she was right. I grew tired of Roth antics and when I went to help him the last time he tricked me. He set me up to blow up a factory full of children, I rescued them all but my ties were cut. Maybe if I pleaded with her she would come back, give me another chance to show her I am that capable man she knew before. I reached the train to speak with Evie.

“Hello Brother.” Evie said as I entered the room.

“When’s the last day you have spoke to Josie?” I asked.

“The night she left.” She informed. “I sent Henry to make sure she was okay, he found her very drunk. Walked her back to where she was staying then thats the last we have heard of her.”

“How is that the last you have heard of her? Hasn't she been by for missions?” I started to panic.

“No, for all I know is that she left London.” Evie blurted.

“No, she wouldn't leave. Would she?” I felt my heart get heavy. The thought of her leaving me again made me sink into Evie’s arm chair. Getting flashback of the day she left Crawley, her getting into the carriage and driving away. I placed my head in my hands and let out a frustrating groan. “She was right, Roth wasn’t to be trusted.” Evie nodded her head to agree with me.

“Go find her Jacob, I doubt she would leave just because of a fight with you.” Evie attempted to reassure me. I got up out of the arm chair and jumped off the train and headed to that pub I seen her the night she arrived to London, yet I did not know it was her. Conveniently the train was in Whitechapel and I was able to run there with all my energy. I reached the pub, looking for any sign of her but no such luck. I walked to the inn Evie told me she was staying at and went in to question the innkeeper.

“Good day Miss, could you tell me if someone is staying here?” I asked her flashing her a flirty smile.

“Sir, I am not suppose to give that information out freely.” She blushed.

“I am just looking for a friend.” I leaned closer to her.

“Name?” She asked.

“Josephine Baxter, or she could be under Jo or Josie.” I stated.

“Oh sir, she hasn't stayed here the last 3 nights.” She informed. 3 nights? Where was she staying. 

“Thank you Miss.” I tipped my hat to her and went out the door. I started to wander the streets not knowing where to look exactly. Where would she go? I started to scour all the pubs in Whitechapel with no luck again. I stopped at the main Stronghold and headed to my office there when I see Nettie, when she sees me her face looked as if it was of panic and attempting to avoid eye contact with me. “Nettie?”

“Uh, yes Boss?” she seemed nervous.

“What’s wrong?” I asked suspiciously.

“Nothing, nothing at all Sir.” She said with a slight stutter. 

“You know where Josie is, don’t you?” I asked raising my eye brow. Her eyes moved around frantically. “Tell me, I need to speak with her immediately.”

“She still doesn't want to see you, I have been trying to convince her to talk to you but all she has been doing is drinking and fighting at that damn club.” She confessed. “I at least have got her out of the damn inn and staying here with us.” 

“Is she here now?” I asked. She shook her head no. “Fight club?” She shook her head yes.

“George & I has been there every night to drag her out. Your not going to like what you see.” She added as I started to walk away. I turned and passed her a bundle of shillings.

“For your wedding!” I said as I walked away. I started towards the fight club, I should of knew it. It made me chuckle to myself on how much we were alike. I reached the doors to the fight club and made my way down to the bottom of the stairs, looking out to the ring. The ring was full of men fighting, no sight of Josie in the ring, I glanced over the crowd and made my way further into the large room. Finally my eyes reach the farthest corner which held the pub area of the fight club, my eyes resting upon a sight that made my heart shatter even more than it already had but also made my blood boil into a rage. There Josie sat upon a barstool at the edge of the bar, snuggling her head into another man’s neck, with his arm draped around her. She brought her head from his neck to take a drink, she had her bright smile upon her face that could light up the darkest room, but her icy blue eyes were glassed over and red, a clear sign she was drunk beyond her own good. I seen her throw her head back in a fit of laughter from something the bloke had said, which I am sure was not as funny as she made it seem. From what I could see he was wearing a top hat like me, but that was the only thing similar between us. By his clothes he was a man of wealth and that I am sure he has never gotten his hands dirty before. I proceeded to walk closer, noticing Rooks around the pub area also eyeing down the man with her, as I entered the area the Rooks all noticing me as I continued walking towards the pair. Suddenly I seen the man’s hand move from her shoulder to her waist, his other hand grabbing the side of her face then he leaned in and kiss her. I couldn't tell nor did I wait long enough to see if she was reciprocating the kiss. I lunged at him, throwing him and his stool backward so that he is on the ground, I leaped on top of him that my knee was in his chest and my hidden blade at his throat with my teeth gritting together in a growl at him. 

“JACOB!” I heard Josie screamed behind me I turned to look at her, she had an angry glare towards me.

“Who do you think you are?” The man asked me as I still pressed my blade into his neck.

“Jacob Frye.” I hissed. “And that is my fiancé”

“I am sorry I did not know.” The man pleaded. 

“If I ever see you around her again, I will kill you.” I threatened. I let him up and he scattered away. After I watched him leave, I turned on my heels to look at Josie and as I turned my face was met with a hard slap across the face.

“I broke up with you!” She screamed at me.

“Ouch!” I yelled back at her holding the left side of my face.

“You deserved that and you know it!” She barked in her drunken state.

“Maybe I did, but I do not deserve this, you leaving me like you did, watching you parade around with another man like a whore. I made a mistake!” I argued when my left cheek was met with another slap.

“Whore Jacob? WHORE!” She echoed with such anger in her voice. I will have to admit I wasn’t smart with my words. “You want to see a whore Jacob Frye. Look in a bloody mirror, lets see if I remember correctly, I lost my virginity to you! But you sure as hell knew what the fuck you were doing!” And again she was right, and this whole admitting I was wrong thing was really starting to bug me.

“You are right, you are right about EVERYTHING DAMNIT!” I screamed. “Now you are coming back to the train.” 

“Over my dead body!” She fumed.

“Very well then.” I said when I swooped her up over my shoulder gripping my arm around her waist on my shoulder so hard that should couldn't escape, even with her kicks and scream.

“Put me down Jacob Frye or so help me god I will-” She began before I cut her off.

“Do what? Kill me? You already threatened that once love, find something new.” I teased. I carried her out of the fight club, patrons giving me a weird look and carried her all the way to the train as I passed more people giving us dirty looks. Luckily the train was at the station still and I hoped on, Evie looked out her train door to see me carrying Josie over my shoulder, giving me a strange look as I motioned her to leave us be. I swung open the door to our carriage and set her down on the bed.

“What do you think you are doing!” She screamed at me more.

“You are getting some sleep.” I told her. “Sleep off all the alcohol and then we will talk.” I started to walk over to the chaise when I felt a shoe hit the back of my head, knocking my hat off. I leaned down the pick up my hat saying “Not a throwing knife? I thought you were going to kill me.” When I stood back up and turned toward the bed when my cheek was hit again for the third time today but this time connecting with her fist. She screamed in anger nonsense I couldn’t even make out what she was saying, continuing to hit me in my face, my stomach and arms. When finally she stopped and just stared at me.

“You done?” I asked her when she wrapped the back of my neck and pulled me in beginning to kiss me. I returned the kiss, grabbing for waist, wrapped in a heat of passion. I suddenly remember the hour leading up to this and pulled away from her pushing her away also.

“What don’t want me now?” She said impatiently.

“Of course I do, but do you forget what you just did? Hitting me? Now you want to fuck?” I asked in a curious tone.

“If you want me, then show me how bad you want me then.” She teased while taking off her jacket. 

“We need to talk.” I insisted as she continued to take off her clothes, first her vest dropping it to the floor. Then she started to unbutton her shirt exposing her cleavage. 

“You know you want to.” She giggled as she fiddled with her belts dropping them to the ground. Oh how I wanted to, I really did but I was attempting to be the responsible one. 

“Love, you are drunk.” I protested. She finally undid the button to her trousers and then fell to the ground as she stepped out of them and started to walk towards me.

“But lovey, I need you inside me.” She whispered in my ear. With that I couldn't contain myself, I grabbed the back of her head and started to kiss her passionately, I cupped her arse as I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I walked her over to the bed and set her down on her back. She gazed up at me with lust filled eyes as she unbutton the rest of her buttons on her shirt, exposing her breasts. She was absolutely delicious looking and I wanted to ravish her. I slipped over my jacket, vest and pretty much ripped off my shirt. I stood over her while she was laying on the bed in nothing more but her knickers, smiling up at me. I placed my hands on her waist over her knickers and started to slide them off her. 

“Uh oh.” She giggled as I dropped her knickers to the floor. “Looks like someone’s naked.” As she giggled some more I took 2 fingers gliding over her cunt, caress her clit. I could feel how wet she already was. She gave me a devilish smile when she seen my how wet my fingers was from grazing her. I put my finger to my lips taking in her taste. 

“Delicious as always.” I moaned. 

“Come here!” She demanded reaching up reach up to my belt to undo it. She slide it off throwing it to the floor. Undoing my button of my pants pushing them down. I stepped out of them falling on top of her. We started to kiss and she pushed down my underwear. I settled over her neck, kissing it and nipping at it. She moaned in my ear as she played with my hair, bucking her hips against my growing erection. I positioned my self at the entrance of her cunt as I felt her wetness on my cock. “Make love to me Jacob” she moaned to me as I thrusted my cock into her cunt, releasing a growl as I entered her. Our bodies entangled in each other, as I pushed deep inside her.

“Yess Jacob!” She cried out. I continued with a steady pace as I seen her in a blissful state underneath me, making me forget we were even fight. I could see her cheeks turn a bright red when she locked eyes with me and bit her bottom lip, I could tell she was close to her orgasm. I reach one of my hands down to her clit and started to rub it while my thrust got more harder. “Fuckk!” She screamed as I felt her wall of her cunt clench around my cock following a flow of her juices, coating my cock even more. As she finished her orgasm, I felt my release coming. I bent down and bit her shoulder as I filled her with my cum. 

“Jesus.” I panted laying on top of her. I pulled out of her and she shifted that we were laying side by side cuddling in bed. “Sleep now please?”

“Fine.” She pouted. I drifted off in a half sleep with her in my arms, not ever wanting to let her go.

 

**Next Morning, 2pm.**

Josie’s POV

The moment my body felt conscious I could feel my head in an aching pain, like I was being stabbed repeatedly in the head. A common occurrence for the past week but this time I could not remember a damn thing from the night before. Before I even managed to open my eyes a realization came over me that I was completely naked, in a bed and I felt a body next to my back, sitting up in the bed. I started to panic and I jolted myself to open my eyes when I noticed a familiar room and sound of a train. I was on the train. I turned my head towards the body behind me on the bed.

“Oh look who's finally awake.” Jacob teased giving me a playful smile as he sipped on his tea.

“How did I get here?” I croaked, he passed me a glass of water and I took a large drink from the glass.

“I carried you here. Over my shoulder.” He laughed.

“What!” I yelled at him.

“Do you not remember a thing from last night?” He asked.

“Not a thing.” I stated. “Last thing I remember I was sitting at the bar in the fight club alone. Enlighten me?”

“Hmm. Well when I found you, some bloke and you were getting a little frisky with each other, when he leaned in for a kiss and I nearly killed him.” He explained.

“You did what!” I hissed.

“Thats besides the point love. Then I carried you from there to the train, like I said over my shoulder, kicking and screaming like I was kidnapping you.” He informed sassily.

“That is kidnapping.” I argued.

“Oh I left out you slapped me at the fight club twice.” He told me as I laughed. “Oh thats not all, punched me once we got here not only in the face but anywhere you could reach.” He turned his head to reveal a small bruise on his jaw. “Then made me fuck you.”

“We had sex?” I asked, which explained why I was naked and slightly sore.

“3 times. After I finally got you asleep you woke me up 2 more times to have sex.” He continued explaining.

“Oh. Hm.” I did not know what to even say, I barely could look at Jacob. 

“We need to talk, seriously.” He addressed.

“About?” I knew what about but I didn't want to really talk about it.

“Us.” He stared at me, as I tried to avoid eye contact. “You were right, about Roth. About Everything.” 

“I know.” I heard rumours that day that their business plan went sour, one of the reasons I apparently drank myself into a coma.

“It hurt a lot to see you with another man.” He said with such a sad tone to his voice and it broke my heart that I made him feel that sad.

“I am sorry.” I apologized.

“I do not know what last night meant at all on your part, I am just as confused as you must be, I am hoping its what I want it to be but I know one thing is that I will not be able to see you with another man ever, without wanting to impale him with my blade.” He bellowed.

“One of my biggest fears was I was going to walk into a pub and see some women all over you.” I confessed wiping a stray tear from my face.

“Then be with me! Let me love you!” He begged. I sat up to start grabbing for my clothes, and finally noticed the time. 

“Jacob, you just do not think. I realize that I can be reckless enough in my decisions but its like you absolutely do not use your brain at all sometimes.” I criticized.

“I realize that I fucked up! But I did have the best intentions, I do care about freeing London and killing Starrick unlike what you and Evie think. Both think I just care about the Rooks-” I cut him off.

“It seems like you do only care about the Rooks!”

“I care about you, I care about the people!” He yelled at me as I started getting dressed. “Look, I want you. Only you. I want us to be able to have a family which is obviously quite hard as bloody Assassins.” 

“And a gang leader” I cut in.

“Yes that too. So Starrick needs to die in order for that to safely happen in London.” He explained himself further. “I had honestly thought working with Roth could help us closer to Starrick, now Roth just needs to be taken out. I was able to hurt Starrick in someways with Roth but I did not know that was your target at all. It was an honest mistake.” 

“Okay.” I said in a casual tone.

“Okay what?” He asked confused.

“Then lets make London safe for our future children.” I suggested as I turned to him as I finished getting dressed and fixing my hair. His face lit up bright as the biggest chandelier in Buckingham Palace. 

“You will still marry me?” He inquired as he was fishing for something in his pocket.

“Yes you bloody git.” I rolled my eyes as he got up now standing in front of me with the ring in his hand and placing it back on my finger.

“Luckiest man of all of London, but I can’t wait anymore.” He testified.

“Can’t wait for what?” I asked.

“To be married to you. In a week we are getting married. No complaints, I need you to be Mrs. Frye.” He proclaimed as I felt the most excited feelings through my body as he said those words.

“Okay. A week.” I agreed as he leant down to kiss me.


	19. Countdown is on.

**7 days till the Wedding.**

Josie’s POV

"I'm confused" Evie stated. 

"About what part?" Jacob asked her.

"The whole damn story, you two are confusing." Evie muttered as she at her breakfast. "So you found her at the fight club?" 

"Yes. With some guy." He glared at me as I chuckled, that part still bothered him. "Then I carried her home."

"But who was the guy." They both looked at me.

"I have no idea." I told them. "I do not even remember a guy, for all I know Jacob is making that part up." 

"I'm not." He hissed.

"Then she punched you?" Evie broke out in a fit of laughter. 

"Yep." I started to laugh too.

"It's really not that funny." He defended.

"But it is." Evie laughed some more. "I am sure you deserved it. But besides to tell me you two have reconciled you relationship what else did you need to discuss with me?"

"We are getting married in a week, so we need your help." I informed her as she nearly choked on her spoonful of food she just put in her mouth as I spoke.

"A week?" Evie repeated.

"Yes, and you are the organized one, we need your help." Jacob inquired.

"Your asking me to work a miracle here." She said.

"We will take on any missions you have, you know neither of us would be able to plan a wedding." I told her.

"I will have to get Clara's and the Urchins help. That the only way I will be able to pull this off." She stressed.

“Okay good, I have to go I have some work to do with Freddy. I will see you later love.” Jacob stated as he leaned in to kiss me good-bye. “Be easy on the Rooks today.” 

“I will try.” I smiled as he hurried out of the pub.

“More training?” Evie asked.

“Yes, some new recruits.” I informed. 

“Do you have a dress yet?” She questioned further already seemed like she knew the answer.

“No.” I muttered.

“Oh dear lord. You two are the most unorganized people I have ever met.” It was true, for people who planned to marry each other I am slightly afraid for our skills on the matter of organizing is lacking. Our train carriage was in a constant state of chaos, even when we did attempt to clean it, or even Agnes for that matter but she gave up along time ago on trying to keep our carriage clean. “We need a dress. When do you train the Rooks today?”

“I have to be in Whitechapel at 2pm.” I told her.

“Perfect enough time if we can find something already made.” She said as she got up from her seat. “Let’s go.” She motioned. I got up and we headed out to visit different dress makers of London, Evie hoped she could find something already or somewhat done that they would be able to finish in 7 days. As the list of dressmakers started to get smaller and smaller we nearly gave up hope on finding a dress. No dressmaker could even make a wedding dress in 7 days, unless it was simply.

“Evie, face it. I am not going to find some elaborate dress.” I rested on the side of a brick building. It was nearly 1 o'clock and I had to get to Whitechapel. “Get something made thats simple and pay them whatever.” 

“No, I remember the dress you described when we were younger, and I want that for you. It was all you could ever talk about.” She declared. The dress I could never stop talking about when I was younger was my mother’s wedding dress. I always remember seeing it hanging in the bedroom closet. 

“It was my mothers.” I smiled briefly. “The dress I was describing was my mother. I wanted one like it.” At that moment Evie face lit up like the sun. 

“Where is that dress now?” She asked.

“Um..” I thought. “Still in Crawley I imagine.” 

“Perfect.” She spoke. “Come meet me back at the train after you are finished with the Rooks, with Jacob too.” She said before running off. I started to a carriage and jumped on to get to Whitechapel as quick as possible. I had no idea what Evie was planning at all.

 

**Later that Evening.**

“Bollocks!” I yelled in frustration as I put my head in my hands leaning against a stack of crates. I let out an long sigh as Nettie came walking towards me.

“I know you are frustrated with them but be you must show patiences with them.” She calmly said. I looked at her with a blank stare. 

“There is no time to have patience, in order to finish taking over the Strands we need more people, preferably people who can fight.” I said with a gloomy sigh as I watched all the new Rooks either retreat into the stronghold houses or to the streets to their own homes. 

“We were not all born to be killers like you three.” She sassed back at me as I rolled my eyes at her.

“Tell George to get them out early tomorrow. Knife skills. Some can barely even hold their weapon properly.” I ordered and she nodded. “I have to get going to meet Evie and Jacob.”

“Are you and the boss good now? I am assuming so since you were not here last night.” She asked with a smile, obviously already knowing the answer.

“Yes, everything is fine now. I am sure Evie will be by in a few days to invite you to our wedding.” I laughed as I got up from my position, readying to leave.

“Wedding? Picked a date?” She clapped her hands in excitement for me.

“Yes, in 7 days. Better find a dress.” I informed her.

“A WEEK!” She screamed noticing how loud her voice was she covered her mouth. “Why so soon?”

“I suppose Jacob doesn’t want me to break up with him again.” I laughed. “I must get going though, Evie will kill me if I am any later.” With that I headed back to the train, listening to my boots click on the wet cobblestone ground, I felt a few raindrops upon my face. I pulled my hood up so that I could easily go unnoticed so I did not run into any hold ups back to the train. I finally made my way into the train station realizing that the train was about 30 minutes away still I decided to scale the train station and wait upon the roof. It was raining ever so lightly like it always seemed to do in London. I sat upon the edge of the building looking around at the sights, when my ears picked up a swoosh behind me. I quickly grabbed my pistol as I jumped up and turned around aiming my pistol at the person sneaking up behind me head, before I pulled the trigger, the person put their hands in the air and spoke as I noticed who it was.

“Jesus, Its just me!.” Jacob smiled as he stared down the barrel of my gun.

“Jacob! I could have killed you!” I relaxed my gun and put it back in my holster then slapping Jacob on the arm.

“I could have easily dodged it.” He bragged, his ego was huge but he under estimated my shot.

“Don’t kid yourself lovey.” I laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek then wrapping my arms around him nuzzling my face into his neck.

“How was training?” He asked interrupting my quiet time in his embrace, I took one more breathe of his scent. It was a mixture of leather, blood, peppermint and gunpowder. 

“Bloody hell.” I stated. “If I sent them into the streets right now, they would all get slaughtered.” 

“Patience my love.” He patted my back. 

“Do not preach to me about patience when we both know you have none as well. If you want to be patient with them, then you train them. They are your Rooks any how.” I grumbled into his chest.

“Maybe I will go tomorrow then, I will whip them into shape quick.” He suggested and I gladly took the trade off.

“You may actually want to bring a whip, herd them like cattle.” I chuckled. We stood in each others embrace for a while longer before we heard the trains whistle in the distance. Jacob moved from our embrace and motioned for me to follow as we stop at the end of the building looking down to the tracks. As the train started to pass under us we both jumped down to the roof of the train with a thud. I climbed down first and entered our carriage and slipped off my coat and hung it up. Kicking my boots off and placing my belts down on the desk across from the bed. Jacob entered shortly after as I was untucking my shirt. Jacob snuck behind me again grasping my waist leaning down to my ear.

“Getting undressed for me already love.” He said as he pressed my arse into his groin and I could feel his growing erection.

“Not now love, we have to speak to Evie.” I pulled from his grasp. Turning towards him backing away as he still came towards me slipping off his coat and throwing his top hat to the chaise, he had the look of hunger in his eyes. “Jacob!” 

“Oh but love, come on just quick.” He smiled at me, nothing was ever quick with Jacob. He came closer to be pulling me in for a kiss, I grabbed the back of his neck, digging my nails ever so lightly into his neck. He growled into our kiss as he felt that, bitting on my bottom lip. I suddenly felt his free hand loosen the button to my trousers. I attempted to pull away but he had me under his spell. He pushed his hand down my trousers and knickers accessing my sex. He started to massage my clit with his fingers as I moaned and bucked my hips into fingers more. I took my free hand to start massaging his erection in his pants as I attempted to free it. I finally got the button undone and pulled them down slightly that I could pull his cock out. He had me pushed up against the desk, his fingers now finding the entrance to my sex. As I pulled out his cock in to my hand sliding my hand along his length, he dip his index and middle finger into me still using his thumb to stroke my clit. Our kissing got more erratic as we both pleasured each other. He moved his kisses down my necks as his breathing got heavier and heavier as I made my pace move faster along his cock, as I tightened my grip a bit more I felt him bite down on my neck, my sweet spot he knew that I loved getting bit there. With that he picked up his speed with his fingers ravaging my cunt and his thumb teasing my throbbing cunt, when I could sense my release happening as my wall clenched on to his fingers, I could feel myself drip all around his fingers, soaking them. I screamed and moaned his name and not to stop. As I was finished my orgasm I smiled at him, looking down at his throbbing cock. He pulled his hand from my trousers and licked his fingers with his devilish smile that makes me melt into his hands. I pushed him back with my free hand until he found the chaise. I pulled his pants down a little more.

“Sit!” I demanded as I pushed him down on the chaise sitting up. He raised his eyebrow at me wondering what my next move was. I dropped to my knees and was at a eye level with his cock. I grabbed his cock again into my hand and started to move it up and down as he squirmed. I kissed the head just on the tip and felt it twitch, I stuck my tongue out and proceeded to lick it from the shaft to the tip looking Jacob in the eyes as I made my way up. He swung his head back in pleasure trying to control his hips from bucking.

“My god love.” He panted as I took his length in my mouth and started to bob my head up and down, he placed his hand on the back of my head and gave little pumps into my mouth, not breaking eye contact with me. “You look beautiful with my cock in your mouth.” He gasped as I picked up my speed. I seen him starting to squirm under me as I felt his load shoot into my mouth. He his grip on the chaise was so tight he nearly ripped the fabric. I slowly took my mouth from his cock when the door behind us swung open and I jumped up as Jacob fumbled quickly with his pants to pull them in his still blissful stat.

“Oh my god!” Evie screamed as she seen Jacob trying to pull his pants up and me getting up from the position I was in.

“LEARN TO KNOCK DAMNIT!” Jacob yelled at Evie as his face turned to a blush.

“Come see me when you two are finished.” She requested as she retreated to her carriage looking down at the ground. 

“How many time is that women going to walk in on us before she learns to knock.” Jacob ranted as he finished buttoning up his trousers. 

“How many time does Evie have to walk in before you make sure all the doors are locked on the carriage before we get ourselves in that predicament.” I lectured him with a slight giggle, kissing him on the cheek. “Let’s go see Evie.” I started to walk to Evie’s carriage with Jacob following.

“What do you want Evie?” He asked sounding annoyed as he start in her green arm chair. 

“How would you two like to take a day trip?” She raised her eyebrow at us.

“Where?” I asked suspiciously.

“To Crawley.” Jacob’s eyes widened when she spoke.

“Evie, why would I go to Crawley right now? If George found out I was back their for even a day I am sure he would dice me up right there.” He worried.

“You two are Assassin’s. Go unnoticed. Just go to your old house, grab your mothers dress and get back to London. Simple as that.” She smiled.

“Fine, are you up for it love?” Jacob looked at me with a smile.

“Sure.” I agreed in a shaky voice. I had to go back to my childhood home and get my mother’s wedding dress? That was a lot for the emotions. I have not been back there since I left. This will be an interesting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had no intention on including smut in this chapter but my mind went there. Oops!
> 
> Also, I will attempt to update on Monday, it will be Tuesday at the latest. I have tomorrow off work but I need to get some serious time in making my cosplay outfit, but will put in some writing time.


	20. Home Sweet Home

**6 days until the wedding.**

Josie’s POV

Jacob and I were running towards the train station that the train that was leaving to Crawley was about to leave from. Of course we slept in, of course Jacob had to try to get in my pant before we left, we now had 2 minutes to make it abroad the train before it left.

“Cargo trailers!” Jacob yelled from behind me as I glanced back looking at him pointing to the open cargo trailers on the train. We ran to the support beams of the railroad track, both aiming our gauntlets shooting our ropes to scale to the tracks. Gaining my footing I rushed crouching down to the nearest open cargo trailer as Jacob followed in, when suddenly the trains horn blew and started on its course. “Told you we had time love.” I shot him an evil glare as I leaned against a stack of crates attempting to catch my breathe.

“If it bloody wasn’t for you, we could be actual passengers on the train, except now we are stowaways.” I hissed towards him, he still had his smile across his face, knowing I would be over it in a few minutes. “Why you so gleeful any how to go back to Crawley? You hate it there.”

“I hated it there when you were not there.” He rolled his eyes making his way over towards where I was leaning. 

“You always wanted to runaway you fool.” I laughed at him, stealing his top hat from his head as kissed my cheek. 

“But you would never do it.” He muttered as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

“I could just imagine that my father is rolling in his grave that we are getting married.” I laughed to myself.

“What do you mean?” He stood up from my neck, with a puzzled look on his face.

“Clearly my father did not approve of us together. I know I constantly got in trouble for blowing off training for you, which normally would lead to more trouble because we always got into some mess.” I confessed to him. “I’m sure most of the decisions lately would make my father roll in his grave.” 

“I suppose.” Jacob agreed. “But I am so sick of hearing about this stupid ‘do not let personal feelings affect the mission’ bull. Both my parent’s were Assassins. Your father was an Assassin. They got married!”

“My mother was as well.” I added.

“EXACTLY!” He through up his hands. 

“I am not objecting to you Jacob. When have you cared about what anyone think?” I asked suspiciously. “Fuck what people think, we are going to get married and then your going to kill Starrick then happily ever after.” 

“What if the council separates us?” He said looking to the ground. “What if once London is freed, they send us in two different directions.” 

“I suppose they could, but its not like it would be forever.” I assured him, rubbing his back with my hands as he turned around to me. “Plus, if I get pregnant again. I won’t be going any where.” Jacob started to laugh.

“Should I make that happen right now then?” He slipped his hands around my waist.

“No! We are on a cargo train Jacob.” I protested, smacking his hands away from me. I sat upon the floor resting my back against the crates and Jacob sat next to me. I leaned into his shoulder as he put his arm around me. My stomach began to turn on the fact I was about to return to my childhood home. I haven’t been there in five years, I could imagine the state of the house and its contents. The dress might not even be wearable and this was all for nothing.

Several hours later, I was awoken by the train coming to a screeching stop. I jolted up and peaks out of the door, we were in Crawley and we needed out of this carriage before a worker came along. 

“Jacob! We are here.” I said shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and stretched. He got up and headed for the door opening it and peering out for any workers. He motioned that the coast was clear and we proceeded to jump off the train, making our way to the roof tops of the small town of Crawley. Jacob stood up and took a deep breath.

“Home sweet home.” He laughed as he exhaled.

“Let’s just get going so we do not alert anyone that you are here.” I lectured, pointing to the roof that was adjacent to us. 

“Let’s just find a carriage. It would be faster.” He pointed out a carriage left unattended.

“I will steal the carriage, you wait for there for me.” I said pushing him out of the way as I leaped off the building into a barrel of hay next to the horse left alone. I noticed Jacob in my vision scaling down, going towards where I told him to wait. I jump on the carriages driver seat and lightly whipping the reigns to get the horse moving, I trotted him out with the owner noticing his carriage missing and went around the corner to where Jacob was waiting. He hopped on and attempted to take the reigns from me. “I am driving, last time I was on a carriage with you in Crawley you nearly killed us both.” I held tighter on to the reigns as the horse began on it way again. We made our way through town and were on the road to where we use to live, as we proceeded up the hill I seen my house sitting in the distance, Jacob must of felt me tense up.

“Are you nervous love?” He turned to me, putting his arm around me pulling me closer to him, rubbing my arm. 

“Slightly.” I confined in him. “Lots of memories.” 

“It will be alright love, I am here for you.” He smiled down at me, he was adorable when he was sweet like this and not acting like a pervert. We were finally in front of my old home, I jumped out of the carriage and looked around. Seeing Jacob’s house a small distance away. I walked to the door and jiggled the handle. Locked of course.

“You don’t have a key do you?” Jacob asked me.

“Nope.” I shook my head at my stupidity on not thinking before hand how we would enter. 

“We will have to pick it.” Jacob said looking for his lock picks in his pockets. 

“Not the front door you idiot. Lets go around to the back, you know so people do not see us. Unless you want George to show up.” I teased raising an eyebrow at him as he rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my hand leading to the back of the house to the door that lead the way into the kitchen. Jacob worked at the lock for what felt like eternity, finally I heard the door click open.

“Tada!” Jacob said as if he preformed a magical trick with his hands bowing to lead me into the house. I made my steps into the house as I smelt the musky stale air in the house. It was surprising relatively clean. Maybe my father had people taking care of it all this time.

“Did you ever see anyone come in and out of this house after we left?” I asked as I looked around noticing not five years of dust built up around the kitchen, proceeding into the parlour room, furniture in perfect condition.

“Never say anyone, from time to time I swear I would see a gas light on in here somewheres. Evie thought I was going crazy.” He stated looking around at the condition of the house. I glanced to the table next to the front door as a note was placed on the table.

“A note.” I said walking towards the table. I picked it up and it had a small layer of dust upon it. It was dated for the day after I was told by the France Brotherhood to go to London.

> Dear Josephine,
> 
> I figured you may have come back here sometime after my death, to revisit your childhood home and childhood friends. I am sorry I took you away from this place but it was only for your own good, as well as the twins own good. I never told you this before, but they were to become Assassin’s as well and the last I heard was that they we successful in their first blooding. I do not know if you came back for Jacob or not but I wish you nothing but happiness.
> 
> I am sorry for keeping you from that and pushing you towards what I wanted for you in your life. I realize this on my death bed, not being able to admit this to your face. If you do find Jacob, I hope you find what you are looking for and I hope he loves you as much as I loved your mother, if your heart want Jacob I give you my blessing to live a joyful life with him. Good luck my child in your future.
> 
> Love Always,
> 
> Your Father, Daniel Baxter.

“What does it say?” Jacob asked looking over my shoulder peering at the note.

“A letter, from my father. He knew I would come back. He gave me his blessing to find you.” I told him smiling looking up to him as I passed him the letter. I quickly read it and smiled.

“Turns out your father isn't rolling in his grave.” He joked patting my cheek with his hand. “Go find your dress.” He said as I started up the stairs, I found my parents old bedroom. I opened the door and seen the room was just in perfect condition as the rest of the house. I walked to the closet and seen the clothes and dresses. I moved them all out of the way and found the dress I was looking for. I pulled it out and laid it on the bed. It was beautiful white dress, with silver beading all over the bodice and sleeves that hung from the shoulders. The skirt had layers and layers of fabric. I found a suitcase and stuffed it inside, I picked it up and started out the bedroom.

“Jacob, help me with this!” I shouted down the stairs. The dress had so much to it, it was actually quite heavy. “Jacob!” I yelled again and no replied. I peered out the window behind me that looked out to the meadow, noticing Jacob wander to the tree we always met at. “Bloody hell.” I said as I ran down the stairs with the suitcase, Dropping it at the kitchens entrance. I ran after him as he sat down on the broken bench that now stood under the tree. “Are you asking to get caught?” I asked him.

“I just have so many memories with you under this tree.” He said looking around at the surrounding of the meadow.

“As do I, but its the middle of the day Jacob, we have to be careful.” I warned him looking around making sure no one was in the area. 

“No one will see us all the way back here.” He shushed me. I sat down next to him. “Did you know the night before you left as we laid in this field I wanted to tell you that I loved you but I chickened out.” 

“I always knew you did, even though you never said it then.” I smiled at him.

“I always pictured myself telling you I love you here, asking you to marry me under this tree.” He looked up to the top of the tree, that we use to climb so often.

“Except you asked me in a hospital, after I almost died.” I laughed taking him out of his trance, he shot me a dirt look from the corner of his eye.

“That was not part of my plan, at all.” He put his elbows on his knees, putting his head into his hands. 

“Are you okay lovey?” I asked him noticing his facial expressions like he was in deep thought.

“Of course love, I am just remembering all our memories we have had here.” He said lifting his head from his position, cupping my cheek in his hand and placing a small kiss on my lips. “We should get going back to London.” He got up from his spot and made our way back to the house. He locked the door and threw my suitcase into the carriage. Jumping into the drivers seat grabbing the reigns as I rolled my eyes at him. We headed back towards the train station, a few people who we pass gave us an odd look, almost like the recognized us. We reached the spot we stole the carriage from returning it to that spot and making our way to the train station. The train pulled up and we hopped on, as the train started to move along I noticed a dark hooded figure running along the top of the train station. I hit Jacob and pointed up to the figure to him. He took his top hat off and waved good-bye to the Assassin stalking us, not able to catch us now. We both assumed it was George but we got away easily. 

“George is getting slow with his age now.” Jacob laughed as we sat down, placing my suitcase to the side.

“Do not laugh, you will not be young forever lovey.” I reminded him as I rested my head on his thighs. 

“Ah but I will have you, and that all that matters.” He said placing a kiss upon my forehead, we both slept while we made it back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the filler chapter, just some filler before the wedding.


	21. Home for us

**4 days until the wedding.**

Josie’s POV

Since we have returned from Crawley, I have watched organizational Evie go to frantic chaotic Evie. She was constantly running errands like a madwoman and probably driving poor Clara insane, for someone against child labour I'm am sure she was slave driving that child. Not that Clara mind, she was always happy to help Evie or I, not so much Jacob. Which Jacob found surprising she agreed to help with the wedding. As I sat pondering my day on the chaise and Jacob silently actually reading a book on the bed. Or he was just staring at it, Evie came bursting through our carriage door, running through to her own with piles of paper in her hands.

“I think we broke your sister.” I said looking over to Jacob who peered over his book.

“What was that?” He asked.

“I think we broke your sister, I have never seen her this… overwhelmed.” I shook my head at him as he put down the book on the bed. 

“Well thats what happens when you give a person a week for a wedding.” He laughed as his lips turned to a smile.

“It was your idea.” I reminded him as I got up from my position on the chaise and walked over to the edge of the bed.

“Only because you change your mind so damn much, break up, make up and repeat.” I glared at Jacob at his comment, he could tell I did not appreciate it.

“Shall we discuss the event prior to us breaking up? I can cancel the wedding again you know.” I hissed but with a slight hint of a laughter in my voice.

“No, no. Do not cancel. Not for my own sake, but I am sure Evie’s head would actually explode if we cancelled with the work she has put in.” Jacob shook his head with his wide eyes. His statement wasn't far off either. I am sure her head would actually implode if we cancelled.

“I wouldn't cancel now silly.” I laughed at him, he leaned forward to kiss me then pick his book back up. “You are not actually reading a book are you Jacob Frye?”

“I am too Josephine!” He declared with a frown that I was counting that he was actually reading.

“A book on what?” I grabbed the book out of his hand and looked at the title. “Weapons” the book said with the Assassin’s symbol on it. “Of course its about weapons.” I recognize the book once I seen it, it was a book full of weapons the pryer Assassin’s used. “Are you just reading this now? I read this when I was still in Crawley!” 

“You know I never read!” He defended, which was true.

“True.” I scanned some of the pages remembering the book. “I should go help Evie, your on triple Assassin duty today!” I warned him, he had a factory to free for Evie, to kidnap someone for Freddy then a Templar target. “Don’t make me a widow before I am even a wife.” I kissed him on the cheek and got up to head to Evie’s carriage. Her door was left slightly open and I pushed my way in.

“Oh good, you are here.” She smiled at me, peering over my mother’s wedding dress that she was holding up. “You can try this on.” 

“Evie! It will fit.” I was not in the mood for dress up.

“Just a quick slip on. No corset or anything.” She said as she placed down the dress laying it out on her bed. She turned so I could quickly get undressed. I picked up the dress and slide into it. 

“Turn around and button it.” I told Evie. She immediately started with the buttons working her way up.

“Its like a glove.” She spoke in amazement. “You were exactly your mother’s size when she got married.”  “Its a tad tight.” I added trying to wiggle in the dress.

“Yes, but you will be wearing a corset.” I glared at her. “I will be wearing one of those infernal contraptions as well.” 

“Good.” I laughed at her. She started to undo the buttons and I was able to get back into my regular clothes. She sat and we discussed different things for the wedding regarding my hair and where I will be staying the night before the wedding.

 

**2 days until the wedding.**

I sat at my favourite pub in Whitechapel which conveniently enough Evie convince the owner to let us throw our wedding reception at with Nettie and a few other female Rooks, we sat around a table in the middle of the pub and were discussing matter of my wedding as well as recent Rook business. We had a few Strongholds attacked in Whitechapel recently, Templars and Blighters clearly taking advantage of our week that we tend to seem like we are in limbo, we failed on keeping up with missions and that was disappointing but Jacob assured that after it was all said and done with the wedding we would be back on track of freeing London, first on his agenda after the wedding was killing Roth. 

As we sat in the pub we heard a group of what sounded like giddy school children enter the pub, I glanced over to see the typical rich snobby girls that Jacob informed me when I first arrived he thought I turned into, I rolled my eyes at them as they sat in a table not far from us. Typical young girls steering from their home borough looking for excitement in a dingy pub on the wrong side of town. Nettie was discussing her current plans for her and George’s wedding plans with the money Jacob had given her for exchange for information on my where about just 5 short days ago - when suddenly the conversation that was taking place between the young girls behind me caught my attention along with the other girls at the table.

“Did you see Mr. Frye down at the Thames today?” one asked her two friends.

“Oh I did, he is just so marvellously handsome.” the brunette girl replied. “I seen him at a Fight Club in the Strands a few nights ago, he’s built like a God.” 

“I heard he is getting married.” The clearly smarter blonde said to the two.

“Nothing that I wouldn’t be able to change if I caught a hold of him.” I turned to look at the brunette getting a look at her face more. She was pretty but her attitude made her ugly, as I was observing and Nettie clearly could tell I was fuming she interrupted their conversation.

“If she don’t rip ya to shreds first!” She hollered at them as they jumped in their seats not realizing they were being listened to. Nettie formed a smile and gave me a quick little wink before she continued. “You see, I am a Rook and Mr. Frye, his fiancé & sister are my bosses. Now Miss. Baxter, the soon to be Mrs. Frye is absolutely ruthless once she meets an enemy. I once see her slay a group of 10 min in matter of seconds. Just imagine what she would do to the pretty little face of yours if she felt like you were trying to steal her man.” When the brunette rolled her eyes and went to spoke Nettie cut her off before she could let a peep out. “And she is sitting right here.” She pointed to me, I turned and look at the group of girls who were most likely just 18 and that were clearly hungry to get married.

“I know Jacob is built like a God, I have that body over me every night.” I laughed at them with a smile across my face. “Now scatter before I do rip you to shreds, and stay away from Jacob.” I warned them as the quickly rushed out of the pub. As the brunette was the last to leave she hit the shoulder of a man entering, she looked up in horror to see who she hit.

“Sorry about that.” Jacob smiled at the girl apologizing for nearly knocking her off her feet. Her eyes widened and looked back at me and ran from the pub to catch up with her friends. Jacob looked confused at her reaction as he walked towards me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. “That was strange.” He said as he sat at the table with us, and all us girl irrupted in laughter. “Join me for a minute love.” He whispered in my ear. 

“Be right back girls.” I told them as I got up with Jacob and headed to a corner booth. I slide in and Jacob started to chatter on about some business he conducted with the Rooks today, something about the Black Market deal but I completely blanked out while he was talking. I was staring at my gauntlet, flick it in and out.

“Love? Are you even listening?” He waved his hand in front of my face.

“Hmmm? Sorry.” I apologized as I placed my arm down at my sides, looking at him now with full attention.

“What has you so distracted? If it’s some other bloke I will kill him.” He laughed raising his eyebrow and taking a drink of his ale that was just delivered. 

“Just thinking about my blade slicing that little brunettes throat.” I smiled at him, his expression his face was of surprise as he did not expect that.

“Why because she bummed me?” He asked suspiciously.

“No, because she had some few choice words about how she could steal you from me.” I said shooting him a glare.

“Well, look who gets jealous too.” He laughed as he started on again about his business dealings and then quickly headed out again as he had another errand to attend to.

 

**Night before the wedding.**

“So Evie is making us stay apart tonight.” I spoke to Jacob as we sat looking over London on Big Ben. I had my head leaning on his shoulders while he had one arm wrapped around me. It was the night before our wedding and Evie was making us follow tradition and spending the night apart.

“Yes, she got me a room at the Inn in Whitechapel.” He told me. “Your more than welcome to come sneak in.” He whispered to me as he nudged his nose into my head with a slight growl.  
“I am sure Evie is going to lock me in that carriage tonight.” I joked, but I am sure it wasn't far from the truth. She kept stressing she wanted us both well rested for all her hard work she put in. I knew it was getting late and I should be heading back to the train before Evie started searching London for us. “I should get back to the train.” 

“Wait, I want to show you something.” He unwrapped his arms around me and stood up. I followed his lead as he leaped from Big Ben into the hay pile below. I seen him jump out and I took my leap. Leaps of faith always gave me an adrenaline rush and I loved them. He quickly grabbed a carriage near by and stated what he had to show me was in Whitechapel where the train and the inn was located anyways so we pressed on in the carriage. I sat next to Jacob in the drivers seat as we sped through London, my thoughts drifted on this was my last night as Josephine Baxter and tomorrow I will be Josephine Frye. I was finally going to be able to call Jacob my husband after all these years apart. My heart fluttered at the thought that if I never took the risk on coming here, where would I have been. What would Jacob have been doing. My thoughts continued to wander until the carriage halted to a stop. I looked around and did not understand why we were here. “Follow me.” Jacob told me as I hopped down from the carriage, still looking around for a hint of why we were hear. It was a residential area of Whitechapel with rows of houses the main Stronghold was just located down the road from where we were.. Jacob walked up to the door of one of the houses and pulled a key out of his pocket. He inserted the key and opened the door and ushered me in. My gaze wander upon the little empty houses insides as I entered. Jacob had a grin from ear to ear as I looked around. It was a small but decent size house and decent condition for being in Whitechapel but I was still confused on why we were here.

“What is this?” I asked him still looking around.

“I bought this, for us.” He explained as he walked further into the house, grabbing my hand to follow. The drawing room was a fairly large space, with some love it could look fairly decent, the kitchen was perfect for the two of us and the bedrooms were a good size. “Now, I am not looking to move in right away love. I would like to fix this place up for us. Make it a real home for us and our family after London is freed. My heart flutter more as Jacob spoke about having a family here. At that moment there I realized I get to see the side no one gets to in Jacob. His softer side, the side that he loves with all his heart and when he cares about something he puts his energy into perfecting that thing. The man at stared at with the biggest smile on my face as he spoke of our future while we stood in the middle of our soon to be bedroom was not only going to be my husband as of tomorrow, but the man that would saved London from the Templars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know you probably want me to hurry up and get the wedding, but I had this chapter written out and attempted to mash it with the wedding chapter and I felt like it ruined it. This is basically just random filler, I know but it has some fluff. 
> 
> I will have the wedding chapter up hopefully on friday, I have some minor fixing to do.


	22. It's a Beautiful Day for a Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! They are getting married!

**The Day of the Wedding**

Josie's POV

I woke up and slightly opened my eyes that were met with the harsh assault of sunlight, I groaned until the thought hit me. It was sunny! Evie had been stressing over the weather all week, the normal gloomy haze of fog and rain lifted from London for the day. Evie soon entered the carriage, with a slight surprise look on her face that Jacob and I actually listened to her and stayed apart for the night. She proceeded to order me around the whole morning, on bathing to what I was to eat. After my bath Evie quickly went to work on my hair, making curls in my normally straight hair with rags that were left on my head to sleep, she had pinned most of them up with a few curls left down, she applied a tiny bit of make-up even though I had objected and then I was finally ready for dressing. Agnes came in with the white corset as I sat in my undergarments. She put it around my waist as I leant down placing my hands on the bed when started to lace it up, pulling it tighter and tighter making it feel like my ribs were getting crushed. After about half an hour of lacing the corset and the layers of petticoats I was ready for the dress. Evie went to work on her own attire and kept stressing if Jacob was even getting ready yet. Finally Agnes put the dress around my head and I pulled my arms through the sleeves that just hung off my shoulders, the shoulder of the dress had a pouf of tulle fabric with beautiful bead work, the dress itself was a shade of blush with the crystal beading all through it that when the light hit each bead it shines like the dress is illuminating, the bodice of the gown hugged the corset and fit much better than it did the other day, while skirt of the dress pooled in layer after layer of tulle and finished with a train of 4 feet long, I pulled on my silk white gloves that came to my wrist, stepping into blush silk heeled shoes then Evie placed my white lace veil on my head, clipping it at the crown of head in all the pinned up curls. The train on the veil was as longer than the train of my dress by a few feet. As she finished with the buttons I was able to view myself in the mirror, I was taking back on how done up I was, more than even then when I attended the mall with Jacob. I gazed into the mirror for a moment longer, shocked at my own appearance. I looked and felt like a princess. 

"Do you think Jacob will like this, I feel so fancy." I asked Evie and Agnes, Evie smiled at me in her crimson silk dress. 

"Jacob will absolutely love it." She assured me as she rushed me from the mirror to get off the train on to the platform of the Whitechapel station. As I stepped off I see the heads of patrons turn to look at me and my apparel. We made our way out of the station, everyone stopping to stare at me. Evie ushered me to a Rooks carriage and we were off to the church.

 

Jacob's POV

Evie had sent the suit for me to wear, a grey morning coat, a white waist coat, finished with grew trousers. I was confused on how she expected me to carry weapons with this as I found the note she left with it. I pick it up and read the words on the paper. "No Weapons, its your wedding." I grumbled as I crumbled the note and threw it to the trash basket. After I bathed I got dressed and slicked my hair slightly back. I felt ridiculous in such a fancy outfit as this but felt the flutter in my stomach as I could not wait to see my soon to be wife. A knock on the door broke me out of my trance, I opened the door to see my Rook George standing there.

"Boss, its time to go." He told me as the flutters started to come on stronger. I nodded grabbing my top hat and headed to the church.

 

Josie's POV

I could hear the rustling of people behind the large church doors that led to the aisle, laughter and light conversation. Suddenly, the doors opened and a string quartet started to play a soft song as Evie walked down the isle, when she met the alter she stood to the side as Clara who was already at the church pushed me along to start down the aisle. I stood in the door frame for a moment as the quartet changed the tune to Bridal Chorus, I took a moment to take in my surroundings. I noticed the inside decorated beautiful in various of different flowers complimenting the stark white walls of the church and the glistening afternoon sun shooting through the stain glass windows. With the aisle trailed in blossom petals from the doors to the alter, noticing pew after pew filled with Rooks and our personal friends. Finally my eyes followed to the alter as I looked up through my veil to see Jacob standing there with the priest grinning from ear to ear. Clara finished straightening out the train of my dress as she gave me a slight shove to start down the aisle. I started to move forward as I could feel a flutter of butterflies in my stomach. Jacob looked so handsome; how his hair was slicked back, the dark grey suit he wore with his white waist coat. He was my prince in that very moment, not an Assassin, not a Gang Leader. My Prince. The man that saved my life plenty of time already, the man that held my heart ever since I was 10 years old. I stepped upon the alter as Jacob took my hand and lend towards to whisper in my ear. 

“You look absolutely ravishing.” I smiled under the veil at his comment. Jacob led me to stand in front of the priest as we turned to face each other the priest began.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Jacob Frye and this Josephine Baxter in holy Matrimony; which is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.” Jacob shot his eye to the crowd to make sure no one made a peep.

“I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well as- sured, that if any persons are joined together otherwise than as God’s Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.” Jacob and I remained staring into each other’s eyes when the priest turned to him.

“Wilt thou have this Women, to thy wedded wife, to live together after God’s ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?” He asked Jacob.

“I will.” He answered still with a huge smile. The priest turned to me.

“Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after Gods ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsake all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?” He asked me.

“I will” I answered. He ushered us to take each others hands as he instructed Jacob to repeat after him.

“I, Jacob Frye take thee Josephine Baxter to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God’s holy ordinance; and there to I plight thee my troth.” Jacob repeated after the priest, giving me a wink. The priest turn to me and instructed me to repeat after him.

“I Josephine Baxter take thee Jacob Frye to my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and obey, till death us do part, according to God’s holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.” I repeated after the priest, he then request the wedding bands as Evie passed us each others ring. Jacob had his father’s old wedding band, and I had his mothers. We repeated after the priest placing each others rings on our fingers. 

“With this Ring I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.” The priest continued with a prayer. “Forasmuch as Jacob Frye and Josephine Baxter have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.” Jacob lifted the veil over my face with one hand, and with the other pulling in my waist to him as pulled my lips into his. Ever person in the crowd start to either clap or cheer. Jacob lift his lips from mine and started to pull me down the aisle out of the church into the awaiting carriage I arrived in. Evie and Henry following behind getting into the carriage behind ours.

“Hello Mrs. Frye.” Jacob smiled at me across the carriage seats as we sat in a pool of tule fabric from the dress. 

“Hello my dearest husband.” I teased back giving him a seductive smile.

“Do we have to go to this party? Cannot I not take my wife home and make love to her all night?” He asked trying to lean over the mountain of fabric to get a kiss. The carriage came to a sudden stop when the Rook came and opened the door.

“We arrived Mr. and Mrs. Frye.” He said to us with a smile, which made my heart flutter hearing ‘Mr and Mrs Frye’. Jacob stepped out of the carriage and held his hand out to help me out of the carriage as the Rook attempted to help pool my dress out. Evie came up to me and took my veil off my head and placed it in the carriage. We enter the pub, it was empty as Evie bought it out for the day, she had it decorated with the same flowers at the church, the tables were covered in linens. Jacob and I sat at head table, as everyone piled in and sat in their seats the staff began serving us our food. We ate and a few people had gave speeches on how happy they were their boss was happy and wishes us well. As the meal came to and end Evie stood from her chair and tap on her glass and she began to speak.

“Brother, Josie, I am so happy you finally made it to this day. A day I thought would come since I was a young girl with you two in Crawley. I knew you two were always meant to be together and I wish you nothing more but happiness in the future.” Jacob thanked her as she sat back down. As the staff began clearing the plates away, and table cleared to the side the drinks started to flow and the real party finally started. Jacob gave a speech and inform the Rook drink were on him tonight in celebration of our new marriage. As day became night we were all beyond our limit of alcohol. Evie informed us that she was just going to do a quick change at the inn across the street where Jacob stayed last night.

“Bring back my gauntlet!” Jacob demanded. He turned towards me, his arm tightly wrapped around me. “I feel naked without it.” 

“Can I not go change?” I stuttered in my slight drunk state.

“Not yet love, we will leave soon. I want to be the one to take the dress off you before I devour you.” He flirted, as he gave me his devilish smile. We continued to drink as Jacob and I separated for the moment to socialize with our guest. I headed over to Nettie as she gave me a hug when I greeted her.

“You look just like a princess!” She complimented.

“Thank you, I feel like one!.” I confessed. We began to chat as a few other female Rooks joined our conversation as they gushed over my dress. Within minutes I heard a clatter behind me as I turned my head as I thought I just would see a drunk Rook stumbling over the table and chairs, my eyes were met by a large number of Blighters standing in the door way. Within seconds the room erupted in chaos, the armed Rook attacking the Blighters, my eyes scanned for Jacob in a panic knowing that he was unarmed I seen him jump in and join the fight grabbing a Rook’s cane sword. Nettie was now not at my side and I was standing alone. I turned around to head for the back of the pub, being unarmed and not in proper attire to fight or defend myself. As I turned and made 3 steps my arm was yanked hard from behind when I was pulled towards the force behind me and I felt a sharp object accompanied by a stinging pain in my neck. My body went immediately limp and the room went black around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vows are very similar to vows that would have been actually used in this time period.


	23. Kidnapped Bride

**2 days later.**

Josie’s POV

Everything was dark, cold and hazy. My eyes felt like the could not adjust to the room. My arms ascended above my head shackled and chained. My feet bound together. I felt naked but only because I could feel myself in an outfit so foreign, my now ripped, tattered and torn wedding dress. I was in such a haze of knock out drugs my mind couldn't even register what was happening to me. My body felt limp and I could only just hang there for what seemed like hours but was more like minutes soaking in what is going on. My body instantly went into survival mode and I started to flinch my body around scream and crying for help, I had no idea where I was or how long I have been here. I could hear footsteps in the distance coming towards me. I was able to count at least 3, but I was so out of it my eagle vision would not work so I couldn’t be sure.

“She awake finally boss” One shouted.

“About time.” The boss hummed. “Get the dose right this time, we do not need her to be out when he arrives.” 

“Yes Boss.” Two replied in unison. I began screaming again.

"Good afternoon Miss. Baxter or should I say Mrs. Frye, save your screams. No one can hear you." I heard this voice before but couldn't pin point it. 

"I will rip your throat out" I snarled at figure I couldn't make out. I felt like a fool for getting myself in such a weak situation again. I had no idea what had happened to Jacob. I started to thrash around in my chained up state.

"Hardly, that's why you are chained. You are nothing but a wild animal that needs to be controlled, You are needed alive, at this moment.” the voice proclaimed.

"I do not care what you do to me" I jeered.

"Oh but you will, you are going to eventually cave. And do not think your love will be able to save you. I will dice him like a fish if he walks in here.” The voice slow started to walk away from me. Then I hear a couple more sets of footsteps following towards me. My cell door opened and my chains keeping my arms suspended above my head were lowered. I was lowered to my feet and no longer suspended that only my toes touched the ground but my feet hit the cold stone and I flinched. I instantly tried to fight of the men that grabbed me to sit me up, I kicked at them and attempted to hit them. Then I felt a shape pain in my back. A needle. 

"Here you are whore" one said in a thick accent.

"Stupid mutt." I snarled in almost a psychotic tone.

The other man cuffed my cheek with his back hand. "Shut up bitch." 

I started to doze off again and felt my body being hoisted from the ground again. 

 

Jacob’s POV

Two days, 48 long hours Josie has still been missing for, 48 hours since she's been my wife. The way this was all orchestrated was a mastermind by Roth. I knew where Roth was but I couldn't walk in and kill Roth without insuring Josie's safety before hand. I haven't been able to sleep or eat. Knowing that my wife was snatched from that our wedding party, they caught us at our weakest. When I grabbed a Rooks cane sword and started fighting caught out of the corner of my eye in the last second her being carried out by a Blighter, her body hanging limp over his shoulder. I had no idea if she was unconscious or my worst fear dead. I attempted to fight through the Blighters to get to her but I was held back by more floods of Blighters coming through the pub door. I felt hopeless in those last moments I seen her getting carried out. After I slaughtered every Blighter in that pub, I searched but I didn't know what to do, I had no leads. Evie searched relentlessly, I beat, murdered and threatened Blighters and Templars so I could get any possible leads, but that got me no where, the last 48 hours have been gruelling, none of us have slept. I decided to assemble a group I would get to go under cover, as Blighters. I need intel and I need it fast. Evie was already stalking all top ranking Blighter activities but I needed 10 Evie’s out there. It has been too long already, I need her back now!

I head out of the train to go to my Whitechapel stronghold. The newspaper littered with propaganda that she was dead, I refused to believe that. I entered the Whitechapel stronghold greeted by Nettie.

"Any word Boss?" She asked as I walked passed.

"None yet, but please meet in my office with the other Rooks in 10 minutes." I told her. With that she was entering the houses of the Rooks telling them there was a meeting to be held. I got to my office and sat quietly staring at the chair that normally would be Josie's seat when she accompanied me to meeting, on my right hand side because essentially she was my right hand. She was the one person besides Evie that would be there to bat for me. Even more so than Evie, Josie was always down for the fight which I suppose in hindsight that was the problem. I gave her so much exposure to fighting the Blighters and straying her away from what her assassin duties were here. I honestly had no idea if it was really Roth or the Templars that were holding her. I heard a knock on the door and George informed me everyone was ready for the meeting. I headed out to the large area of what they used as a dining hall to address the crowd.

"I still have no leads on the whereabouts of Jo, so I decided I need eyes and ears inside." I stated, "I will be selecting a few Rooks to go under cover, joining the Blighters essentially to see if anyone can undercover any information on where the fuck they are keeping her! If any would like to volunteer, find me in my office." As I finished I turn to head back into my office. Staring at that empty chair once again. I felt knots in my stomach come over me and tears well up in my eyes, then a wash of anger came over me. I was suppose to protect her and I was not there to save her. It was my fault and I need to fix it. I sat and stared at the wall in front of my desk after pouring myself a glass of bourbon. My only comfort since she's been gone. My mind began to wander, it was torture not knowing where she was, what was happening to her, was she being tortured and how. Anger began to wash over me again. I would kill a thousand men if I knew it would lead to her. Suddenly I heard a knock at the office door that broke my trance. 

"Come in." I yelled sitting up.

"Boss" Nettie came in with a few other Rooks. "We would all like to volunteer for what you need us to do." 

"Very well then." I agreed "I will inform Henry, he will let you know what to do."

"Okay Boss!" The cheered in unison.

After the Rooks left I headed out to the street, I wander the roof tops when I heard a newsstands merchant screaming the new local headline.

"GANG LEADERS LOVER NOT DEAD! LETTER PUBLISHED FROM CAPTURES" he bellowed. I quickly jumped and grabbed a paper from the newsstand as he back away and I walked away from the paper. Front page there was a letter printer for me, from Roth.

> _"Jacob,  
>  You dare to cross me, you have chosen your silly morals and your silly little girl over our partnership. So I have decided to take what is dear to you. You will suffer, she will suffer.  
>  Yours truly"_

His words made my blood curl, it confirmed who I knew took her. How dare he lay a finger on her, I would make sure he burned in hell for doing this to me, to her.

 

**Next day**

Josie's POV

My restraint were so tight that I could barely feel my hands, I was so weak from the drugs they were feeding me, I couldn't even fight off the men that came into my cell, to poke and prod at me. I was stung up exactly like the man muttered, an animal that was ready for slaughter. I wonder how long it would take them to just kill me. As my mind continued to wander on what Jacobs efforts were to find me, if half of London was burnt to the ground in his rampage, or was he drinking himself into a coma. I began to think about the night before our wedding and how happy we were when my dream was disturb by men entering my cell lowering me.

"Don't fight and you won't get hurt." The man spoke at me, and truthfully I couldn't fight anymore, the drugs, the beatings had ruined me so much I could do nothing anymore. As my feet hit the cold ground my body began to crumble to the ground until I was placed on a chair, bound to that as well then blindfolded. I could hear a clatter of footprints in the distance walking towards me when they entered. 

"Well done Roth. But we need to make this quick, your stunt in the paper yesterday had caused attention.” The man spoke, Roth of course it was Roth that kidnapped me. I felt furious. "Now tell me where Evie keeps her information on the Shroud!" The voice spoke at me and I instantly knew who it was. Starrick!

"I'm not telling you anything!" I said spitting in his face. He immediately backhanded me in the face. I didn’t even know any information on the Shroud that was Evie’s thing.

"You filthy whore, tell me where the information on the Shroud is." He demanded in a louder tone, pressing a pistol at me.

"Kill me, I don't care. Your all fucked, all of you in this room. Jacob will find me, dead or alive. And he will kill every single last one of you!" I warned them, they mistook Jacob for a dumb ass but in reality he fought with his heart and I owned that heart. I knew Jacob would find out eventually who captured me, I never doubted that. But I did not have faith in if they will actually find me before they killed me or not. “You kidnapped the wrong person, I know nothing about the Shroud. Mine and Jacob’s objective is to kill you.” I hissed at him trying to break forward at him.  
"This is useless!" Starrick shouted walking out of the cell. "Do something with her Roth." 

"She will be the star of my next show with that pretty face." Roth said as he cupped my face with his creepy hands, then spoke to the man the followed Roth around like a dog. "Prepare an invitation for Mr. Frye." 

Jacob’s POV 

I finished up in my office, preparing my Rooks to switch sides for a small period of time. I set out to go back to the train, it was a cooler night. The weather had begun to get cooler preparing for the winter. As I made my way to the station, Roth's assistant approach me with his creepy grinning face. 

"A present for you Mr. Frye." He passed me a box. I opened it to find a dead baby crow in the box. The one Roth kept as a pet. A letter attached

> _"If you do not want your wife like this bird, I suggest you attend my show.  
>  2 nights from now. Come alone.  
>  Roth"_

I looked up to his assistant as I dropped the box and grab his collar. I hissed in his face. "You tell Roth that if he touch a hair on her head I will spare him and his men no mercy" as I shoved him to the ground the man ran away To deliver my message. I grabbed the letter from the box and headed on to the train. I reach my carriage and set my head down to attempt to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was some what hard to write, kidnapping hit close to home. But it was cathartic. 
> 
> You will notice, I added when it will end. I have planned out the rest of the story and will be writing it all soon. Makes me sad that it will be ending soon.


	24. Death Wish

**Next Day.**

Jacob's POV

Everything reminded me of her, I felt useless as I sat and waited for the day to arrive that I met Roth. My Rooks were deployed and if I can get any information on her whereabouts before I will go get her myself. My only solace was the that the newspaper stated she was alive. I flicked my hidden blade from my wrist examining it, imagining it going through Roth throat.  
"He will burn in hell!" I yelled in the dark cold room I sat in throwing my empty liquor bottle to the wall. I looked around the empty room in the house I was to call home with Josie. It was a warm memory of before she was taken from me. I felt my eye form tears as my eyes locked on a spare bedroom, one I planned on making into a nursery when the time comes. A single tear rolled down my face.

"I knew I would find you here." I heard a familiar female voice from behind me, I turned around to look and of course it was none other than my lovely twin sister.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her turning looking for another bottle of alcohol I brought with me.

"To see how you are holding up. Clearly, not well." She said snatching the bottle from my hand before I could drink it. She sat next to me and took a swig from the bottle and passed it back to me in my surprise. "I know you are hurting and the waiting bloody doesn't help but try not to drink yourself dead before you have the chance to find her."

"Do you know what it's like to sit here? Do nothing except sit here and wait! Evie, it's been 3 days! God knows what they have done to her in three days, I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow night. I need her back now." I explained to her in an aggressive tone. "You haven't had bad thing after bad thing happen to you and Greenie."

"Henry and I are just-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Just friends, ya I know. If heard the line from both of ya. If you want to deny your feelings, fine but all I want is my wife back, kill Roth, then Starrick and live a happy life with Josie and have a family." I continued on.

"Words I never thought I'd hear you say after she left." Evie laughed as she shook her head. "Little Jacob Frye's running around, God help the world."

"It won't happen if we don't get her back." I muttered when Evie placed a hand on my shoulder looking at me as I turned my head.

"We will get her back, you will get her back." Evie assured me, I hoped she was right. I need her back into my arms or I will crumble without her.

 

Josie's POV

As the drugs wore off again, I could feel my body being lowered to the ground again. My legs too weak to support my own weight, my arms so numb I couldn't even tell if they were still attached to my body. It was the first time I prayed for death. My body couldn't take much more and I couldn't wait for rescue any longer. I heard the clunking of boots behind me, most likely preparing for my beating again. The sound of a cracking whip and the sensation of my flesh burn brought me back to life for a mere moment but my scream could no longer escape my mouth. It's been days and the only thing that has made it into my body has been the poison they are using to keep me unconscious. After what I counted as 10 lashings they stopped. 

"Just kill me already." I muttered in my raspy voice. My tormentor grabbed my face and spoke.

"As much as I would love that, boss wants you alive. Your death will come in time." He hissed in my face, as I whipped my head away from his grasp. In all my training, I finally caved in. I refused to give them any information on anything and I was paying my price, I felt hopeless and weak until the Blighter attempted to caress my leg up to my thigh. As I could sense what was about to happen with his knife just placed at my throat I had a sudden jolt of energy. As I could feel his hand trace to my centre I made my move. With one swift kick I was able to kick him off me slamming his back into the wall knocking the wind out of him. He dropped his knife at me feet. My arms were not bound because of the weakness I showed before. I grabbed his knife and flung it at his head, hitting my target he dropped to the ground. I hid behind the wall as the other guards heard the commotion as two entered into my cell I snuck behind them jabbing the knife in the back of the head of the one on my right and swiftly removing it to slit the other throat. I stripped them of their weapons and made a run for it, I was quickly met by a hoard of Blighters in the maze of hallways in the basement of where ever I was being held. I attempted to make my way through the Blighters but my weakened strength was no match for the number of them. I was able to slice through enough to piss them off. I was dragged back to my cell and strung up even tighter and beat again. I hung there unable to fight back, as I waited for my fate. If my death was to come at least I tried. 

**Day of the show.**

Jacob's POV

Hours away from my time for revenge, Roth was preparing a theater show. I knew it had everything to do with us. I was not able to get too much intel except that she was to be there, and I was going to get her back. I had a number of Rooks with me today at our training centre in Whitechapel, making them fight me. I need all the adrenaline I could pump through my veins for tonight.

"Harder! I need you to come at me harder." I screamed at them as I slide past all their blades with ease. I pushed and pushed them to go hard when Evie showed up and let them leave. "I was doing just fine." 

"Jacob, you are not using them for training, your using them to prepare for tonight. I can see that." Evie scolded me as I rolled my eyes on her. "I got more intel." I stopped dead in my tracks. Nettie got right into the theater, she has to return there today but she told me something you may find interesting." 

"Go on." I said raising my eyebrow.

"When she arrived yesterday, she heard a commotion coming from below her. She said she was instructed to stay where she was posted but hoards of Blighters piled through a small door behind the stage. Half the amounts of Blighters came back, she heard from muttering Blighters that their "female guest" murdered nearly half that went down there and nearly escaped." Evie explained to me. 

"I need to know where this door is for tonight." I expressed in concern to her as she passed me a hand written map showing the location of the door. Of course my girl put up a fight, I just hoped she hasn't given up on fighting yet.

 

Josie's POV

My beating for my near escape were finally over after 12 hours, I was sure my one eye was useless now as I could not open it for days and it was still taken a beating. I could feel new bruises forming over old ones. My legs, ribs and arms felt broken. My wrists scrapped and cut from my shackles, and my back hadn't stop bleeding for days. The only upside was that they stop giving me the poison, I was able to have a clearer head but just meant the pain was also worse. I could hear another clatter of footsteps coming towards me.

"Here, clean up the mutt. The boss wants her some what presentable for tonight." One of the guards shouted out at a women Blighter standing next to them. "Do not take your chances with her, she's like a rabid animal." The girl walked in, carefully observing me. I could hear their footprints getting farther and farther when she whispered to me.

"Josie? It's Nettie." She quietly spoke to me, my good eye I focused on the women standing below me as she started to lower my body. I registered her face but she was in Blighter clothes. "I know its a horrible colour but it was Jacob's idea." She tried to laugh but as she got closer to my collapsed body she was able to see more of my injuries. My bruised and battered face and body. "Oh my god." 

"Where is Jacob?" I whispered to her in my raspy voice. I could barely talk as my throat was so dry and raw from screaming and no water.

"He is coming, Roth is throwing something tonight and Jacob is coming to get you. We had no idea where you were, oh I am so sorry Josie." She said as she started to clean up my wounds and wrapped them. I whimpered in pain as I curled in a ball on the cold ground as she went to work on my wounds. "I heard you gave them Blighters a fight yesterday." 

"One tried to rape me." I sighed, she stopped cleaning in that moment.

"Jacob will be save you, he always does." She started again on the cleaning, I forgot in that moment Nettie as a young girl was raped and I probably brought back bad memories for her. She finished cleaning me up and put fresh clothes on me as she took her time to give me some rest from my restraints, soon it was time to leave. As she put me back into my restrains she pocketed the key and took off.

 

Jacob's POV

I prepared for my meeting, I packed up a large amount of weapons to take with me, stocking up on extra bullets and throwing knifes. When I heard a commotion on the train.

"JACOB! JACOB!" I heard a female voice yell and bang on my carriage door. I opened it up to find Nettie standing there white as a ghost. She passed me a piece of paper, I opened it and it revealed another map, a map of the basement. "I made to write it down in case they do not bring her out when you get there." 

"She's in here, in the basement." She nodded her head. "Did you see her?" He face immediately when to a frown and nodded her head again.

"It's not good Jacob, she's alive. Barely. They have had her hanging by her arms from the ceiling in chains, like some kind of dog. She has been beaten bad, she needs medical attention. She looks like she has given up hope." She explained to me, my heart sunk. I shouldn't of waited until tonight, I should of went there the first day. "Jacob, you need to get her out. She fought the other day because they were going to rape her, she can take the beating and the torture but she cannot go through that." She spoke like she was trembling. I called for the Rooks to fetch George and I left the train. My blood boiled beyond control at the thought of those men touching her. I finally reached the park that was in adjacent to the theater, I stood and stared at all the Blighters surrounding the place, my fury was ignited more than ever at that point.

"I am going to kill them all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get a new chapter up early because I was not busy at work today at all so I was able to get some writing done at work :)


	25. Deadly Rescue

**Continued.**

Jacob’s POV

As I sat perched in the square I used my eagle vision to observe the Blighters around, it was a damp cold night and all I could think of how cold it must be in that basement for her. I made my first move quickly, taking out two Blighters standing near the area I was perched. I grabbed a mask off one of the dead Blighters face and placed it on my own. I slide behind a tree to conceal myself as I seen Roth stepping back into the theatre.

"Roth..!" I muttered under my breathe. I wanted to charge and kill him then but I needed to get her out first. I was able to gain access from the front door by blending into a masked group. Once inside headed to the third floor silently killing a few Blighter's on my way and clearing them all from the top floor I perched myself in the middle of the opening to below to observe my situation. I was able to spot Roth, or at least I thought it was Roth until I spotted the second and third and fourth Roth. Decoys, of course! My thoughts were interrupted when I could hear the man speak.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Alhambra Music Hall! Tonight, we have, for one night only, a very special performance for you. While some of the effects may be visceral and highly disturbing, do not be alarmed, my good people. Fear not! This is the purest form of entertainment! Tonight's performance immortalizes and is for the benefit of a young fellow very near and dear to my heart. Any concerns or complaints may be addressed to him! Jacob, dear boy, tonight is for you. Bring her out." He motioned to his lackeys, that when I seen her for the first time since our wedding night. She was no longer in her wedding dress but in rags for clothing, her hair was in a tangled mess and I could tell underneath all her bruises she was paler than I've ever seen before. My heart ached and my blood boiled for her. It took me everything not to run to her right then and there but I knew I needed to kill Roth first. The brought her to the middle of the stage, her hands were bound in front of her and she was placed in front of a round target. My eyes widen when I noticed what Roth had in his hand, 5 throwing knife. I winced in agony as I watch him whip every knife at her, one grazing her shoulder. Once all 5 were thrown at her and hit the board behind her Roth began to laugh like a mad man.  With on quick move I saw her take the knife that grazed her shoulder with her bound hands and throw it in Roth's direction, just missing him but hitting a Blighter square in the head that was standing next to her. Roth's laughter turn to a growl as he screamed for them to take her away. I watched them drag her behind the stage to where the door Nettie and Evie told me about was located. 

I knew then I needed to act quickly, I started to take out the decoys. I seen the waitress about to serve some men which happened to be one of the decoys. I chatted her up and slipped some poison in her pitcher. She served two decoys and I watched them drop dead. I snuck behind the third decoy and took him out with my hidden blade and was able to hide the body near by. I started to sneak back to higher ground, reaching the rafters above the stage when Roth spoke once more from the stage taking off his mask. 

"I hope you have enjoyed your evening so far, ladies and gentlemen. I know I have. Now, before our final act, I would like to toast all of you brave people who joined us tonight to celebrate life... and death. Go on, toast them!" After his cackling last words the two Blighter started to spewed a flammable liquid onto a torch setting the building on fire.

"Fuck." I hissed to myself. I quickly cut a rope that was next to me which in turn entangled Roth in one end of the rope and dragged him up to the rafters, staring now into the man that ruined my wedding day I screamed at him "How dare you take my wife!" as ran my hidden blade across his throat as he laughed. I smeared my handkerchief across his neck. The building was starting to burn and fast. The Blighters were fleeing from the basement. I ran down to the door and opened the small map Nettie gave me to lead to her cell. I followed the long and windy hallway passed empty upon empty cell.

"JOSIE!" I yelled hoping she would call out. "JOSIE!" 

"Ja-cob." I heard a small voice in the distant yell, I started to run down to the end of the corridor, I glanced in the small cell to see her limp body hanging there, blood pouring into a pool of blood below her.

"I am her love." I told her as I started to pick the lock on her cell, which seem to be proving much difficulty as the basement started to fill in with smoke.

"Why is it smokey?" She quietly asked me.

"The building is on fire love. OPEN YOU STUPID FUCKING LOCK." I screamed as I kicked the door and it slide open, I honestly did not expect that to happen.

"Jacob, get out of here. You are going to burn alive." I made it this far, I was not leaving her behind and I couldn't believe she would even think that. I started to lower her chains as her limp body hit the floor. I started to pick the locks on her shackles. "Jacob, GO!"

"I am not leaving you here!" I snapped at her. "If we burn, we will burn fucking together." Finally I got her shackles open. I picked her up bridal style, the way I was hoping to carry her on the train into our carriage after our wedding before she kidnapped. I covered her mouth and nose with a part of her ragged clothing and started out of the basement. I reached the stage area again and the whole building was in a blaze. I ran through the flames getting to a closed locked down. I kicked it down and ran through more flames, finally I reached the doors of the building. Locked again. After kicking them enough they broke open. I ran from the building, Josie still in my arms to the park across the street. I set her down on a bench so I could catch my breath from breathing in all the smoke.

"You saved me." She smiled at me, this was the first time I was able to take in the extent of her injuries, one of her eyes so swollen with broken blood vessels all around it, he lip busted and split. Her shoulder still bleeding from when Roth hit her with a knife, she had bruises upon bruise from just the skin I could see.

"I will always save you love, I love you.” As I cupped her face and wiped away a single tear that streamed from her good eye, she lost consciousness. "Love, LOVE. Stay with me." I shook her with no avail. She still had a pulse but it was weakening. Just in time a Rook carriage pulled up, George was the driver. I ran and placed her in the back. "Bloody hell. We need a doctor fast."   
"After Nettie told Evie of Josie's injuries Evie has a doctor waiting at the train." George informed me as he snapped the reins and took off towards the train parked at the Strands station. As we pulled up to the station I seen Evie standing at the platform, I hoped out and carefully grabbed Josie from the carriage rushing towards Evie.

"Jacob, how is she?" She asked as I was coming upon her. I rushed passed her as she followed.

"She is unconscious, she needs a doctor." I panicked as I brought her on to the train and set her on our bed. The doctor came in to examine her injuries. He turned her to her side and lifted up her shirt to examine her back, my stomach turned as I seen the markings. Whip marks. I grabbed a hold of the back of the chair that was in front of me and gripped it with all my strength that my knuckles turned white. The doctor continued to examine all her open wounds, cleaning them and his nurse dressing them.

"She should wake soon, she inhaled a lot of smoke, she also endured a lot of pain, I see sign of clear torture. She will need medication to prevent from further infection, and possibly some pain killers. If her eye does not decrease in size in the next few days we may have to drain it. She is once awake, she will need to be fed, she’s dehydrated, so plenty of water and rest for her wounds to heal. ” The doctor informed Evie and I, I sat on the chair next to the bed and placed my head in my hands, letting out a long sigh. The doctor's nurse finished cleaning up her open wounds and dressings, showing Evie and I how to change them properly. The doctor packed up his things and wrote down all the medications to get for her as Evie paid him and they left. The train started back up on its course moments later as I sat in the chair still next to Josie, I held her hand and stared at the marks and scraps from her shackles and being bound. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes before Evie snapped me out of my thoughts.

“What happened tonight?” She softly asked as she pulled up a small wooden chair on the opposite side of the bed. 

“It was a bloody mess.” I began as I traced my finger on her wrists. “He was throwing some kind of show. He brought her out and used her as a target for throwing knifes, all missing her except this cut.” I pointed to her shoulder that was now stitched up. “She got one of the knife and threw it back at him but missed him and hit a Blighter. She was dragged, and Evie I mean dragged back to the basement. He set the building on fire like a lunatic and I ran to the basement and got her.” 

“Sounds very much in Jacob Frye fashion.” She jabbed trying to lighten the mood.

“They had her hanging, from her arms. At least a foot off the ground. But I killed Roth.” I stressed on the situation she was in, I couldn’t let this ever happen to her again. 

“But she will heal Jacob, remember the doctor said that. You got her back.” She attempted to cheer me up again, I gave her a small smile. “I will let you get some sleep.” With that she left the room back to her carriage. I got up from my spot and threw my top hat to the desk. I took off my all my clothes except my underwear and crawled next to her in our bed. I started to stroke her hair gently as I feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a shorter chapter, kinda my take on throwing in my OFC into the Final Act sequence mission.


	26. Dreams Come True

**_Dream/Flashback - Crawley 1863_ **

_Jacob's POV_

_This town was starting to drive me insane and so was my father. I was constantly being preached at on my duties of assassin training and how I was constantly wasting my time frolicking with Josie, it was a speech that has happened so often I knew it by heart but as many time I didn't care about his words, this time I truly didn't give a care in the world. As he finished his lecture I walked out the back door, slamming it to make a point. I stormed into the meadow area behind our house and sat on the bench; I looked to Josie's house, her bedroom dark assuming her father sent her to bed. After the news she gave me I didn't care about curfews or any training. Nothing except spending time with her. As I leant my head back and closed my eyes, taking a deep breathe of the damp air I could hear footsteps coming towards me._

_"Coming to do fathers bidding are we?" I asked my twin who was now feet away from me, staring at me with her arms crossed._

_"He has a point." She defended our father. "You two constantly get in trouble with each other, you are always blowing off training and studies."_

_"His point is invalid at the moment." I hissed at her through my teeth._

_"Why because you want to explore the gambling dens of Crawley, start fights all the time?" She rolled her eyes at me._

_"Because she's leaving in two weeks." I yelled at her._

_"Leaving?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "To where?"_

_"Her father is taking her to France. Far away from me." I snapped at her making my heart ache all over again._

_"I'm sure it's not because of you Jacob." She tried to comfort me but had no success._

_"I want to marry her Evie! I haven't even told her I love her yet, but she's the only person I could imagine spending my life with." I was near tears but I shielded them from Evie._

_"If it's true love, you will be back together one day." She said with a smile._

**Next Morning**

Jacob's POV

It was the first time I was able to sleep next to her since our wedding, I awoke and stared at Josie's bruised face. I brushed the stray hairs from her face to observe her eye as her good eye fluttered open.

"Morning Love." I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead.

"Hi" She croaked, I instantly shot up and grab her a drink of water. She quickly swallowed the whole glass and handed me back the glass for more.

"How are you feeling?" I asked with a frown as she continued her water.

"Sore, hungry and tired, but I am happy to be back here with you." She expressed with a small smile.

"Food! Right." I got up and walked to the pub carriage as asked Agnes to bring in some food for us. I slipped back in to the bed next to her as she curled up next to me. "This stuff needs to stop happening to us." 

"Comes with the territory lovey." She sighed into my chest, her rough finger tracing my tattoo on my chest. "When you are the new wife of the King of the Rooks and Master Assassin, these things are going to tend to happen." 

"You are an Assassin as well love, well on to becoming a Master Assassin. We just can't have you getting kidnapped anymore." I cupped her cheek as she looked up to me, I placed a kiss on her forehead again.

"Well no one is going to kidnap you, that would just be silly." She laughed as she winced in pain from her laughter. "And what of Roth?"

"Dead." I said in a monotone voice. "By my blade, after the building caught on fire not many Blighter's made it out either."

"Good." Her smile turned to a frown and I could tell she was in deep thought about her kidnapping. I did not want her to have to think about that any longer.

"You are safe now love." I assured her as Agnes came in with two plates full of hot food. She placed the her plate on the table next to her and Josie grabbed it and started to stuff her face. I laughed as she gave me a glare.

"I haven't ate in days." She snapped at me as I put my hands up in a defense like motion. She slowed down her bites of food. "Thank you for saving me." 

"No need to thank me love, I will always do it. You are my wife now." I smiled at her, starting to get my food.

"I met Starrick." She informed as I nearly chocked on my food as Evie came into our carriage, seeing us both sitting up eating.

"Evie! She met Starrick." I stated to Evie as she came through the door.

"Oh?" She looked at Josie raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was there to get information out of me about the Shroud, told him I knew nothing." She explained to Evie. She looked down to the floor and continued to take small bites of her food. "He kidnapped the wrong person." She said finishing her food.

"You didn't get kidnapped just based on the Shroud either, you got kidnapped because you married a bloody git." Evie snapped her head towards me, I began to ponder if there is ever a day Evie does not wake up pissed off at me.

"It's not his fault either." Josie defended me. 

"Thanks love-" I began before she cut me off again.

"He may be all muscle and no brains but he does get the job done. Plus is was my decision to marry him." Josie started to chuckle lightly.

"Stick up for me then insult me love? If you decided to marry me and I am such a bloody dimwit what does that have to say about yourself?" I asked already regretting the question as it slipped from my mouth.

"Calling me an idiot Jacob Frye?" She asked in a calm tone glaring at me with her one good eye, that would of made her glare a little more adorable if it hadn't been that she was beat to a pulp days before.

"No, no love." I smiled. "But Evie seems to forget the work I do."

"You cause havoc Jacob, where ever you go!" Evie shouted at me as Henry walked into the carriage as Josie interrupted her when she went to speak again.

"As much as I know you two like to banter back and fourth, I am not in the mood to hear it. Now shut it! Both of you." She said pointing her finger at both of us. Evie left with Henry and I laid back down in the bed next to her. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, watching over you." I told her with a wink. "George is taking care of the Rooks, you need rest and I need to make sure your wounds are tended to when they need be cleaned again." 

For the rest of the next week, that's exactly what I did. I laid with her all day, talking about our future, the future of London and what she wanted to do with our house. Her wounds began to heal, her eye un-swell within the few days just like the doctor said and thing began to go back to normal. Or what we called normal.

**Week later.**

Josie's POV

My week of recovery was painful but enjoyable. I could finally see out of my eye, thank god it was permanently ruined, my bruises disappeared and my cuts started to seal. The most enjoyable part was Jacob not leaving my side. I was surprised he was not going stir crazy staying at the train for the majority of the day, but I did make sure he got out at least once a day if it wasn't to get me more medication it was to go see the Rooks. Unfornetely my week of Jacob's services had to come to an end, he needed to get back to work, which I wasn't sure if Evie was relieved or worried about him going back into the field. It had been a relatively quiet week with Jacob stationed with me, no buildings burning down, no train explosions but also no taking down Templars except what Evie was doing, and the remaining Blighter strongholds in Westminister still stood even with Roth gone. I felt Jacob finally roll out of bed as I was in deep thought reading a journal belonging to Edward Kenway. He walked over to the chaise and pulled on his pants, with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him peering over my book at him.

"I don't want to leave you today." He whined at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Soon I shall be back into the field as well." I stated looking back down at my book. "You only have a few strongholds left, and then the Rooks have full control, is that not what you want?"

"Yes it is." He was still whining like a child.

"Stop whining Jacob, you are 20 years old! Act like it." I snapped at him, glaring at him again over my book.

"You need to stop hanging out with Evie!" He jabbed at me, as he pulled on his shirt. I got up from the bed and sauntered over to where he was sitting on the chaise as he leaned back into the seat I sat on his lap, leaning into his ear.

"Maybe if you success in your mission today, you know we could finally consummate our marriage." I whispered to him, I could feel his jaw twitch as I spoke. "Since I am feeling better now." I could up from my position walking over to the desk where I placed the journal. I noticed from the corner of my eye Jacob adjusting himself in his pants. He came up behind me and nuzzled his face into my neck, nibbling at it gently, his hands guided to my hips. I quickly pulled away. "Tonight, if you succeed Jacob." I gave him a kiss on the lips and grabbed the journal and retreated to the bed again.

"Fine! You are a tease!" He snapped at me as he turned around to put his belts of weapons on. I retreated back to reading my book as he finished getting ready. He snapped his top hat on his head and came over to where I was sitting. "Tonight then?" He said kissing me.

"If you are successful." I laughed at him, with that he gave me quick wink and headed out of the door. I sat and read the journal for hours until the late afternoon, I started to feel a bit of cabin fever from being stuck in the train for the past week so I decided I would venture out. I dressed in my Assassin gear and headed out for a bit. I decided to take the roof tops to avoid any Rooks who might tell Jacob they seen me out. I decided to stop in my favourite weapon shop, Henry's curio shop. I entered the door and prayed Jacob was not there, when Henry came out of the back.

"Ahh, Josie. Out for a walk are we?" He asked with a laughter in his voice, shaking his head at me knowing my next request.

"Yes, don't tell Jacob." I smiled at him. "Please?" He shook his head yes as I started to examine the weapons he had. "Speaking of Jacob, I would like to get him a gift." 

“Oh? Anything particular you had in mind?” He asked me raising an eye brow.

“A weapon obviously in typical Jacob fashion. He seems to enjoy his kukri as of late, any new ones?” I asked looking over what he had displayed.

“Ah, yes. But none of these. One second I have the perfect one in the back.” Henry rushed into the backroom of the shop and I could hear him scuffling around. He came back with a blade wrapped in a velvet bag. He took the the blade from the bag and pass it to me, the handle was red with silver detailing with a Eagle’s head at the end of the handle, the curved blade was serrated for maximum damage. “The Eagle symbolizes the Assassin’s as you know.” I was admiring the beauty of it. 

“It’s perfect Henry.” I passed it back to him as he placed it back into the bag. I passed him some money for it even though he attempted to turn it away. I was extremely happy with my purchase and I headed back to the train. As I entered the carriage I was frighten by the sudden presence of Jacob sitting on our bed with his arms crossed staring at me.

“Decided to go for a walk did we?” He asked me in a serious tone, furrowing his brow at me.

“Yes, I am perfectly fine to go for a walk by myself Jacob.” I assured him in a defensive tone.

“I am only joking love, of course.” He laughed. “It did give me a startle when I came back and you were not here, giving our luck. But a Rook told me they seen you leave the train yourself.” 

“Understandable, I will leave a note next time. But I did get you something!” I said excitedly passing him the velvet bag.

“What’s this for, its not my birthday.” He commented looking surprised, he took the bag from my hand and started on the draw string.

“A wedding present or a saving my life again present. Whatever you would like to call it.” I explained as he grabbed the handle of the kukri and guiding it out of the bag. When his eyes graze met the sight of blade his eyes widened, admiring the beauty of his new blade his grin got bigger. 

“Love, this is absolutely amazing.” He divulged as he was still admiring the blade, looking at every detail. He got up from his spot on the bed and started to swing it around in the air, mimicking fighting melees. “Do you think you could fight yet?”

“I suppose why?” I asked suspiciously. 

“Just thinking maybe we could wander around, look for some Blighters. Test this beauty out.” He looked like a kid on Christmas that just got every present he ever wanted. “I must be the most luckiest man in all of London to have a wife as beautiful as you to pick out such a beautiful weapon.” 

“Let go kill some Blighter’s then my dear husband.” I smiled at him giving him a wink.

“After you Mrs. Frye.” He bowed to me with his arms pointing to the door. I lead myself out of the train and made a jump off the moving train, Jacob following. “How was that jump?”

“I am fine Jacob. If I wasn’t ready I wouldn’t be out here.” I lied, I did feel fine enough to fight but in reality I would of liked to been out of bed the day after I got out. I hated feeling so useless. We started to wander around Lambeth with no success of finding any Blighters, the sun was starting to set and the air started to get cooler. We started our way to the City and right as we arrived to the station to catch the train we seen a large amount of Blighters crowding the entrance. Jacob must have not noticed them as I tapped him on the shoulder, pointing to the Blighters. “This could get interesting.” Jacob motioned me to walk with him towards the Blighters, when one called out.

“HEY! It’s Frye over there.” One Blighter called out pointing to us. Jacob gripped his weapon under his coat with that devilish smile across his face. I gripped my pistol first, as the Blighter yelled. “Get em!” to his other comrades I drew my pistol shooting him square in the head, making him drop instantly to the ground. Jacob instantly rushed into the hoard of Blighter’s coming towards us as I drew my own blade. I could tell Jacob was having much fun with his new toy as he danced around Blighters, jabbing it into Blighters throats and bellies, all while having a smile on his face. I was dodging a few attacked and relaying with my pistol and kukri when finally our last Blighter dropped. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body as Jacob stared at me as I took the last one down.

“Love, this is the best present you could have ever gotten me.” He said as he rushed over to kiss me in the pool of Blighter’s surround us.

“Oh is it now? Well then I guess you don’t want your other present then.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Other present? What?” He said curiously, looking at me confused.

“Oh nothing.” I said as I started to walk away trailing my hand over where his cock laid in his pants, urging a sudden twitch from it.

“Hey now, I succeed in my mission today. I get that present!” He examined as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and rushed me into the awaiting train into our carriage. Throwing me on the bed, he started to undress himself, as I took off my coat, boats and belts. As he stripped down to just his knickers, he looked upon me. “Lose all the clothes love.” He demanded as I started to work on my blouse. After removing my blouse and trousers I laid on the bed in nothing more than my knickers, as Jacob came and laid over top of me, nestled in between my legs, leaning in for a long passionate kiss. That night we consummate our marriage, multiple times.


	27. Not so Perfect Timing

**Few weeks later.**

Josie’s POV

The last few weeks have been dedicated to cleaning up the rest of the Blighter’s and Templars we knew of in London before taking our final blow and taking out Starrick and gathering intel on the Shroud, I’ve been caught in between doing both while Jacob has solely been doing the dirty work, I helped on a few missions but Evie required a lot of reading to be done about the Shroud so I helped, and she has been increasingly more frustrated with Jacob as his dirty work as been considerable messy lately, if I did not attend the mission he seem to leave more evidence pointing to us. Sloppy sloppy work that Evie and I have been cleaning up.As I finished my book I was reading on a lead for the Shroud I could hear screaming from the next carriage over, the pub carriage. The voices were familiar. I got up from the bed and dressed and proceed to said carriage, knowing exactly what I was about to walk into.

"Jacob, you have left nothing but destruction in your path!" Evie screamed in Jacobs direction.

"I've been killing Starrick's Henchmen, while you've been hunting curios!" Jacob retaliated back.

"And cleaning up your mess, along with you wife!” Evie's face started to get red in frustration. "You have no sense of anonymity, you are notorious through London because of your gang! You are a risk to the creed." Evie looked so mad that she was going to jump across the room and slit his throat. 

“Do not bring Josie into this, You are acting just like Father!" Jacob retorted back in his anger.

"Someone has too!" Evie screamed. Jacob was now inches away from Evie's face.

"FATHER IS DEAD!" I quickly cut Jacob off before either could scream any longer. 

"Enough you two!" I yelled at them. They both were screaming so loud I am sure all of London could hear them.

"I have word that Starrick is attending a Queen's ball in a few nights, his plan is to steal the shroud which is under the Palace and then eliminate the head of the church and state." Henry quickly informed us while the twins were quiet. "This is your opportunity to kill Starrick." 

"One last mission sister?" Jacob asked Evie.

"Then we are through, we go our separate ways." Evie replied. They both agreed and storm off in separate directions, Henry and I gave each other a somber look and shook our heads and turn to follow each our own twin. Jacob stormed off into our own carriage and I followed. He was rummaging through the desk when I entered. 

"Jacob." I began before he cut me off.

"I do not need to hear it from you right now." He stated as he continued going through papers. 

"I'm not going to lecture you but I think you both are being irrational. You two have been a team since birth." I said as I walked towards him. "I think you both need to calm down and think this through." 

"No I don't need her, she can go run off with Henry to India!" Jacob snapped at me. 

"Is this about her potentially leaving with Henry?" I asked. "Jacob it's okay to admit you'll miss your sister, if she does leave you do not want her to leave with you two like this." 

"I will have you and that's all I care about now." Jacob spoke with the tone of sadness in his voice. "She treats me like I don't know what I'm doing."

"You are a tad messy." He looked at me with a scowl across is face. "Do not act like it news I think you are a reckless in your decision, I’ve had to go out and make sure you didn’t leave a trail back to us. It’s time to get on track."

He sighed and shook his head while looking to the floor. "I suppose you're right." He turned to me and cupped my face and pressed a small kiss on my lips. "Time to make London safe so we can start a family." 

"Get on with it then!" I giggled at him with a smile across my face, it made my heart skip a beat when he talked about a family.

"Then we need to get out of these clothes." He started to paw at my clothing, wrapping on arm around my waist as I pushed him away.

"I meant get on with freeing London!" I laughed at him as he attempted to put his face in my neck to try to seduce me. 

"I'm going to see the Rooks then, formulated a plan with Evie. I'm still not in the mood to see her. Meet me at the pub for dinner." Jacob rolled his eyes as placing a kiss on my cheek and heading out the door. Truth be told the last few days I have been really thinking on how Jacob's decision could affect our life. I knew he had the potential to a great Assassins, possibly even be the leader of the London Assassins but dear lord he's messy in his work. Which has gotten us in a few predicaments in the past. 

As I began to over think I felt a wave of nausea come over me, I ran to the waste bucket as I vomited into it. I had no idea why I felt so sick all of a sudden and hoped I was not coming down with anything at the moment. As I cleaned myself up I heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." 

"Oh Josie; is Jacob gone?" Henry asked looking around the carriage.

"He is." I replied.

"Evie was looking to go over the plan to prepare for the ball." Henry informed me. I nodded.

"I can reiterate to Jacob." Henry agreed and we went to the pub carriage and discussed plans. We were to meet with Mary Anne Disraeli and her Husband to see if we could secure invitations. "Just get two invitations." I imputed.

"I agree, it would be best for just two of you two enter the ball." Henry agreed. 

"Jacob and you can go." I said as I took a sip of tea. Evie gave me a growl.

"Why just Jacob and I?" She asked us two.

"Henry and I could wait near outside the gates or sneak into the park, come in if we hear anything going astray." I offered. "I've had a run of bad luck lately, I'd prefer the sidelines and come in if you need me on this one."

"I agree, it's also Jacob and yours legacy to end Starrick, only your parents have come this close." Henry smiled to Evie.

"Jacob will need more convincing than me." Evie sighed as she agreed to our arguments. 

"I'll deal with that." I stated, I had a way of getting my way with Jacob and I will be using those tactics so that he will agree to going to the ball with Evie. 

 

**Later that Evening**

Josie's POV

I entered the pub that I got kidnapped from for the first time since then, upon entering I got a slight chill down my spine. I walked to the farthest booth and sat down in the corner to await Jacob. The bar maiden came over and I ordered a tea. Something to calm my nauseated stomach. I sat and fiddled with a shilling, rolling it over my knuckles until Jacob silhouette appeared in the entrance way of the pub. He strutted over to the table I choose for us, with his devilish smile. I slipped my coin back into my pocket as he sat down.

“Hello my love.” He smiled at me as he took his top hat off and set it on the far end of the table. The bar maiden came over with my tea and asked what Jacob would like for a drink. He rose his eyebrow at me as he noticed my tea. “A pint please.” He said to her as she strolled away to fetch his pint. “Tea love?”

“Yes, do not feel like drinking today. Big day coming up.” I quickly tried to change the topic of conversation from my drink of choice to the plans for the ball.

“Ah yes, what did my dear sister formulate?” He asked with his sassy attitude.

“We have to meet with Mrs. Disraeli tomorrow to see if we can acquire access to the ball.” I informed him. “You have to be on your best behaviour.” 

“If you forget Mrs. Disraeli loves me.” He smiled with a wink as the bar maiden delivered his pint and informed us our food should be out shortly.

“Yes, but no fighting with Evie.” I stated pointing my finger at him with my gloved hand. He was so stubborn but I need to ease him into the topic of him going to the ball with just Evie. With that the bar maiden brought us our stew and we began to eat. Jacob informed me on his day, with the Rooks. At the fight club of course, he used the excuse that it was to train the new Rooks but I knew it was him letting out his anger. As we were nearly finished our food and I thought it would be a good idea to bring up the part about him attending the ball with just Evie, he began asking about the ball more.

“We have to get you a dress for the ball.” He stated looking up at me as he took his last bite of food. I stared down at the table looking from side to side thinking of a response.

“No need.” I quickly muttered as I took a bite of food.

“If I am taking my wife, the Queen of the Rooks to a Royal Ball I want her to have a more beautiful dress than the Queen of England herself.” He laughed as he took a drink of his pint.

“I am not in need of a dress.” I smiled sipping my tea, he looked at me suspiciously.

“What are you up to you?” He asked rising his scarred eyebrow at me, leaning into the table look at me in the eyes. I smiled back at him as I continued sipping my tea looking at him in the eyes back when his face dropping in realization. “No. No you cannot make me.” 

“Jacob, stop it.” I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head as I set my tea cup down.

“I am not going in there alone, with her!” He argued with me, being a stubborn mule.

“We are only going to get two invitations.” I told him with a stern voice.

“Let Henry go with her then!” He was standing firm in his stances and I knew I had to give him more of a reason to go alone with his sister.

“You know very well that Evie cannot go in there with just Henry and expect to be able to kill Starrick, you two have been a team since birth! This is your birth right to kill Starrick, just to two of you. Henry and I will be not far incase you need us but other than that it is Evie and you Jacob Frye.” He began to pout as I lectured him. 

“You are not tell me what to do.” He sassed back. 

“If you want to have sex anytime soon, then yes you will do as I say.” I threatened him.

“You cannot use that against me to get your way. I am your husband.” He argued back as I raised my eyebrow at him.

“Jacob, you very well know that I realize that being married you can just ‘take it’ from me but we also know, your not that type of man.” I smiled at him leaning back in my chair, knowing I just won the argument.

“Very well.” He sighed as he banged his fist on the table in defeat. “Let’s go, I want to show you something.” He said as he got up from his chair, throwing more than enough money on the table to cover our drinks and meal. We walked down the streets of Whitechapel arm and arm as he lead me to our home. He opened the front door and ushered me in. I could smell the freshness of the house that was not there before. Jacob started around the room and illuminated the gas lamps. I noticed the walls were freshly plastered and fresh wall paper had been applied, the wooden floors were newly sanded, stained and polished. The fireplace was freshly cleaned with two chairs and a chesterfield, with a small wooden table in front of it with a green paisley rug under it. 

“Oh Jacob, its beautiful.” I said looking around the room further. I walked to through the doors that lead to the dining area, a big wooden table filled the room with the bookcases freshly stained and polished, the table was surrounded by 6 chairs. “I love this table.” It look exactly like the one at the house I grew up in.

“I thought you would.” He smiled knowing he made me happy.

“Wait.” I said looking at him with suspicion. I inspected the table further.

“I hope you are not mad love, but I got a few people to transport some of the piece from your old home to here.” He began to tell me as I noticed it was the table from my old house.

“Not mad at all lovey!” I informed as I walked over to him. He began to kiss me, as we embraced. Our kiss started to get more passionate as he pushed me against the table. I pulled his jacket off and let it fall to the floor, he did the same with mine as he hoisted me onto the table. I had my legs wrapped around his waist as we continued to kiss, he unbutton the top buttons of my shirt trying to expose my breast. Suddenly as he kiss down my neck I felt the wave a nausea hit me again. I pushed him away with one sudden movement as I pushed myself off the table and running to the lavatory that was off the kitchen. I shut the door hard behind me, as I started to get sick into a pale that was in there. I heard a small knock on the door as I finished. I cleaned myself up and came back out. I buttoned up my shirt and grabbed my jacket.

“Love are you okay?” Jacob asked with a concerned look across his face.

“I am fine, my stomach is just a tad upset today. I am sorry lovey.” I apologized for pushing him away so quickly.

“Do not apologize love, if you are not feeling good just tell me.” He said picking up his own jacket and putting it on. “Let’s get you back to the train. Hopefully you are not coming down with the flu.” He finished as he turned off all the lamps in the house and locked the door. He flagged down a Rooks carriage to take us to the train. As the carriage drove us through Whitechapel down to the City where the train was to be next we sat in silence as I was in deep thought. I stared out the window attempted to calm my stomach. As I rubbed my now stirring stomach I came upon a realization in my head. “Oh my god I am pregnant.” I said in my head as my eyes got wider and look at Jacob who was also staring out the window. He looked at me and smiled as I stared blankly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing a Part 2 of this story of Josie and Jacob in the Jack the Ripper time period. I have started to plan through it.
> 
> Also, I am hoping I am not so busy at work this week so I could possibly do some writing there to be able to get a new chapter out soon. :)


	28. Secrets & Stolen Carriages

**Next Day.**

Josie’s POV

We stood in the pub carriage while Mr and Mrs Disraeli entered. I spent the night convincing Jacob that I was fine and not coming down with anything, his suspicion was rising on my mysterious sickness that was coming and going but I did not want to distract him right now and decided I would tell him after the ball. Jacob and Evie still haven't spoke to each other since their argument yesterday so standing in a room with the two of them was a tad awkward to say the least.

"Such an unexpected delight to visit you." Mrs. Disraeli said to Jacob as he greeted her, Evie shook her hand next then her eye laid upon me.

"Ah Mrs. Disraeli, this is my wife Josephine." I shot him a glare as Jacob introduced us, he had a smirk on his face knowing that annoyed me.

"Wife? Oh my! Very nice to meet you dear." She said as she shook my hand. “You must be the girl he couldn’t stop talking about the night he escorted me, but if I remember you were just courting then.” She continued on as she looked at me eyeing my stomach with a smile upon her face.

"Mrs. Disraeli, we have discovered that there is something inside Buckingham Palace that could threaten the-" Evie began on the purpose we brought them to the train.

"What my sister's failing to say, is that we require entrance into the ball tonight." Jacob interrupted her.

"Impossible! Even if there were any invitation cards remaining, which there are not, someone of your... lowly station..." Mrs. Disraeli stated.

"If that damn fool Gladstone is attending this evening, they can have my card." Mr. Disraeli complained to his wife.

"Perfect. Then I'll go alone." I took my elbow to Jacob's ribs as he spoke. He was not going alone.

"Mrs. Disraeli. If you would be kind enough to inform my darling brother of the location of the Gladstones' residence, perhaps he could use his considerable skills to commandeer their cards." Evie suggested as Jacob glared at her.

"What fun! Did you hear that, Dizzy? We're going to "pinch" the Gladstones' invitations." Mrs. Disraeli said excitedly clapping her hands looking to her husband.

"Thank you for volunteering me, sweet sister." Jacob complained. This was the first time they actually spoke towards each other since yesterday. 

"Oh, a pleasure, brother dearest." Evie sassed back at him.

"I will help." I told Jacob, as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh course you will. I need supervision." He hissed at Evie. I rolled my eyes at his pettiness.

"Actually Josie, I was going to request you to come with me. I must visit with the Maharajah, I could use your help, he's fond of you." Evie asked, while Jacob rolled his eyes and let out a groan. We said our Good-Bye's to the Disraelis as the departed. When Mrs. Disraeli leaned into me and whispered in my ear. "Congratulations my dear. You are absolutely glowing.” Which I had no idea if she meant my recent marriage or if she could tell I was hiding a secret from Jacob.

**Later that Day**

Josie's POV

Evie and I headed out to visit with the Maharajah, he required us to do him a favour before we could acquire the plans. It was probably a good idea that I stuck the day out with Evie regarding that with my continued suspicion that I am pregnant. As Evie and I climbed a top of the building adjacent to where to carriages were held I spoke.

"For someone who quote's their father, you sure are breaking a rule right now." I stated.

"What rule?" She asked acting like she didn't know.

"Don't allow personal feelings to compromise the mission" I quoted to her.

"But we need to do this to get the plans." She argued. 

"Maybe just ease up on Jacob though, considering you break a few rules yourself." I lectured. I noticed our opportunity to steal a carriage and I pointed it out to Evie. We acted quickly and started off on the mission of taking the Maharajah to his destinations. Evie and I sat in silence as we took him to the first 2 stops. We just picked up his third passenger when Evie broke the silence.

"How do you always find away to stick up for him?" She asked me looking at me.

"Whom?" I asked knowing who she meant.

"Jacob. After all his reckless decision, exposing himself as a Gang leader which pretty much lead to you getting shot then his dealings with Roth which lead you getting kidnapped. How do you still manage to stick up for him? How do you still even manage to stand being around him." She pressed the issue.

"Well, I know he means well. I guess I can see it more from his point of view. I can be pretty reckless just not as messy in my decisions. His ultimate goal is the same as yours, just doesn't really care about the Shroud. Which I never really cared about the Shroud which I am happy about considering my kidnapping and the information they wanted and I was not able to give them because I knew nothing." I explained.

"I think the love clouds your judgement." She sighed as we dropped off the third passenger.

"Maybe, that among other things." I laughed as she had no idea what I was talking about. WE continued on our journey when the last passenger was Mr. Gladestone, who happen to be very unhappy today. Jacob must of gotten his invitation. After the rabbling went on between the two men in the carriage Evie and I discussed her plans after London is freed.

"Will you leave for India right away?" I asked as she pondered the answer.

"Not right away. But soon I can imagine." She replied as a frown came upon my face. "Why such the long face?"

"I just was hoping you'd be here for a bit longer. To help me and what not." I stated as I started going into deep thought.

"Help with what?" She asked with a tone of confusion in her voice.

"Oh nothing." I attempted to steer her away from the topic.

"You are in deep thought about something, you're hiding something from me." She stated.

"No Evie, really its nothing." I tried to calm her suspicion but it did not work.

"You are lying. Tell me Jo!" Evie begged.

"Fine." I shouted, then I muttered in a small almost slient voice. "I'm pregnant." 

"WHAT!" Evie yelled looking at me nearly dropping the reins.

"Well I think anyways." I explained. "I have been nauseous like the last time for the past few days."

"Is this why you wanted to stay out of the ball?" She questioned with a look of excitement across her face.

"Yes, well I didn't know then but I thought it would be best." I informed her.

"Are you happy about it?" She asked, she remembered our conversation from my last pregnancy and how I was less than thrilled about it.

"I am, scared but happy. I feel like this is what is needed." I told her with a smile as I felt another wave of nausea come over me. "Jacob will be an excellent father I just know it."

"I agree, he will defend you and that child with his life. Even if he is an idiot sometimes." Evie laughed as she shook her head in her thoughts. Evie could clearly see that I did not feel well. 

"This is the last stop if you do not feel well head out, the Victoria station is close and the train should be by soon. I agreed and went to hope off the carriage but before I did I had to inform Evie not to tell Jacob.

"Do not tell Jacob, I haven't told him. Not telling him until after the ball." She nodded and agreed to keep it a secret. I hopped from the carriage and headed to the station. I strolled down the street, observing the people on the street and their interactions with each other. As I reached the station I noticed a large amount of Bobbies around. I ignored it tho and proceeded to the platform to await the train.

As I sat on a bench and waited for the train I seen a larger amount of officers around this one lady, I was curious so I used my eagle vision to observe the area. I notice the women enter a lavatory area when another figure made his way to the platform and went to enter the same lavatory. Before he entered I made out who it was. "Jacob?" I thought to myself. I got up and went to the wall and shot my rope launcher up to the ceiling of the building to get to the steel beams above so I could get a better look. As I climbed across the beams I used my eagle vision again to see what they were doing in there. All I could see what Jacob embracing the women. I felt furious on why he was with another women, especially since he was suppose to be on a mission. I slide behind the beam out of his sight when he stepped from the lavatory with a smile across his face. He dropped down on the track and ran out of the station. I followed him for a fair bit of a distance until I seen him duck into an alley. I got a head of him and dropped down in front of him, blocking his way thought the alleyway.

"Jesus Love. You scared the shit out of me." He said grabbing his chest trying to catch his breathe. He then moved in closer towards me to give me a kiss when I pushed him away, he had a confused look upon his face.

"Why were you in some lavatory with a women?" I asked with an angry look on my face as he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"To commandeer this love." He said holding out Mrs. Gladestones invitation. 

"Oh." I said realizing I was overreacting.

"What? Did you think I was cheating on you?" He asked laughing. "Love, that is one thing you will never have to worry about."

"I know I overreacted when I first saw it." I admitted.

"How did you even see it?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. 

"Eagle vision." I smiled as I leaned in for a kiss.

"I stole the Gladstone's carriage for the ball. It's a shame you won't be attending with me." He laughed as we walked towards a carriage.

"How will you get your weapons in?" I asked thinking that I am sure he won't be able to walk in there unarmed.

"Oh I took care of that. All on my own I might add." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Freddy is helping." He included.

"Ah, well Henry and I won't be far if you need help." I reminded him. "But I'd prefer if I could stay out of this one.

"Love, thats not like you, you always want a piece of the fight." Jacob laughed noticing I was acting out of character. 

"String of bad luck for me lovey." I explained hiding the real reason why I wanted to stay out of this mission. Jacob and I headed back to Whitechapel, he requested I help him get ready at our home so I could see the rest of the house while he got ready. He opened the door of the house and headed up the stairs as I followed. I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked to the two extra bedrooms, I noticed Jacob had one of the bedrooms wallpapered in a blue patterned paper. I smiled as I clutched my stomach. Jacob noticed that I was staring at it as he came back over to me, standing front of me turning my face towards him.

“What’s wrong love?” He asked looking concerned. 

“Nothing, I just noticed the wallpaper. It’s pretty.” I smiled to him as I tried to calm his suspicion.

“You sure? Nothing else on your mind?” He furrowed his brow at me.

“Nothing at all lovey.” I kissed him on his cheek as I proceeded in our future bedroom where he had his suit laid out. He proceeded to get undressed passing me his clothes so I could neatly pack them in a bag for him. He stood there naked smiling at me with his devilish smile that made me melt in his hands. “Get dress will you!” 

“We have some time.” He gave me a wink.

“Jacob, we do not have time.” I rolled my eyes at him as I threw him his knickers.

“You’ve been hanging out with Evie too much today. You are simply no fun.” He laughed as he started to get dressed. 

“Jacob! Focus! You have a hell of important mission tonight, leave your snotty comments for now and please take something serious for once!” I snapped, his attitude of acting like tonight wasn’t a big deal was starting to get to me. I needed him to take this seriously so that we had a future, so that our child had a future. Jacob could see how frustrated I was, he finished putting on his pants and rush over to me.

“I am sorry love, I am taking this seriously. I promise you. What’s wrong?” He asked with a frown on his face, trying to read me as he looked into my eyes.

“I am just worried that if you don’t take this serious, that you could get hurt, or Evie could get hurt. My biggest fear is that you will make me a widow before we even reach a year of marriage.” I expressed to him with a tear stream down my face. Jacob then wrapped his arms around me and embrace me, rubbing the back of my head as he hugged me.

“Love, I am not leaving you any time soon.” He whispered to me, still stroking my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he continued to console me.

“Okay then, let’s get this on the go.” I said pulling away from him as I wiped away my tears. Jacob then finished getting dress as I finished packing his bag, making sure he had enough extra bullets and throwing knifes. “You look very handsome Jacob.” I smiled at him as he slicked back his hair in the mirror.

“Thank you love.” As he finished we walked down stairs and he loaded his bag into the carriage, he turned to me before heading into the carriage. “I will see you soon then.”

“Yes, I will be not far from the party. We will come if needed.” I reminded him. He leant down and gave me a passionate kiss. More passionate then any kiss he gave me before a mission. As he pulled back from the kiss I told him “Don’t die please. I need you here.” He gave me a kiss again before giving me a smile and hopping into the carriage. I watched as the carriage started to drive away I whispered to myself resting a hand on my stomach “We need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on uploading this tonight, but couldn't wait. The next chapter will be up in a few days, especially if I am slow at work again, then soon the last chapter :(. I am actually sad about it but part 2 will soon follow :)


	29. Freedom Reigns

**On the way to the Ball**

Jacob's POV

I just arrived to the Gladestone's carriage from leaving Josie at our new home, I knew I would see her later but I had an odd knot in my stomach. Probably because how weird she was acting. Never once before has she teared up before a mission and it concerned me. Concerned me that she was hiding something. I arrived to the location to pick up Evie, she was dressed in the same crimson dress she wore to the wedding, her hair done like she normal did. I informed her we must enter unarmed and she pointed to her bag of gear. Evie and I sat in the carriage, for the first bit in silence, then I broke it.

"Did Josie say anything to you today?" I asked her ignoring the fact we were not speaking to each other.

"About what?" She replied to me still staring out the window.

"I don't know. About anything. She was acting odd before I left." I stated feeling a bit annoyed.

"We just spoke about what will happen after London's freed." She explained to me, very vaguely.

"You are leaving out something." I pressed the issue feeling more annoyed.

"Jacob just leave it, you will find out after tonight." Evie snapped at me. I sat looking back out the window and ponder what she could be possibly hiding. I had no idea what it could be. I needed to shake my head of the thoughts, not the time to be distracted. I promised her I would take it seriously. Finally we arrived to the entrance of the ball, I handed the guard our invitation cards and he waved us in. Evie and I got out of the carriage as we headed into the ball.

"I shall go and find the Piece of Eden." Evie stated to me as she started to walk away.

"As you wish. I am off to meet Freddy." I informed her as she headed into the ball. I found my way to the rooftop undetected to meet Freddy there. "Freddy!" I yelled to him as I walked towards the man dressed in a guards uniform.

"Starrick peppered the regulars with his own men and took several guards hostage. Your weapons are in there." He pointed to the bag and a small closet hiding area. I stepped in and quickly got out of the suit I was wearing and got in my gear that was all neatly packed in the bag by Josie. I checked my weapons, she had all my bullets topped up along with extra throwing knives. I finished dressing and stepped out. "Look" Freddy said to me as he pointed to the guards that were taken over by Starricks men.

"Right. I'll kill the imposters and rescue the captives." I stated to Freddy.

"How? It's impossible to tell the difference." He seems confused by my skills.

"Oh ye of little faith." I laughed as I headed towards to imposters. There were six guards and I had to take them out without being noticed. I snuck behind a covering throwing a knife at the first guard. The second guard was pacing by my hiding spot when I snuck out killing him with my hidden blade from behind. Two on the highest point I was able to take out quickly with throwing knives again. Two left. I climb atop of the highest point. I was able to take the farthest one away out with another throwing knife when I jumped from the highest point onto the remaining guard, killing him with my hidden blade. I thought to myself that I needed to find the real Royal Guards before continuing my mission. I looked over to the ball and glanced at the dance floor, I seen Evie there dancing with Starrick.

"Ooh. Dancing. And with Starrick, no less. How awkward that must be." I laughed to myself. I started on to locate the captured Royal guards as I found them being guarded by a Templar. I quickly eliminated them and freed the guards. I climbed to the rooftop again and singled to Evie that the coast was clear. I made my way down to just the outskirts of the party as Evie rushed over to me. I passed her bag of equipment to her and she threw me the plans to the vault. 

"Here. The location of the vault. Go!" Evie yelled at me.

"Just like that? No plan?" I asked her confused.

"No time for plans. I'll catch up as soon as I'm rid of this infernal contraption." She yelled as I started towards where the explosion came from.

 

**Meanwhile**

Josie's POV

Henry and I started to head towards the places from the train, we sat in silence as our carriage almost made it to the palace. My head was overwhelmed with thoughts of what tonight could bring. I was extremely nervous for Jacob and Evie, this was thee mission. The mission for their whole purpose on coming to London, yet they were at each others throats the days leading up to it. 

"Are you okay Josie?" Henry turned to me, noticing my concerned look on my face.

"Nervous thats all." I stated giving him a small smile.

"Don't fret. They got this." He tried to reassure me but that just let out the flood gates of my emotions.

"What if they don't got this. What if one of them gets hurt, what if I become a widow, what if I have to raise a child on my own!" I had tears now streaming down my face. I knew Jacob could do it but realizing I was pregnant brought on so many more emotions for me, I needed Jacob to be okay. I need him to be here for our child.

"Child? Josie are you pregnant?" Henry asked sounding surprised and concerned.

"I am Henry, I told Evie this morning. Jacob doesn't know." I told him as I stared at the sky trying to control my tears.

"You should really be back at the train then not here." Henry expressed as our carriage pulled to the side of the fence to the palace grounds. 

"Henry I will be fine." I assured him. He went to argue with me but I cut him off before he could speak. "Henry you are not going to win this, I am staying."

"Just as stubborn as your husband." He laughed as we hopped the fence. We snuck into the place grounds on the furtherest part away from the party. I kept using my eagle vision to make sure no guards approached our location. We kept ourselves busy awaiting for any type on a sign that they need our help by Henry telling me about his homeland, his memories of the Twins Father and his upcoming Marriage to Evie. I told him about my time growing up in Crawley, the trouble Jacob and I got into and my time in France. As we talked I used my eagle vision again to make sure we were still in the clear when I noticed a few red figures surrounding around us, but they haven't even realized we were there.

"Henry, shh. Templars." I told him as I pointed out their position. I ducked down further to the ground. "Wait here." I got up from my spot using my stealth skills to start off towards the closest Templar.

"Jo-" Henry started to speak but I was already gone. I got behind the first on standing up and slitting his throat, he dropped to the ground as I continued on to the next. I was able to eliminate all the Templars surrounding our area before returning back to Henry. "Josie, you shouldn't of done that, I could of gotten them." He lectured.

"They never even see me coming." I laughed.

"Yes, because your stealth skills could rival Evie's but you have to think of your condition." He continued to lecture.

"Henry, please let me enjoy my last day of freedom, because you know just as well as I do tomorrow Jacob will have me locked away." I joked to him. "What kind of signal do you think they will give if they need our help?"

"Not sure." As Henry spoke we heard a loud explosion come from not far from our position. I jumped up and observed the area. "Was that the party

"I cannot see" I screamed, I noticed the tree I was standing next to and decided to climb it. I yelled down to Henry as I had more of a view to the party. "The party seems fine." I continued to observe the area when I noticed a small fire in the wooded area around the pond with an illuminating green figure going into it. "Jacob!" I seen he was alone, I didn't see Evie. I climbed down and told Henry my findings. "Henry, I seen Jacob run into some hole in the ground from over there but I did not see Evie!" I started to panic. I started to run towards the area when Henry stopped me.

"Wait!" Henry held me back. “We cannot go in yet.” 

“Henry! What if they need our help!” I stressed to Henry, my eyes were pleading with him.

“Let’s go.” He sighed at me. He made me pace myself to the opening in the ground. There were Templars guarding the area. Henry and I manoeuvred around them to sneak from behind. I slit the Templar and Blighters throat nearest to me when another dark figure came out of thin air and killed the last Templar. I looked to the figure as it pulled down their hood and Evie revealed herself.

“Stay here.” Evie said to me as she entered the vault. I turned towards the tree and kicked it, I just wanted to make sure Jacob was okay.

 

**In the Vault**

Jacob’s POV

As I entered the vault I found Starrick in a large room with high pillars, wearing a gold robe. I charged at him with all my strength as I threw him to the stone table behind him. He quickly over powered me as he grabbed my neck.

“What do you think you are doing Starrick?” I yelled as he grasped my neck and began to clutch it harder and harder.

“I warned you!” He yelled back at me holding me off the ground.

“Jacob!” I heard Evie yell from the entrance of the room. I could see she started to run towards as gold beams came from the ceilings. “You do not know how to use the Shroud Starrick give it up.” Suddenly I felt my body being flung to the opposite side of the room as Evie reached Starrick. She started to fight him, wounding him but realizing he was healing instantly from the Shrouds powers. As I got up from my position once again the beams were activated as Starrick now threw Evie to where I once laid. I attacked him again, attempting to wound him more, but as I slashed he just healed. We went back and fourth fighting him, as he would over power us both, we seemed we could never attack him together. As Evie was thrown back once more, I started my attack again. Holding me again by my throat and throwing me I heard my name being screamed in the most gut wrenching sound.

“JACOB!” I heard as I hit the wall near the entrance. I looked up and seem Josie’s face mortified as I laid on the ground. He look quickly turned to anger as her and Henry rushed towards Starrick who had Evie now in his clutches. As I watched Josie attack Starrick with her hidden blade drawn Evie screamed to her.

“Josie! DON’T.” Starrick quickly through Evie to the side and grabbed Josie and threw her to the wall behind the alter of the room. Her head hitting the hard stone knocking her unconscious, I panicked when I seen her body go limp. Evie yelled to Henry “Help her!” As Henry rushed to her side. With all my anger of seeing the love of my life hurt by that mans hand gave me my strength to keep fight. I got up and charged him as I attacked him I screamed to him.

“That’s my WIFE!” I started to feel myself overwhelm him in strength. Evie recovered as he started to fight back more. “Evie NOW!” I yelled to her as she charged him with my hidden blade in his stomach. Evie used her hidden blade to cut the Shroud from him. I threw Starrick back as he was no longer wearing the Shroud. 

“Shall we?” Evie looked at me.

“Let’s” I replied to her as we charged him one more time pinning him against the wall with our hidden blades. I reacted my blade from his chest and gave him a final blow to the neck.  
“London will perish without me.” Starrick muttered as he chocked on his own blood.

“The city belongs to the people. You are but one man.” Evie replied to him as he died. We wiped our handkerchiefs along his neck as I looked to my right noticing Josie still laying there. I ran to her side as I noticed she was starting to wake up.

“Love! Love, are you okay?” I pleaded as I arrived at her side, looking down at her with teared filled eyes. I cupped her face and brought her eyes to mine. 

“Is he dead?” She asked quietly. I nodded my head yes as Evie moved showing Starricks dead body behind us. She started to get up as I grabbed her arm to help her up, she slightly stumbled to her side as I grabbed her.

“We should get you to the doctor!” Evie stressed looking her over.

“Its just a bump on the head Evie.” I looked at her as her face shown more concern then it should. 

“We’re fine Evie.” She smiled to her. “It’s just my head that hurts, the impact on my body wasn’t that bad.” 

“Let’s get back to the train.” I looked at Josie as she smiled to me. I leant down to her face and kissed her. “I told you I’d be fine love.” 

 

**Next Morning.**

Josie’s POV

“Jacob, hurry up. If we are late Abberline will kill you.” I stressed to Jacob who was putting on his belts very slowly.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes at me as he started to dress faster. Evie soon after entered to let us know a carriage was waiting for us. She mouthed to me “Did you tell him yet?” I nodded a “no” as she laughed as she exited the carriage. Finally Jacob finished putting his boots on and we were able to head to the palace where Abberline wanted us to meet him. Our carriage ride was short as we were stationed at the Victoria station. We stood in the spot as requested by Abberline as a white Royal carriage pulled up, Sargent Abberline being the driver. The carriage door opened and Abberline grabbed the hand of a lady who stepped out of the carriage. Queen Victoria was now standing in front of us. We all bowed at her presence.

“Your Majesty.” Evie addressed the queen.

“Miss Frye.” The Queen replied. Jacob had a confused look upon his face.

“You've met before?” He asked Evie.

“Didn't I mention?” She replied with a giggle.

“Mr. Abberline informs me that you four are responsible for saving my life. Is this true?” She asked looking at the four of us.

“It is, your Majesty.” Henry replied to the Queen.

“Evie Frye, step forward. And you…” The Queen said to Evie then looking at Jacob.

“My brother, ma'am. Jacob Frye, his wife Josephine Frye and this is Mr. Henry Green.” Evie introduced us.

“Mr. Frye. Mrs. Frye. Mr. Green. Kneel.” She directed us as she grabbed a sword from her assistant.

“Arise. I invest you all in the Order of the Sacred Garter.” The Queen announced as we stood up.

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Evie bowed to the Queen.

“We shall meet again.” The Queen looked to Evie, then turned her head to me. “And Mrs. Frye.” She said as she leant in closer to me. “Congratulations.” She winked and smiled to me as she got into her carriage.

“Why did she wish you a congratulations?” Jacob asked me as he looked confused at me.

“Because.” I laughed.

“Because why! What are you hiding you saucy little minx.” He said as he approached me closer, starting to tickle my sides.

“Because I’m pregnant.” I let out in a storm of my giggles as he suddenly stopped. He stared blankly at me as I regained my composure. 

“Seriously?” He asked as his eyes grew wider. 

“Yes Jacob, you are going to be a father!” I squealed to him as he ran towards me and picked me up in the air, spinning me around as we kissed. He placed me down as he looked to Evie.

“Evie! I am going to be a father!” He cheered to her.

“Yes, I know. Father would be proud of you.” She said resting a hand on Jacob’s shoulder. He smiled to her as if their fight never even happened.

“Race you to the train?” Jacob challenged Evie.

“You’re on!” She accepted as the started to race to the train, Henry and I laughed to each other as we slowly walked back to the carriage we arrived in. London was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more Chapter to go.
> 
> I combed through this multiple times, but I am very sick at the moment so if there is mistakes I am sorry. I am hoping I feel better within the next few days so I do not keep you guys waiting too long for the last chapter.
> 
> The next chapter is going to have time jumps, JTR will be done in a separate story so please let me know what time jumps you would like to see. From where this chapter ends to where JTR begins.


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ending is here and that makes me a little sad. It's a long one!

**8 Months After Starricks Death. June 1869**

Josie's POV

London was finally quiet, except for the few Templars that popped up and eliminated. Jacob's Rooks kept the streets few of rival gangs and Evie was know on keeping tabs on any Templar's entering London as Jacob was on finishing the nursery duty. For the past 8 months Jacob has not only kept the streets clean of Templar's and Blighters but has worked tirelessly at finishing our home to prepare for the baby. He made sure ever window and door was extra secured for our safety and had our house under Rook surveillance 24/7. I hate on an arm chair in the drawing room as Jacob and two Rooks carried in pieces of furniture up and down the stairs. Jacob was smiling away and laughing with the Rooks like he was a child on Christmas even though this was the 3rd set of nursery furniture he brought since we've started the nursery 8 months ago. As I watched Jacob carrying the pieces for the painted Black and Gold crib up the stairs I noticed the Rook following with the cradle, also painted Black and Gold.

"Oh no Jacob!" I cried out looking at the cradle. Jacob stopped in his tracks placing the pieces down to run to my side as I started to get up from the armchair.  
"What is it love?" He asked concernedly looking at me in the eyes.

"The cradle, it's not the right colour!" I cried out, waddling not walking to the Rook holding the cradle.

"Love this is the set you wanted, Black and Gold." He assured me, making sure he didn't mess up.

"But the cradle goes into our room! It has to be dark stained wood to match ours." I felt myself starting to tear up. Knowing that the last set Jacob brought home was the same colour as our bedroom furniture.

"Love it's okay don't cry." He stressed. "I will go right now and buy the other one." He snapped his fingers as the Rook to bring out the cradle back to the carriage. Jacob then put his arms around me and hugged me. I breathed in his smell still of gun powder and peppermint. As he pulled away he started to rub my huge belly. 

"I know I'm huge!" I stated as he rubbed my belly with a slight kick from the inside kicking his hand.

"You are not huge love, you're beautiful." He assured as he leaned in for a kiss, just when he felt another kick but harder this time at his hand. He broke from the kiss and looked down to my belly, then leaned down to it speaking to it. "Hey! Easy on your mother boy!" He stood back up and smiled on me. "Just like his father he is." 

"You know it could be a girl too." I sassed back as I raised my brow.

"Yes, and she'd be just as fierce and beautiful as her mother. But I feel it, it's a boy. He's a fighter just like his daddy." He said rubbing my belly again feeling another kick.

"Yes, and he insists on beating me up from the inside today." I said as I turned around to waddle back to my chair. Jacob held my arm so that I would not trip over my dress as dresses were the only thing that fit me at the moment.

"I'm going to go get the cradle now. Are you fine her for a bit?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, I will prepare food soon. Thank you Mr. Frye for getting me what I want." I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Whatever Mrs. Frye wants, Mrs. Frye gets." He laughed as he got up and headed for the door. The Rooks loaded the cradle into the carriage and were off. As he left I started to read my book again, I picked out a book that Jacob had stocked in our library off the dining room when he retrieved his fathers and mines collection. This one was excitingly about Assassin Families and lists of different families that have a long list of Brotherhood members. Jacob always went on about how their would be a book written about the Frye line and how our son too will become an Assassin. As time past I grew more and more uncomfortable in my spot, so I decided to get up from my spot and start on the stew for tonight. As I prepped the vegetables, I felt a slight pain in my uterus area. I brushed it off as a fake contraction and continued to cook. Soon Jacob came home with the new cradle and finished putting the room together. 

After I finished making dinner and had it cooking I made my way up stairs to see how he was doing. I entered the room and noticed the linens set inside the crib he recently purchased. Baby blue silk blankets with a cotton sheets, a blue knitted wool blanket for cold nights. Jacob spared no expense for our living quarters. Especially on our Childs room. I walked over to the upholstered rocking chair Jacob had recently purchase that made me change my mind about the furniture. 

"Everything looks wonderful lovey." I said patting my large belly looking around the room at the details he put into it. 

"You are happy with it?" He asked looking suspicious at me.

"Very." I smiled looking around the room. "Now come, dinner is ready." I told him as I rushed him down the stairs. He sat down at the table as I brought him his bowl of stew, feeling another slight pain in my stomach. 

"You okay love?" He asked as I was clearly showing signs of discomfort.

"Fine lovey, just uncomfortable." I stated as I sat down to eat my stew. We discussed our days over dinner even though he knew what I have been up too. As we finished Jacob insisted on clearing the dishes and cleaning up so I could relax. "I'd love a bath." I sighed as I sat down on the chesterfield. 

"I will draw you one up love." Jacob announced from the kitchen.

"Jacob, do not worry about it. You have done enough today." I stressed to him as he started to heat the water up and carrying it to the tub upstairs. As I skimmed my book Jacob continued to carry pales of water to upstairs. Jacob has been extremely patient, caring and attentive over the last few months. Since the day my belly grew double in size overnight. I kept hearing Jacob in discussion with Evie that he thought I couldn't hear on his worry that I may have twins. He was scared I would be served the same fate as his mother. She always reassured him that I was growing at a normal weight and that would ease his mind. Before I let me thoughts distract me I decided to make my way up stairs. I carefully took each step to make sure I did not trip over my dress, I reached the 3rd last step when Jacob met me at the top of the stairs and rushed down to help me finish the stairs.

"Love you shouldn't be climbing these alone." He lectured as he helped me to the top of the staircase.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant not crippled." I rolled my eyes at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I just worry, I don't want you to take a fall." He worried as he lead me to the bathroom. I peaked at the nursery one more time.l before entered the bathroom. "The nursery does look wonderful Jacob."

"Not going to change your mind again?" He chuckled at me as I glared at him. 

"No I will not." I assured him as he helped me undress for my bath. I stood in my slip and turned to Jacob. "Okay leave now." 

"Love, I've seen you naked before. You are my wife." He laughed rubbing my belly giving me a kiss on my cheek. 

"I just feel ugly." I admitted. "And fat."

"Of course you're fat, you're pregnant." He boastfully said, I furrowed my brow at it. "But I still think you are beautiful love." He leant down again and gave me a kiss. 

"Jacob Frye if you call me fat one more time I am going to put on my gauntlet and cut your cock off." I scorned him. "Okay help me out of this." I threw my hands in the air as he reach for my slip and lifted over my head. I now stood naked in front of him. 

"See! Beautiful." He exclaimed as he helped me in the tub. "Did I get the temperature right?" He asked as my foot hit the water. 

"Perfect lovey." I told him as he helped me lay down in the tub. I winced in a bit of pain as I felt another pain in my stomach. Jacob noticed.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He pressed, rubbing my belly.

"Yes. Now let me bathe in peace please." Jacob nodded and left the room. I could hear him pattering around in the nursery, finishing a few things I'm sure. I soaked in the tub, running the washcloth along my body. The pains in my belly became more frequent and longer as my bath progressed. I was passing them off as nothing. As the last one passed I decided I was finished with my bath. I attempted to pick myself up from the tub with no avail. "Jacob!" I screamed so he could hear me in the next room.

"Yes love." He said opening the door.

"I need help out now." I explained looking hopeless. "I'm so useless." I said as Jacob picked me up out of the water. 

"You're not useless love, you're growing another human in there." He said wrapping a towel around me, patting my belly. 

"Well I feel useless." I stated forming a pouting face. Jacob helped me to our bedroom where I dressed in a nightgown and got in bed. 

"Get some sleep love." Jacob instructed as he tucked me into bed, pressing a kiss into my lips.

"Will you be joining?" I asked with a puppy dog look.

"Soon enough. Just let me finish up downstairs and I will be up." He explained as he dimmed the gas lamp next to me and headed out the door. The pains kept me up for the next 30 minutes but I soon drifted into a sleep when I felt Jacob join me in bed. I stirred in my sleep until I was abruptly awaken by a sharp pain and what felt like a gush of water soaking my legs and sheet beneath me. I started to panic as the pains got increasingly worse and let out a blood curdling scream. Jacob shot up from his sleep when he heard it. 

"JACOB!" I screamed in pain clutching my stomach. Jacob ripped off the blanket from me and seen I was soaked in a fluid from my waist down. "My water broke!"  
"What!" Jacob yelled in disbelief. 

"I AM IN LABOUR YOU GIT!" I screamed as another contraction came upon me. I clutched my stomach and attempted to breathe slowly. Jacob shot out of the room and open the front door and yelled at one of the Rooks.

"You! Go get Mrs. Nightingale and the Doctor!" He screamed at him that I'm sure all of London heard. "You!" He pointed to another Rook. "Go get Evie! Tell her the baby is coming!" He rushed back upstairs and moved me so I would be in more of a comfortable position. I had my legs spread apart as I could feel the baby starting to move its way down with every contraction. Nearly 20 minutes passed as we still waited for the Rooks to return with the Doctor or Evie.

"Jacob!" I cried as I reach down to feel, and I could feel a head. "The babies head is right there! I can feel the head." I panicked even more.

"Relax love. Please relax." Jacob started to pace back and fourth. "I don't know what to do! Why don't I know what to do!" He yelled at himself.

"Jacob you need to help me deliver this baby right now! It's not going to wait for the doctor!" I yelled as another contraction came upon. Jacob was almost awaken by my scream as he situated himself in front of me. 

"I see the head I do see the head." He stated as he observed me. "Push love." He instructed as I grasp the side of the bed and bared down. Jacob counted to 10 and I stopped pushing. Another contraction came and he told me to start pushing again. I pushed with all my strength as I looked down to Jacob then pulling our child out of me. In his two hands he held a little baby covered in blood and fluid.

"A boy!" He cheerfully shared. He passed me the baby as he grabbed a small blanket on our dresser reserved for the baby. I sat our son on my chest as Jacob started to clean him off. At that moment the doctor, Mrs. Nightingale and Evie came into the room. They all noticed the baby that was on my chest and both Jacob and mine smile. "A boy Evie!" Jacob blissfully told his twin sister who was smiling at him. The doctor and Mrs. Nightingale went quickly to work cleaning me and the baby up. Evie came over to Jacob and patted him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations little Brother. A boy and you delivered him yourself!" She cheered. She then looked to me. "Congratulations Josie! He's beautiful." She cooed as she looked over the baby. Right then s Mrs. Nightingale finished cleaning the babies nose and mouth he let out a huge cry. She wrapped the baby in a blanket and brought him over to Jacob and I who were now laying upright in our bed. 

"We haven't named him yet." I looked to Jacob. "Do you have a suggestion lovey?" 

"Uhh, a name." Jacob stumbled over his words as he thought. He looked down at our new baby and stroke his face with his index finger. Our baby had Jacob's hazel eyes and already had a full head of brown hair with a slight red tint to it. "Emmett." He spoke. "Emmett Ethan." He looked at Evie then back to the baby. 

"I like it." I exclaimed. "Emmett Ethan Frye" Jacob leant in and kissed me on the forehead. He looked down into my eyes as he moved the hair out of my face.

"You did an amazing job love. Thank you for giving me a son." Jacobs smile couldn't get any bigger nor could his eye sparkle any less. In that moment there I knew how happy he was. We finally had the life we hoped for, London was freed and remained free, I had Jacob, Jacob had me and now we both had our darling baby boy. "The Prince of the Rooks" Jacob said smiling down to our son. 

**7 Months Later, January 1870**

Josie's POV

Emmett had began to crawl and it was nearly impossible to keep him in one spot as he was just as mischievous as his father. I attempted to keep him in one spot as I finished cooking dinner as Evie and Henry would be joining us as the wish to announce some big news. Jacob was out busy scouting for new Rooks and possibly future Assassins. Jacobs new task was to start rebuilding the British Assassins and he had already spotted some great young candidate. As I gave Emmett a handful of toys of wooden blocks and stuffed animals to keep him busy I heard the front door open.

"Josie?" I could hear Evie's voice beckoning from the drawing room. 

"In here Evie." I shouted from the kitchen. 

"Oh thank god, Jacob isn't cooking tonight." She laughed as her eyes laid on Emmett. "And how is my favourite Frye boy." She said to Emmett as he crawled to her feet and requested to be picked up which she much obliged. 

"Being a little trouble maker." I laughed as Evie tickled Emmett and he erupted in a fit of laughter. 

"What did you expect when you have a child with my brother?" She laughed. "If he's anything like Jacob you are going to have a handful. Right Emmett?" Emmett began laughing again as she began to tickle him again. "How are you doing?" She asked looking at me.

"Great, starting to really feel like myself again." I said showing off that I was now fitting back into my pre-pregnancy clothing. 

"Soon Jacob will have you back training the Rooks." She joked knowing that I hated training new recruits. 

"As long as I find a suitable caretaker for Emmett." I stressed. I began extremely attached to Emmett the last 7 months watching him grow, I spent every waking moment caring for him and I wasn't ready to let it go. I understood why my mother choice to sit back and allow my father to do all the Assassin work. 

"That's if you don't get pregnant again anytime soon. You know the Rooks can hear you guys!" She teased pointing to the Rooks that still stood guard at our home. I rolled my eyes at her as she sat down Emmett back to his toys much to his dismay. When suddenly we heard the front door swing open again and a squeal come from Emmett followed my him crawling towards the door. 

"Dada!" I heard come from my babies mouth as he rushed towards his father coming into the house. 

"Bloody hell!" I swore hearing my sons first words. 

"What was that my boy?" I heard Jacob coo as he scooped Emmett up in his arms. Looking at the two of them side by side they were identical. 

"Dada! Dada!" Emmett squealed clapping his hands in Jacob's arms.

"Of course his first word is dada!" I complained walking towards my two favourite guys. Jacob lent down to kiss me as I met them at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Sorry love, he's my boy what can I say." Jacob laughed as he twirled Emmett in the air. Soon Henry joined us for dinner and we all gathered around the table for dinner. Jacob informed Evie and Henry of his progress of finding future Assassins and they were pleased with his work.

"Jacob, you really have grown up." Evie joked with Jacob. He gave her a glare as Emmett sat in his high chair, clapping his hands. "Which brings me to my next topic."

"What is that?" I asked looking at Henry and Evie who both had smiles from ear to ear. They were recently married, they had a small ceremony with nearly only 15 people there. 

"In 6 months time, we are travelling to India." Henry informed us. 

"I want to be here for Emmetts first birthday, then we are off to train with the Indian Brotherhood." Evie explained further to a shocked Jacob and I. This left many questions as Henry was the watcher over London and he couldn't just very much leave.

"The Council wrote to inform on who will be taking my place, as the Assassin to watch over London." Henry continued, then looking to Evie. She then turned to Jacob and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's you Jacob." She cheerfully told him. 

"What!" He screamed in shock of her information.

"The Council like what they see from you, you are to reside over London. Rebuild the British Assassins." Henry encouraged. 

"Congratulations lovey!" I rose my glass to him, Evie and Henry followed. We drank and celebrate Jacobs promotion and Henry and Evie's upcoming adventure as we finished our dinner. Eventually I put Emmett down for bed as we finished the night with tea in the drawing room. As the clock stroke 11 Henry and Evie bided farewell for the night and Jacob and I retired to our bedroom for the night. Jacob prepared the fire to keep us warm for the snowy night that was upon us. As we both snuggled into bed, Jacob muttered in my ear. 

"I know another way we can keep warm." He started to move his hands around my breasts. 

"Apparently the Rooks can hear us." I laughed as he kissed my neck.

"I know." He continued to pepper my neck with kisses with a light chuckle in his voice.

"Jacob, if we keep going at this rate I'm going to get pregnant again. So unless you don't want my help with the Rooks; down boy!" I pushed Jacob away with my shoulders when he just came back for more. 

"Maybe that's what I want." He purred into my ear. "Another baby." He continued as he started to nipple lightly on my ear.

"We cannot wake up Emmett." I said pointing down the hall to his bedroom. With that Jacob flipped me down and dived in. It close became a marathon of us attempting to conceive another child, between keeping up with Emmett and Jacob insisting we have sex every moment we can I was exhausted.

**Emmett's First Birthday. June 1870**

Josie's POV 

We had a recently high amount of Templar activity in recent weeks, and while Jacob was busy clearing them out, I was busy planning Emmett's first Birthday. Jacob being busy with Templar's contracted some Rooks to clean up our backyard. The summer weather brought lush green grass and our trees that the Rooks planted flourish. The birthday boy sat in the middle of the yard as the guest started to fill the yard. Jacob finished bring the rest of the trays of meat and cheeses as the guest arrived. 

"Everything looks great love." Jacob smiled at me as he came to my side as Emmett crawled around. We mingled with our guest when we came upon Mrs. Dirseali fawning over Nettie and George's new baby girl. Emmett's face lit up as Jacob lifted him up to see the baby in Nettie's arms.

"Baby!" He excitedly said looking at the baby.

"Someone is excited over the baby." Mrs. Dirseali said looking to Jacob and I. "When will you two add another?"

"Soon hopefully." Jacob piped up knowing the topic bugged me, we've been trying to get pregnant for the last 5 months to no avail and that bothered me. "We are working on it." Jacob gave a wink to our guest as Mrs. Dirseali started to laugh. Evie soon joined us as she took Emmett from Jacobs arms and peppered his cheeks with kisses as he giggled away.

"My favourite Frye boy turns one." Evie cheered as she bounced him in her arms, Emmett continuing to giggle. 

"Hey! I thought I was your favourite." Jacob said as he nudged Evie. 

"Hardly." Evie sassed back as she came to my side. "Has he started walking yet?" 

"Nope. He will hoist himself up but hasn't taken a step." I explained in a worried tone. Jacob furrowed his brow when he realize what we were discussing.

"He will walk in time." He assured me as he kissed my head. Soon after we finished talking to our guest, we ate cake and everyone left as the evening came upon us. Jacob and I cleaned up our yard and put everything away. Jacob carried Emmett who was covered in dirt and cake in the house as I sat on an a chair in exhaustion. "I will go bathe him." Jacob said carrying Emmett upstairs. I pulled a foot stool up and closed my eyes for a short rest while Jacob bathe Emmett. I was pushing myself hard lately to make sure Jacob didn't have to lift a finger once he was home, but I was harbouring a secret from Jacob that I would soon reveal to him. As I rested I heard Jacob's heavy feet rush down the stairs as Jacob put down Emmett on the floor. Jacob pulled my feet up from the foot stool and sat on the stool to put my feet on his lap. He started to rub my feet as Emmett played with a wooden truck on the other side of the room. "Your feet are swollen." 

"Probably from being on them all day." I stated as he deepened the massage. 

"Well you rest tonight, I will make us some sandwiches with the leftover meat and cheese. As Jacob continued to rub my feet I drifted into a trance and finally blurted out to him.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant." I looked to him as his eyes met mine and widened. 

"Really?" He asked shuffling towards me. Taking my hand, his eyes glistening because of his tear of happiness welling up in them. 

"Yes, just early a few weeks I believe." Jacob shot up from his seat and picked me up out of my chair to twirl me around like he did the when I told him I was pregnant with Emmett. As he set me down he heard a giggle come from corner of the room. As we looked towards Emmett he pulled himself up on the chair and began to not walk but run to us standing in the middle of the room. "He's walking!" I screamed as Jacob bent down to catch Emmett in his arms as he barrelled towards us in a fit of laughter. Jacob scooped him up and threw him on his shoulders. 

"Running love, he's running." Jacob laughed. "You are going to have a handful when the second baby comes." 

**6 Months Later, December 1970**

Josie's POV 

Jacob and I with my huge pregnant belly rushed through the crowd of people in the London's City Centre as Jacob carried an enormous amount of boxes and bags. Jacob had sent gifts off to his sister and Henry months ago and they should be receiving them now. Jacob like last year had a huge heart around this time of years. The air filled with scents of chestnuts roasting, the light snow that dusted the roof tops and ground made the red, green and gold decorations placed around the city stand out even more. All the people that filled the streets were doing the exact same thing as us last minute shopping. It was Christmas Eve and the street vendors were profiting. With Jacob rebuilding the British Assassins and me busy caring for our already existing child plus growing a new one we barely had time to finish our holiday shopping, but at this time we lost our carriage and we were going to be late.  
"Love our carriage is right here." Jacob called from behind me as I see our Rook driver sitting in the driver seat. Jacob began loading the parcels into the carriage then helping me up into my seat inside the carriage then climbing in himself. 

"Please tell me we are done?" I sighed as I attempted to get comfortable in my seat. 

"Yes, we are going home." Jacob assured me. I smiled as I nestled my head into his shoulder as our carriage took us home. Jacob had organized feasts for all the Rooks tonight, one being held at every stronghold. He insured that every stronghold had enough food and drink to satisfy the Rooks. Jacob and I would be attending the Whitechapel party., which it would seem we may be late too. We arrived home and were greeted by a little version of my husband as a growing Clara followed him. If people other than the Rooks knew I left Emmett to be cared for by Clara they would never understand it, they see her as a 12 year old child but in reality she's so much more than that. She is a brilliant young women in her own right already and she was the only person I trusted to leave Emmett alone with outside of Evie, Nettie and of course Jacob.

"Daddy!" Emmett yelled as he ran straight into Jacob's leg. Jacob took off his top hat as he set it on Emmett's head causing Emmett to burst in a fit of giggles as it fell down to his nose.  
"Mr. And Mrs. Frye you're running late." Clara pointed out.

"Yes yes, we know we had to get a few more gifts." Jacob explained to Clara who has been a huge help keeping the house together while Jacob has been busy training future Assassin.  
"Don't expect us back to late." I said as I passed Clara a few boxes. “Feel free to spend the night on the chesterfield and join us for Christmas Day.”  
“That’s very kind of you, I will put these under the tree for you.” Clara took the boxes from me and headed to where Jacob set up the tree. Jacob made sure our house was fully decorated like one you would see in the Strands or Westminster, fully decorated with tree, wreaths on all the doors and mistletoe around every corner. I swear the man carried it on him.  
“Those are actually for you.” I pointed to Clara the gifts she's holding. “We will be back.” We set out and headed to the Stronghold. Dinner was just beginning to be served and we sat down and the festivities began. We had Roast Goose with Sage & Onion Dressing, Christmas Plum Pudding, Mincemeat, Cooked Ham, Potatoes and mountain of assortment of Cheese and Crackers. Jacob really pulled off a great party for all his Rooks. We laughed and danced, soon our night came to a close as I was exhausted. As we said our Good-Byes to the Rooks, Jacob and I decided to walk home, even though it was a cold damp night it was nice just the two of us for a change.

“Like old times.” Jacob laughed.

“Yes, except that I wasn’t fat.” I joked as I rubbed my belly over my huge coat. “But you're happy with how it has turned out right?”

“Of course love, I love our family.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “Are you?”

“Very, did you ever think we would be 22 and 21, married for 2 years already and now have a second baby on the way.” I asked Jacob looking up to his face as he formed a smile on his face and chuckled lightly. 

“Yes, I did. When we were young, this is what I wanted.” He explained. “But thank god we are not in Crawley.” We made it home, and found Clara fast asleep on the chesterfield, Jacob put more wood on the fire for her and headed up to our room to add more wood to ours. I went and check on Emmett as stirred slightly in his sleep. I went into our bedroom and prepared for bed as I finished putting my night gown on, Jacob finished getting ready for bed and headed down to Emmett’s room who was now fusing. He brought him back into our room as Emmett’s sleepy head laid on his shoulder. He placed him down in the middle of our bed, I raised my brow at him.

“It’s the last night. He was fussing.” Jacob shushed me as we both got in the bed on opposite sides of our son. Jacob had been pretty vocal on us babying Emmett the last few weeks as we prepare for the new baby to come. 

“Yet, I am the one the coddles him.” I rolled my eyes at him as I snuggled into the heavy blankets.

“It’s Christmas!” Jacob argued as he reached over and placed a kiss on my cheek. We both quickly found sleep. We woke and had a beautiful Christmas morning. Jacob enjoyed watching Emmett destroy the wrapping on his presents as I cooked our own Christmas dinner with Clara’s help. 

“Clara you need to open your presents.” I told her as we set the table. I motioned for her to head into the drawing room and she sat upon the chesterfield as Jacob form a pile in front of her. She started on the big boxes first, revealing dresses and clothing I purchased for her, then new linens, then she finally came upon a small box. She opened it gently, she lifted the piece of tissue hiding the gift as it revealed a key with a green and yellow ribbon attached to it.

“What’s this?” She asked looking at it curiously.

“A key.” Jacob told her as she gave him a glare that she gave him when she found him annoying.

“To the empty lodging house at the Whitechapel stronghold.” I explained.

“The one that you just fixed up?” She question me further.

“Yes.” I stated. “For you to have lodgings, and the urchins.” I smiled to her as her face lit up, he jumped from her seat and ran over and hugged Jacob which Jacob found surprising then to me.

“Thank you very much.” She beamed. “I do not know how I can repay you.” I went back and finished preparing dinner as Jacob and Emmett napped on the chesterfield and Clara cleaned up the mess of paper. The day progressed into the evening and we had dinner, Clara eventually departed for her new home as I put down Emmett for the night. I came back down stairs as I started to clean up from the day as Jacob brought in more fire wood.

“No Emmett in the bed tonight.” I told Jacob.

“Last night was the last time.” He assured. “I know I say its you that coddles him, but I know it’s me too. And I miss him, I miss you, I miss all of you when I am out all day.” 

“I know we miss you too. But remember eventually he’s going to hate you, most likely defy every rule you set for him, blow of studies and training for a neighbourhood girl and gambling dens.” I winked at him as he rolled his eyes at me. “It’s enviable Jacob, he’s a Frye.” 

“We will have a handful with both our boys.” Jacob laughed as he kissed the top of my belly.

“If I get over run by men in this house, I am writing Evie for her to come back.” I joked as I felt a pain through my stomach dropping the tea cup I had in my hand, shattering it as it hit the floor. I was having small contraction like pains since yesterday but ignored them. Jacob jumped to my side as I nearly collapsed to the ground as another pain came. “Jacob, get the doctor now!” I was now crying in pain as the pains were growing stronger and stronger through the second. Jacob ran to a Rook outside the house to send for a doctor. He came back to find me in a hysterical mess on the floor as dress skirt quickly became blood stained. Jacob and I both started to panic as we seen the blood. He quickly picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. Another Rook came in when Jacob instructed him to get Clara as all the screaming coming from my mouth startled him awake and now he was also screaming. “Something is wrong Jacob!” I sobbed on the bed in pain.

“Don’t say that love.” Jacob’s eyes became teary eyed. “You’ll be fine.” Finally the doctor arrived with his nurse at the same time Clara did. As the doctor examined me and started preparing his equipment he spoke to Jacob.

“Sir, you are going to have to step out.” He advised Jacob. 

Jacob’s POV

“I am not going anywhere, that’s my wife, this is my house! I am not leaving her side.” Jacob argued. The doctor realized it was not worth the fight and it began. She was going into early labour nearly a month too soon we figured and she was losing a lot of blood, the doctor kept stressing the fact that the baby needed to come out or both could die which sent me into an overdrive of panic forcing the doctor to kick me out. I paced in the drawing room as Clara soothed Emmett. 5 hours later the screaming stopped. Completely. I didn’t know what to do, I ran up the stairs and banged on the door as the nurse opened the door. I looked behind her to see Josie, laying on the bed, bloody and tired but with a little baby in her arms. I sighed relief as I heard a small cry come from the baby. 

“She should be fine, I stopped the bleeding. The baby is small but she seems healthy.” The doctor told me as I entered the room. 

“She?” I asked walking towards Josie and the tiny baby.

“It’s a girl Jacob.” Josie smiled up towards me, looking exhausted. 

“What would you like to name her love?” I asked her, knowing she really wanted a little girl even though I kept calling her a him while she was pregnant.

“Katherine Cecily Frye.” Josie spoke as it warmed my heart with the words she spoke, Katherine was her mother’s name and well Cecily was mine. “We will call her Kate for short.” 

“Kate it is.” I smiled to my now two favourite girls. 

**2 Years Later, September 1973**

Josie’s POV

“Stop bugging your brother!” I scolded Kate as she continued to pinch Emmett sitting next to her.

“We have much to do today.” Jacob spoke from behind me. 

“I know.” I snapped back at him, the heat of this place was starting to get to me, the trip here got to me and the trip home will get to me. We were now 3 months in to our visit to India, Evie and Henry had a baby girl named Isabell that was nearly one now. We used it as an excuse to come visit, but we decided to bring a few young initiates along with us to train with the Indian Brotherhood. Jacob also bought a new home in the Strands before we left, so as that was getting ready for us, we were here. “Kate! Stop it!” I yelled at her as I picked her up and put her on the opposite side of the room. 

“What is wrong with you today?” Jacob asked with a slight attitude in his voice.

“I am frustrated.” I told him. “I want to be able to train too, but I am always with the babies.”

“Well luckily they can come today.” He smiled. “I am sorry you haven’t been able to train, I will make more an effort to make sure you can.” He then picked up Kate from the other bed. “And stop tormenting your brother!” He told her before turning to me again. “I think when it becomes time to train these two they are going to have no problem fighting each other.” 

“Wonder where they get that from.” I laughed as I finished dressing in my Assassin gear. 

“As much as Emmett is just like me love, Kate is a spitting image of you.” He said as he brushed her straight dark hair from her face revealing her icy blue eyes. We soon met up with Evie and Henry and our initiates and headed out for the day. We spent the day travelling to a Temple in the countryside of India that was an ancient Brotherhood temple. The Indian brotherhood was showing Jacob and I along with our initiates the different weapons the used along with their fear techniques. As we learned about the spikes I whispered to Jacob about making sure we took some back to London with us. He laughed and nodded that we will. As Jacob started to train some of the boys I sat with Evie who was with the kids. 

“That boy Jacob is sparing with right now.” Evie said pointing to Jacob and the boy. “He’s a fast learner.” 

“That he is.” I agreed. He was one of the most promising looking initiate out of the bunch. 

“A bit much like Jacob though. Reckless.” Evie noted as she turned her head to me.

“Very much so.” I agreed again, trying to bite my tongue on the opinion but Evie knew I was trying not to divulge to much. 

“What?” Evie raised her eye brow at me as I was in deep thought. 

“I just have a weird feeling about him.” I revealed leaving it at that as Emmett took off running. 

**10 Years Later. October 1883**

Josie’s POV

“I don’t bloody care what you want to do, you need to come train!” Jacob yelled at Emmett who was dressed to leave the house.

“Father, we have trained all day!” Emmett argued back as I sat back and watched the irony happen.

“The day is not done yet now is it boy!” Jacob’s tone got louder and louder as he spoke each word. Kate strolled in with her mountain of book and set them on the desk that was in our drawing room. 

“Emmett give up your not going to win.” Kate hummed to her brother who was standing at the staircase while Jacob was guarding the door.

“Shut it teacher’s pet.” He snapped at his sister. Jacob walked towards Emmett with anger.

“Do not talk to your sister that way, just because she chooses to realize what is important than going out and… Doing whatever you are going out to do!” Jacob yelled frustrated at Emmett and his sassy attitude.

“Mum!” Emmett looked at me pleading to tell Jacob to let him go.

“I am staying out of this Emmett, listen to your father.” I raised my brow at him.

“I don’t need this.” Emmett waved his hands in the air and quickly dodged for the back door through the kitchen. Jacob attempted to grab for him but Emmett was much faster than Jacob. That he got from me.

“The nerve of that boy!” Jacob yelled slamming a fist down on the table.

“He just wants to hang out with that girl.” Kate quietly said as she read her book at the desk.

“What girl?” Jacob and I asked in unison.

“Frank Kamps daughter, Elena Kamps.” She revealed. “The girl you are training to be an Assassin as well.” She looked at us like we were both idiots. “Oh please, tell me that Assassins who brought down Crawford Starrick, the ones who have made sure London has been free for the past 15 years from Templar control hasn’t been able to tell how their son has been fawning over that girl now for years!” 

“Years?” Jacob asked as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh father. Yes years. I’ve noticed it at least since I was 8.” She laughed turning her head back to her book.

“You see the irony in this don’t you Jacob?” I looked to him. 

“The irony is the best part really.” Kate turned back around looking at me and her father.

“Katherine!” I snapped at her as she snapped her head back to her book.

“I never really thought that he would turn out exactly like us!” Jacob sighed as sat down in his chair. Jacob aged well, really well. I never thought a man could get more handsome, but he did.  
“Us?” I asked Jacob, knowing Emmett was exactly like Jacob. 

“Yes, us! My evil twin is frolicking around with another initiate, while yours is sitting there snickering knowing her brother is going to be in trouble once he come back here.” He barked pointing to Kate who was now in a full fit of laughter.

“I’ve read Aunt Evie’s journals from her younger days, sorry my dear parents Emmett is exactly like you father, while I might be like mother I still know when I need to train.” She snarked from the desk. 

“Just quiet over there you, or you’ll be in trouble too.” Kate finally hushed down, even though she was just like me, she also had the attitude of her father. Which Jacob had no problem with as he would always say that he never needed to worry about the boys around her as she could probably take them down. Soon Jacob went out for a bit to handle some Rook business no doubt as I sat with Kate teaching her about the different Legendary Assassin’s, she constantly badgered on me tell her things about when we were freeing London and the missions Jacob and I handled together, as we were discussing it I heard the back door swing open and close. Emmett came into the drawing room looking at Kate and I.

“Your father is not here.” I told him as he came over and sat down on one of the chairs. 

“I am sorry, he’s going to kill me isn't he?” Emmett asked, looking like a kicked puppy.

“No.” I looked at Kate to scat and she got up from her position and went upstairs. “Your father just wants you to succeed and doesn’t want you to make the same mistakes he did.” I continued.

“You mean mistakes both of you made.” He sassed.

“And this is the attitude that is going to get you in trouble with your father. Yes, it takes two people but we want the best for you.” I scolded him as he looked down to his feet.

“I am sorry mum.” He apologized.

“It’s okay, just try to keep your training promises to your father. Go to your room now, I will talk to your father before he comes up.” I said as I heard a carriage pulling up to the house. Emmett nodded and ran up to his room as I heard the door shut the front door opened. Jacob came in as I walked over to him. “You okay lovey?” 

“I am fine. Is he home now?” Jacob asked me looking upstairs. 

“He is, but let him be for now. I’ve missed you.” I said giving him as kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ve missed you too love.” He said reaching around grabbing my arse as I laughed.

“How about you deal with Emmett tomorrow and I will grab the wine and see you in our bedroom in 10 minutes?” I asked nuzzling into his neck.

“Deal.” He whispered. 

**Josie’s Journal Entry**

> August 1st, 1988
> 
> I always had a strange feeling about him, but I never wanted it to be true. He showed great progress on becoming a great Assassin, but soon his views became to extreme. 20 years we have kept London safe for it’s citizens and our own turn on us. He has captured the Rooks, they know work for him. Jacob is sending Kate and I back to Crawley, somewhere’s he won’t find us. I worry for Jacob, he’s not the young man he was when he took on Starrick. He wrote for Evie, to come help but I do not know how long that will take for her to reach. Jacob will stay in London for the time being, promises to keep in close contact until Emmett returns from Spain. I’ve tried to convince Jacob to allow me to stay to help him but he insists I must stay with Kate. I hope he can take down this mad man for once and for all. If he hurt Jacob, so help me god I will rip him apart myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice I made this a series, which mean JTR Part 2 will be up soon, I am just doing some more planning for it. If you have any suggestions let me know :) 
> 
> I hope you all liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all who comment regularly and for all the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic :) hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr :) - vrgxo


End file.
